


Everything But the Truth

by enigmaticblue



Series: Everything But the Truth [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Families of Choice, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra (Marvel), Inhumans (Marvel), M/M, Marvel Universe Big Bang, Science Boyfriends, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue
Summary: Call them what you will—Inhumans or enhanced people or freaks—they’re about to take center stage. As Skye struggles to find her place on the Avengers’ team, torn between the family she’s creating and her duty to the rest of the world, there’s a battle going on over SHIELD and what it will become. And for Bruce and Tony, there are decisions to be made, because just because you can do something doesn’t mean you should. Alliances will shift, rifts will form, and there’s no telling who will be standing at the end of the day. Because everything changes; everything but the truth.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Art for enigmaticblue's Everything But the Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280854) by [taibhrigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh). 



> Written for the 2016 marvel_bang. Title from the Lucinda Williams’ song, “Everything But the Truth.” Fair warning, I’m throwing out a good bit of canon for both Age of Ultron and Agents of SHIELD.
> 
> Many thanks to taibhrigh for agreeing to work with me again and making such incredible artwork!

_ _

 

_“Everything’s gonna change, everything but the truth.”_ ~ Lucinda Williams, “Everything But the Truth”

 

Tony steps out of the suit as soon as he gets the word that Bruce is okay, and Skye is with him, pausing at the top of the stairs. He probably shouldn’t be doing this alone, but he doesn’t want to wait.

 

He slowly, cautiously enters the room, which looks like Dr. Frankenstein’s lab gone horribly wrong. There’s the remainder of a Chitauri battleship, already the stuff of his nightmares, what looks like the bare outline of a cyborg, and the scepter.

 

“I’ve got eyes on the prize,” Tony says. “The scepter is here.”

 

“Be careful, Stark,” Steve replies. “I haven’t seen either of the enhanced people we were warned about.”

 

“Neither have I,” Tony replies. “But I’m keeping an eye out.”

 

He approaches the scepter, and then feels something behind him, and he turns only to watch the Chitauri battleship fly away, through a hole in space.

 

There’s some small part of Tony that knows it isn’t real. It absolutely _can’t_ be real. They’re in the basement of a Sokovian fortress; there’s no rip in space, and the Chitauri are dead.

 

But there’s the hole right in front of him, and Steve’s body splays out on the floor, Clint slumps with his bow in his hand, and Natasha lies broken amidst the rubble. He sees Skye, too, a rivulet of blood trickling from her open mouth, and there’s Bruce.

 

Tony falls to his knees next to Bruce’s crumpled body, running a hand through his dust-covered hair. “Bruce, hey. Come on, Big Guy. You said you were indestructible, and I was counting on that.”

 

“You did this,” Bruce mutters. “You could have done more. You _should_ have done more.”

 

Tony shakes his head. “No, Bruce. No, you aren’t going to do this to me.”

 

“Tony, what’s wrong?” Steve asks, his voice tinny and far away. “Skye, do you still have eyes on Bruce?”

 

“Yeah, he’s here with me,” Skye replies. “We’re heading back to the Quinjet. Do we need to make a detour?”

 

Tony blinks, their voices breaking whatever spell had come over him, and the vision fades. “Cap, I need you down here, but watch yourself.”

 

He calls a gauntlet to him and looks around, certain that he isn’t alone—or at least that he hadn’t been alone a moment ago. He feels shaky and sick, and he says, “Hey, someone give Bruce a com.”

 

“Tony.” Bruce’s voice is scratchy but real. “What’s up?”

 

“I think I know what ‘weird’ means,” Tony says. “And it’s really fucking weird. I could have sworn you were dead. Well, dying, but still. You were down here.”

 

Bruce pauses. “I’m not down there, Tony, and I’m fine. You know Loki’s staff can fuck with your head.”

 

“It was more than that,” Tony replies. “I think it’s better if you stay out of this room.”

 

Bruce sighs. “Are you sure?”

 

“I’m sure, and I’ve got him, Bruce,” Steve says, coming down the stairs, Thor on his heels. “What is all of this?”

 

“Did you see anybody?” Tony asks.

 

Steve shakes his head. “There has to be another exit, because there’s no way they got past me.”

 

“One’s fast, remember?” Tony reminds him. “But even so, they’ve been here a while, they’d know the ins and outs of this place.”

 

Steve gives him a sharp look. “Are you okay? Earlier you sounded—”

 

“I’m fine,” Tony says sharply. He doesn’t want to talk about this with Steve. He’ll have to rehash it with Bruce later, but that’s Bruce. “Let’s get the device and get out of here. This place is a horror show. Where’s Strucker?”

 

“Gone,” Steve replies. “He escaped.”

 

“Well, that sucks,” Tony says. “Come on, I want everything in here boxed up and ready to go.”

 

“We should take the scepter ourselves,” Thor rumbles. “We cannot risk it falling into the wrong hands again.”

 

Tony reaches out and grabs it with a gauntlet. “Agreed. Let’s get out of here. I need to check on Bruce and Skye.”

 

 

“Is everything okay?” Skye asks when Bruce finishes his conversation with Tony. “Is he—”

 

Bruce shakes his head. “I don’t know. Let’s get back to the Quinjet.”

 

Natasha frowns, her expression uncharacteristically tentative, having come to check on them both. “Steve and Thor are there, and they’re securing the package. Clint is heading back now. Bruce? You good?”

 

“I’m fine,” Bruce says.

 

Skye hovers nearby, clearly worried, and Bruce musters up a reassuring smile. “It’s the usual post-battle munchies,” he says. “Give me a little time, some food, and a nap, and I’ll be good to go.”

 

“That doesn’t exactly reassure me,” Skye retorts. “Especially when Tony is freaking out. I’ve never heard him freak out.”

 

Bruce hadn’t heard the panicked call that had Skye wordlessly handing over her com, but he understands. “Something he saw threw him.”

 

“You could say that,” Skye mutters. “What the hell happened?”

 

“I think Tony ran into the weird half of our enhanced duo,” Bruce says. “I’m sure it will be fine.”

 

He’s _not_ sure, though. It sounds as though the two enhanced people who had been helping Hydra had escaped, as had Baron von Strucker.

 

That doesn’t sit well with Bruce. He knows they’d all been hoping that this would put the pin in Hydra, but Hydra hadn’t existed as long as it had, as covertly as it had, to be destroyed so easily.

 

Maybe they retrieved Loki’s scepter, but Hydra has plenty of other tricks; the near-total collapse of SHIELD proved that much.

 

Clint is leaning against the side of the Quinjet when they approach. “Thanks for the assist, doc, Skye. I was pretty close to getting skewered.”

 

Bruce has no idea what Clint is talking about, but he smiles. “Always happy to help a teammate.”

 

“I think the Hulk deserves most of the credit,” Skye replies. “I was just following him around for the most part.”

 

Bruce shoots her a look. “You’re not going to do that, are you?”

 

“Do what?” Skye asks with the most innocent expression she can muster.

 

“Try to protect the Other Guy,” Bruce replies. “He _is_ indestructible.”

 

Skye shrugs. “I like him. He saved my life a lot.”

 

Bruce figures that kind of stalwart support might be needed in the future, and he’s certainly not going to argue, not out loud.

 

“Skye’s right about that,” Clint says. “I think it was Big Green who smashed the guy gunning for me.”

 

Bruce shrugs it off. “Is Tony here yet?”

 

“Haven’t seen the rest of the team,” Clint replies. “I think they’re calling in some additional people to pack up what they’ve got at the fortress.”

 

Bruce knows that Tony has an army of people, largely mustered by Maria Hill, to make up for not having SHIELD around. “Good thing,” Bruce says. “Skye, you hungry?”

 

“Oh, god, yes,” Skye says fervently. “I feel like could eat an entire pizza myself.”

 

“You’ll have to settle for a protein bar until we get back to the Tower,” Bruce replies. “But they’re my own recipe.”

 

Skye beams at him. “Great!”

 

Bruce can tell that Skye is buzzing from the adrenalin, and the sense of accomplishment, and he grins, because her enthusiasm is catching. “Thanks.”

 

“Hey, I’ve had your cooking,” Skye replies. “I have faith that your protein bars are actually edible.”

 

“Well, I eat them,” Bruce says. “Nothing on the market quite met my needs, so…” He stops. “That sounded really nerdy.”

 

Skye smirks. “Cooking nerds are the best nerds.”

 

Bruce grabs a couple of his protein bars and tosses one to Skye. She tears into it with a groan of appreciation, and Bruce starts on his, keeping an eye out for Tony.

 

Tony shows up a few minutes later in his suit, landing in front of the Quinjet and then parking his suit on the jet before it opens to let him out.

 

“Come here,” Bruce says roughly, and Tony walks right into his arms, holding him tightly. “I’m okay. You?”

 

“I’m good,” Tony manages. “I just—we’ll talk about it later.”

 

“Yeah, sure,” Bruce replies, kissing him, and then watching as Tony pulls away to check Skye over.

 

“You okay?” Tony asks. “In one piece?”

 

Skye shrugs. “Thanks to the Hulk.” And then she hugs Tony, like she knows he needs the physical reassurance. “We’re both good.”

 

Tony rests his forehead on the top of her head briefly. “Good. That’s good.”

 

“Let’s get going,” Bruce says, because he wants to have that conversation with Tony and find out what exactly had gone on. “I’m about done in.”

 

Natasha and Steve are the last to board the Quinjet, and Clint takes them up, Natasha in the co-pilot’s seat. Steve, Tony, and Thor crowd around the scepter in its case, speaking in low tones, but Bruce curls up in a corner with his headphones on.

 

Skye sits next to him, her ear buds in, and Bruce hands her a bag of dried blueberries, something that Tony keeps around for him. She takes a handful with a grateful smile, then closes her eyes and tips her head back, her shoulder pressed companionably against Bruce’s.

 

Bruce has never felt completely at ease with the rest of the Avengers, not even Tony. He and Tony connect on a lot of levels, and their relationship is both solid and rewarding in a way he’s never really had before.

 

But Skye is different. Skye is in a better position than he is, and she’ll probably always have better control than he does, but she’s another force of nature. She has the capacity to destroy entire cities as well.

 

No one else quite understands that kind of power.

 

When they land at the Tower, they all split. Natasha has a place to stay in the Tower, as do Clint, Thor, and Steve, if they choose to use those apartments. There’s some mention of a party, but that’s part of the usual post-mission revels. Recovering the scepter is a huge coup, but it’s not the end of the matter.

 

Bruce has always wanted to know _why_ , to know the motivations of each person involved. Hydra wants world domination, but what does their enhanced duo want? What’s Strucker’s end game? And how is Hydra planning to accomplish its goals?

 

“I think we need to look at the scepter,” Tony says after they’ve installed it in his lab under heavy security. “I want to have Jarvis do a scan. We’re not going to get another chance.”

 

Skye had gone to her room, so it’s just the two of them in Tony’s lab, and Bruce nods. He’s in favor of scientific knowledge of all sorts, and the thing that powers the scepter is a great unknown.

 

“Passive scans only,” Bruce insists.

 

Tony hesitates, and then says, “You make an excellent point. Passive scans only, J.”

 

“Of course, sir,” Jarvis replies. “With full security, of course.”

 

“Thanks, J,” Tony says. “You ready for bed?”

 

Bruce yawns. “Apparently.”

 

“Let’s get you horizontal then,” Tony says.

 

Bruce showers perfunctorily, tired enough not to do much more than soap up and rinse off, paying no attention to Tony. He’s just so tired, and Tony seems to understand that Bruce isn’t up for anything more than getting clean.

 

Although that’s pretty typical for him after a transformation.

 

He sleeps late the next morning, waking to find Tony already up and gone, which isn’t a surprise. When Tony has something new to study, like Loki’s scepter and whatever is powering it, it’s hard to get him out of the lab.

 

Bruce needs sustenance, though, and he suspects that Skye will, too, so he starts mixing up a batch of waffles and finds a package of sausage links in the fridge that he sets to cooking in a pan.

 

While he often cooks for the team, he generally doesn’t do much the day after a big battle. He’s never sure who’s going to be on the injured list, or whether anybody will even show up.

 

Besides, after a Code Green, Bruce likes to keep things on the quiet side.

 

Skye wanders out when the sausage is nearly done and Bruce has the start of a stack of waffles.

 

“Help yourself to coffee,” Bruce invites.

 

Skye pours a cup and wraps her hands around the mug. She’s wearing black leggings and an oversized gray t-shirt, and she looks impossibly young to Bruce. “What’s on the agenda for today?”

 

“We’re going to be looking at the scepter,” Bruce replies. “You’re welcome to join us.”

 

Skye hesitates. “If I won’t be in the way.”

 

“We’ll let you know if you are,” Bruce says. “Or Tony will. But I doubt it.”

 

Skye shrugs. “Well, it’s not like I have anything else to do right now. Is this how it usually is?”

 

“I couldn’t say,” Bruce replies. “The others have training, and Cap runs a pretty tight ship there. Tony and I are working to track down Hydra strongholds and track who’s accessed the SHIELD information.”

 

Skye perks up at that. “How are you doing that?”

 

“It’s mostly Tony and Jarvis, although they could probably use a hand,” Bruce replies. “I have a few projects of my own, as does Tony. We both work on new toys for the Avengers—weapons and arrows for Nat and Clint, improvements for Steve’s uniform and the training room, that sort of thing.”

 

Skye makes a face, and Bruce adds, “You still have a lot of training to do, and you can work on control. And there are other things. It might take some time to figure it out, but we will.”

 

“That’s not all that different from what I was doing before,” Skye admits. “I mean, we had some downtime between missions, but it was different.”

 

Bruce thinks he understands what she’s not saying. When you’re with friends, passing the time is easy. “We’ll try to keep you occupied.”

 

“Thanks,” Skye says. “Keeping busy helps.”

 

“We’ll do our best,” Bruce promises, because that’s part of his job if he’s going to help her stay steady.

 

 

Skye trails Bruce to the lab, and he has a plate tented with foil with a couple of waffles and a few sausage links. He’s put the warmed maple syrup in a little dish, and Skye thinks it’s sweet, the way they look out for each other.

 

She doesn’t have a lot of examples of good relationships, other than a couple of foster families, but she thinks that she’s seeing one now. Tony does what he can to watch out for Bruce; Bruce brings him breakfast.

 

They’re in sync, and they’re good for each other.

 

Tony is staring at something on a screen when they enter the lab, but he immediately turns to greet them. “Hey, what’s that?”

 

“That would be your breakfast,” Bruce replies, handing him the plate. “What have you got?”

 

“Something really interesting,” Tony replies, pulling the foil off and pouring syrup over the waffles and sausage both. “Take a look. What do you see?”

 

Bruce looks at the holographic display, walks around it, and then looks at Skye. “What do _you_ see?”

 

Skye hesitates. She’s no slouch when it comes to computers, but Tony and Bruce are on another level entirely. Still, she’s used to Bruce’s style by now, and this is how he teaches, so she gives the glowing orange ball-thing a hard look. “It looks like a neural network of some kind.”

 

Tony nods approvingly. “That’s Jarvis. And now _this_ —” He waves a hand as he takes another bite, and another figure appears, this one in blue. It’s larger and more active, and it looks far more like what Skye believes a thinking mind might look like.

 

“It looks like it’s thinking,” Bruce says, fumbling for his glasses and walking around the hologram.

 

“Even Jarvis, who runs the Iron Legion and runs as much of Stark Industries as Pepper, doesn’t have that much activity,” Tony replies. “This is beyond anything we have right now.”

 

Bruce pulls his glasses off. “You’re thinking about Ultron.”

 

“Think about it, Bruce!” Tony says, and the intensity of his gaze tells Skye that he’s forgotten her presence entirely. “Instead of a Code Green, you could be on the beach, sipping a drink.”

 

“Not much of a beach person,” Bruce mutters.

 

“So, you could be saving the world some other way,” Tony argues. “Figuring out your water reclamation project, or increasing crop yields where there’s a drought. I know you don’t think you have time right now, and that’s probably true. But imagine a world where you do!”

 

Skye can see that Bruce is tempted; there’s longing on his face, but Skye sees an element of caution, too.

 

“Imagine it,” Tony says, and he sounds a little desperate now, a little on edge in a way that Skye’s not familiar with. “The next alien invasion that rolls up, we don’t have to lift a finger.”

 

Skye wonders if Bruce is going to point out the obvious, and she’s not disappointed. “I don’t disagree,” Bruce says cautiously. “It would be nice. But Tony, we’re talking about something we don’t understand, and technology that has turned people into zombies. How much faith can we put in it, even if we _could_ control it?”

 

“You don’t think that Ultron will work,” Tony says, obviously disappointed.

 

“I don’t think we should use alien tech that we don’t fully understand to power something that could easily turn against us,” Bruce argues. “I’m on board with the general concept of Ultron, but we need to be smart about it.”

 

“So, you think we should just give up?” Tony demands.

 

“No, I think we shouldn’t take shortcuts,” Bruce counters. “You built Jarvis from the ground up. If we’re going to do this right, if we’re going to be successful with Ultron, we have to have the same understanding of its underpinnings as you have of Jarvis.”

 

Tony looks at Skye, which is the first indication Skye has that Tony even knows she’s there. “What do you think?”

 

Skye isn’t entirely sure how to respond to that, but she says, “There are a lot of unintended consequences with alien tech. I’m a prime example, as is Coulson.”

 

“What do you mean?” Tony asks sharply.

 

Skye knows him well enough not to be intimidated by the question. “Well, I think we all know what the Diviner and that ancient rock did to me, and while it might work out in the long run, we can’t know that for sure. And when Coulson got injected with alien blood, he started carving on the walls.”

 

“That’s a second vote for caution,” Tony says, obviously let down.

 

Skye hesitates, then asks, “You _did_ see the Terminator movies, didn’t you?”

 

Bruce laughs. “She’s got you there, Tony. I think we all know that if Jarvis wasn’t essentially moral, he could rule the world.”

 

“Quite right, Dr. Banner,” Jarvis says, speaking up for the first time.

 

Tony gives the scepter one, last longing look. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to get some data on it, but you both make good points. Ultron is shelved for now.”

 

The fact that _Tony Stark_ actually took her opinion into account, even if Bruce is the main reason that Tony changes his mind, warms Skye to her core.

 

That feeling is suspended when Jarvis says, “Mr. Stark, Acting Director Robert Gonzales of SHIELD is calling to speak with Captain Rogers. I believe he desires to inquire after Ms. Skye, and I thought you might like to speak with him instead.”

 

Tony rubs his hands together. “You made the right call, J. Put him through on the big screen.” He glances at Bruce and Skye. “You two—stay off camera. I don’t mind an audience, but he doesn’t need to know you’re here.”

 

Bruce pulls her back, and there’s a smile playing around the corners of his mouth that eases Skye’s immediate fear.

 

Because _Coulson_ is the acting director of SHIELD, and the fact that this guy is claiming the title means that things haven’t been going well while she’s been playing superhero.

 

“Mr. Stark,” Gonzales says. “I was hoping to speak with Captain Rogers.”

 

“As far as I know, Cap slept in his own bed last night, which means he’s not here.” Tony offers a shark’s grin. “So, Robert, or is it Bob? Can I call you Bob?”

 

“It’s Director Gonzales,” the man replies stiffly. “And I’m calling about a SHIELD agent that you have in custody.”

 

Tony rests his chin in his hand and taps his lips with a single finger thoughtfully. Skye notices that it’s his middle finger. “Custody, you say? And a SHIELD agent? Unfortunately, the Avengers weren’t able to take anyone but a few low level Hydra agents into custody, and there were definitely no SHIELD agents among them.”

 

“According to our intelligence, Phil Coulson placed Agent Skye in your custody,” Gonzales replies. “Are you saying she’s escaped?”

 

“Huh,” Tony says. “Not that I know of.”

 

The thing about watching Tony play dumb is that everybody on the _fucking planet_ knows Tony is a genius, so he’s doing it to be irritating.

 

And he’s _really_ good at it. Skye remembers antagonizing one of her foster parents in just that manner, only not nearly as successfully.

 

Gonzales isn’t giving up, although he changes his phrasing. “Agent Skye is with you.”

 

Tony straightens, suddenly all business. “As a matter of fact, _Skye_ is staying here as my guest. Director Coulson asked Dr. Banner to work with her, which is what he’s been doing, with great success, I might add.”

 

“She’s a SHIELD agent who should be in custody,” Gonzales replies. “At least until we know if she’s dangerous or not.”

 

Tony lifts an eyebrow. “In point of fact, _I’m_ dangerous. So is Dr. Banner.”

 

“Neither of you are SHIELD agents under my jurisdiction,” Gonzales snaps, finally beginning to lose his temper.

 

“And yet you sought to grab Skye while she was with Dr. Banner and myself, which placed us at risk,” Tony replies, and now he smirks. “Which gave me the perfect opportunity to poach her.”

 

Gonzales opens his mouth to protest, and Tony rolls right over him. “Oh, I’m sorry, did that make it sound like I hadn’t already done it? She’s now an Avenger—on a provisional basis, of course, but considering her performance with the last two Hydra bases we shut down, she’ll be a full-fledged member in no time.”

 

“She has alien blood,” Gonzales protests.

 

“So does Thor, and we’re not turning him over either.” Tony’s expression goes deadly. “Hear me on this, _Bob_. SHIELD lost all rights to tell the Avengers what to do, or to control us, about the time that Romanoff made public every secret SHIELD had. We’re an independent entity now.”

 

Gonzales opens his mouth again, and Tony makes a throat-cutting gesture, and the video ends.

 

“We’re in heightened security measures, J,” Tony says. “No one enters the Penthouse or labs who isn’t pre-authorized.”

 

Skye clears her throat. “You didn’t have to do that.”

 

“I like you,” Tony replies. “And I don’t like many people. Besides, Bruce likes you, and you can’t do us one bit of good if you’re locked up in some SHIELD holding cell.”

 

Skye glances at Bruce, who appears both pleased and indulgent. “I guess we know what Gonzales wants now.”

 

“The guy’s an ass,” Tony replies. “If he comes after us, we’ll shut him—and whatever pieces of SHIELD remain—down.”

 

Bruce shakes his head. “He’s not going to come after us, Tony. He’s got enough on his plate trying to pull SHIELD back together.

 

Tony rolls his shoulders. “We’ll keep an eye out, regardless.” He turns to look at Skye. “Meanwhile, I have a job for you. We’ve been trying to track down who’s accessing the information that Romanoff dumped online, and building a database of potential threats. Jarvis can do a lot of the work, but it needs a discerning eye. I know it’s probably boring, but—”

 

Skye shrugs. After Tony’s display, she’s inclined to do whatever she can to help, even if it’s scut work. “It’s necessary, and I get that. I’d like to keep working on rooting out Hydra.”

 

“I’ll set up a work station for you,” Bruce replies. “You’re welcome to use my lab if you don’t mind the company.”

 

“Not at all,” Skye replies.

 

“And don’t forget!” Tony calls after them. “Party in two nights! I promised revels!”

 

Skye doesn’t want to think about SHIELD or what’s going on with Coulson, so she focuses on the other major question she has, waiting until they’re in Bruce’s lab to ask, “What’s up with Ultron?”

 

Bruce sighs. “Tony gets a bad rap for being selfish, but the Avengers are family to him, and he hates the idea of sending his family into battle. He also thinks that technology is a cure for pretty much all ills.”

 

“So, he builds a better robot that he doesn’t have to worry about dying,” Skye sums up.

 

“Pretty much,” Bruce agrees. “And I can’t blame him, but I try to put the brakes on any really crazy ideas.”

 

“Like massive robots,” Skye says.

 

Bruce glances at her. “As I’ve said to Tony, what if Ultron looks at me as a threat? Or enhanced people? I’m pretty much indestructible, although we’re hoping Veronica solves that problem.”

 

“Veronica?”

 

“A containment measure,” Bruce says briefly. “That we hope we don’t have to ever use.”

 

Skye decides not to press. “I’ll start tracking down threats.”

 

“Thanks,” Bruce replies. “I need to talk with Tony, but I’ll be back in a bit.”

 

Skye waits until he leaves, and then she says, “Jarvis, would it be possible to get some tunes?”

 

“What’s your preference?” Jarvis asks.

 

Skye thinks for a minute. “You have any punk?”

 

“I can curate a playlist for you if I have your permission to access your library,” Jarvis offers.

 

“Go for it,” Skye replies. “Just, um, don’t tell Tony about some of the stuff on there.”

 

Jarvis actually sounds offended. “I would never.”

 

Skye grins. “Thanks.”

 

Green Day’s “Geek Stink Breath” starts playing, and Skye laughs, appreciating Jarvis’ humor.

 

The fact is, combing the internet for information is second nature to her. Skye did that long before SHIELD found her while she looked for information on her parents, wanting desperately to find a place where she belonged.

 

Skye thought she’d found that with SHIELD, although she’d still been interested in finding her “real” family. Now, she wishes she hadn’t looked so hard for them.

 

For her dad, anyway. Her mom is dead, but maybe she hadn’t been so bad. And maybe her dad hadn’t been a murderer at one point either, but he is one now.

 

There are plenty of people on the index of those who accessed SHIELD’s info, but most seem to be harmless. At least the individuals who aren’t connected to a particular government; those folks seem to mostly be curious.

 

And it doesn’t hurt that no one had bothered to decrypt SHIELD’s files before dumping them online, and not many people would have the know-how to do so.

 

“Miss Skye, you have a phone call,” Jarvis says. “It’s from Director Coulson.”

 

Skye straightens, feeling tremendous relief. “Seriously? Put him through. Music off.”

 

Coulson’s face appears on the screen. “Skye. How are you?”

 

“I’m good,” she replies. “How are you? Gonzales just called to convince Tony that he should turn me over to him, but Tony shut him down. Are they others okay? Does Gonzales have them?”

 

Coulson holds up a hand. “Easy. I know this is frustrating, but one question at a time.”

 

“I don’t know where to start,” Skye admits.

 

“Tell me that you’re okay first,” Coulson replies. “Has Bruce been able to help you?”

 

Skye laughs. “Yeah, yeah, he’s been great. I was on their last mission yesterday, taking down a Hydra stronghold. It was pretty awesome. But Gonzales?”

 

“Sokovia,” Coulson replies, not answering her question. “I’d heard through the grapevine.”

 

“But Gonzales?” Skye presses. “Did he really take over?”

 

Coulson frowns. “We’re working it out. Gonzales doesn’t have all the facts. May and Simmons are keeping an eye on him. Fitz and Hunter are with me. Mack and Bobbi were working for Gonzales the entire time.”

 

“Gonzales wanted _me_ ,” Skye protests.

 

“You’re a SHIELD agent,” Coulson replies, “and they’re tying up loose ends. What did Stark say?”

 

Skye hesitates. “He called me a provisional Avenger.”

 

“Good, stay with them,” Coulson orders. “They’ll look after you. Anyway, there’s someone here who wants to say hello.”

 

Skye frowns as Coulson moves out of the way, letting out a happy squeal when Mike appears in the viewscreen. “Hey, Skye.”

 

“Mike!” Skye says. “How are you? Are you okay?”

 

“I should probably ask you that,” Mike replies, unbending enough to smile slightly. “I hear you’re a superhero now.”

 

Skye shrugs. “Something like that. I’m working on it. What about you?”

 

“Working on it,” Mike replies with a smile. “Maybe I’ll see you around.”

 

“Maybe so,” Skye replies

 

Coulson reappears. “Listen, Skye, I’m working on a solution to this thing with SHIELD.”

 

“I can help,” Skye protests.

 

Coulson shakes his head. “No, I’m sorry. I want you here, I do, but Gonzales has a problem with powered people, and you’re better off with the Avengers right now. They’ll protect you.”

 

“What solution?” Skye asks.

 

“It’s a little surprise I’ve been working on,” Coulson replies. “I can’t talk about it now. I just wanted to check in, let you know I was alive, make sure you were still okay.”

 

Skye smiles. “I am. I know I didn’t say it before, but thanks. You were right about Bruce.”

 

“He’s a good man,” Coulson says. “As is Stark, although don’t tell him I said so.”

 

“My lips are sealed,” Skye promises. “Take care of yourself.”

 

“You too,” Coulson replies. He pauses, then adds, “I’m proud of you, Skye.”

 

His image winks out, and Skye leans back and takes a deep breath, wanting badly to be with her team, but knowing that Coulson is probably right. She’s pretty sure she wouldn’t respond well to being stuck in a cell, and if she lost control, she’d just prove Gonzales right.

 

“Is there any way to track them?” Skye asks.

 

“You would have to speak to Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner about that,” Jarvis says cagily.

 

“Are they in Tony’s lab?” Skye asks.

 

“They’re indisposed at the moment,” Jarvis advises.

 

Skye thinks about how shaken Tony had been, and how they hadn’t exactly had a lot of time alone between getting the scepter back and this morning.

 

“I think I’ll just stay right here,” Skye replies, settling back into her chair. “You’ll tell Bruce and Tony I’d like to talk to them when they’ve got a moment?”

 

“When they have a moment,” Jarvis agrees.

 

Skye laughs, thinking that if she’d had real parents, the same thing might have happened, only it would have been a lot more embarrassing without the robot butler to warn her off.

 

 

Tony circles the scepter, his mind going a thousand miles a minute. He runs a hand through his hair, thinking about the horror he’d seen in Strucker’s workshop—both real and not.

 

He reminds himself that nothing can kill Bruce, that there probably isn’t much that could kill Steve or Thor, that the others can take care of themselves, and they know the risks.

 

But there are always dead bodies, and the Avengers have become his family, the people who somehow mean the most to him.

 

The Avengers were the death knell of his relationship with Pepper, if he’s being honest. Or maybe it was vice versa. As soon as he started building another suit, Pepper talked about taking a break, and Tony filled his life with the Avengers and Bruce.

 

Mostly Bruce, although it’s been Bruce for a long time now.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Speak of the devil,” Tony mutters, turning to look at him. “I thought you were going to your lab.”

 

Bruce shrugs. “I got Skye set up. She should be occupied for a while.”

 

“I’m fine,” Tony says, knowing from Bruce’s expression that he wants to talk about what happened in Sokovia. “I mean, I’m disappointed about Ultron, but you’re right, and I’ll get over it.”

 

“That’s not what I want to talk about.”

 

Tony winces. “Bruce—”

 

“Right now, I want to talk about you,” Bruce says. “And I want to talk about the fact that you apparently thought I was dead, and you were _this close_ to panicking.”

 

Tony shakes his head. “It was stupid. I knew better.”

 

Bruce pinches the bridge of his nose, which is a sure sign of a temper. “I don’t fucking _care_ if you knew better! These are enhanced people working for or with Hydra who did a number on your brain, and I want to know how to prevent it in the future.”

 

Put that way, Tony knows he has a duty to be honest. “Do you think whatever she did would show up on a brain scan?”

 

“I think we have a duty to find out,” Bruce replies. “But tell me what you saw first.”

 

Haltingly, Tony tells Bruce about his vision, all of his impressions, everything, including what fake-Bruce had said.

 

“You know I would never say anything like that,” Bruce says. “We have dangerous jobs, and there might be something that _could_ kill me, but I’d never blame you.”

 

“Not even if I built Ultron, and that’s what did it?” Tony asks.

 

Bruce shakes his head. “Well, I’d probably say ‘I told you so,’ but I’d leave it there.”

 

Tony scrubs his hands over his face. “I don’t know why I’m still so shaken up. I know it wasn’t real.”

 

“But it was real for you _in that instant_ ,” Bruce counters. “Which means that this person could do the same thing to any one of us unless we can figure out how to stop them or protect ourselves.”

 

Tony huffs a laugh. “There you go, pointing out the practical solution.”

 

“I’m always practical,” Bruce protests. “Tony, I know it was shitty, but I need you to put that aside right now. You want to build something that will prevent anything bad from happening to us, and while that’s admirable, it’s not currently feasible.”

 

Tony glares, but then his shoulders sag. Pepper had often been the voice of reason too, but Bruce is a little more understanding of his need to be a superhero, and they’re both absentminded geniuses at times. Still, Tony knows that Bruce is right, now that he’s had a chance to wrap his mind around the disappointment. “I know. You’re right about the short cuts, and we absolutely can’t take them, but—”

 

“But it means Ultron may be decades out, rather than just around the corner,” Bruce adds sympathetically. “Even though we’re still chasing Hydra.”

 

“Steve was disappointed that we didn’t get Strucker,” Tony replies.

 

Bruce shrugs philosophically. “Steve wants to put Hydra to bed, but even if we’d captured or killed Strucker, Hydra would still be a problem. We both know that the U.S. government brought in plenty of Nazi scientists because they thought the ends justified the means. How many scientific advances have we seen because of what the Nazis learned through human experimentation?”

 

Tony grimaces. “Fair point. Plus, we’ve got Gonzales wanting to take custody of Skye because she’s got alien blood, and there are enhanced people working for Hydra…” He runs a hand through his hair. “You see where this is going.”

 

“Control of enhanced people,” Bruce says. “If Hydra kidnaps them, or if we’ve got people like Skye joining Hydra for their own reasons, it could be an issue.”

 

“You’re worried,” Tony says.

 

Bruce gives him a long look. “What do you think would have happened if SHIELD hadn’t decided to run interference, and instead thought the Army should have me?”

 

“Nothing good—for _them_ ,” Tony replies. “But I take your meaning.”

 

“And if we’ve got enhanced people joining Hydra, it’s just going to add fuel to the fire,” Bruce points out. “We have to find a way to distinguish between real threats and the people that just don’t have control yet.”

 

Tony gives him a knowing look. “Then we’re going with the philosophy that people are people.”

 

“If I’m deserving of being treated like a person, so are they,” Bruce says. “I don’t know if Gonzales will do that, and I think we should keep an eye on him. We have to be humane in our responses.”

 

“Like with the weird one,” Tony replies, knowing that he sounds a little bitter.

 

Bruce sighs. “Yeah, like with that. I get that for every Skye there’s going to be someone who uses their gifts for evil, but there are plenty of others who will just be confused. There has to be a way to respond to them without hunting them down.”

 

“Like you were,” Tony says. “Do you think it would have been different?”

 

“I don’t know,” Bruce admits. “I did just about everything I could think of to be safe. If I’d had what Skye does, I have no idea what might have happened.”

 

Tony pulls him close. “Maybe we would have found each other sooner.”

 

Bruce hitches a shoulder. “Maybe.”

 

“Hey, look, we’re a couple of smart guys,” Tony says, trying not to think about Bruce being desperate and alone. Whoever had fucked with his head—well, they’re Hydra, and Hydra is dangerous. Plenty of seemingly normal people join Hydra for whatever reason. “We’ll figure something out.”

 

Bruce nods. “Until then, I think we should do a brain scan, maybe take some blood samples. Let’s see if we can determine what he or she did to you, and whether it left a mark.”

 

Tony has to admire Bruce’s pragmatism. “Deal.”

 

Bruce nods. “Okay, I think we have all the necessary equipment here.”

 

Tony has set up a fairly extensive medical facility in the Tower, including a few toys that he’s still tinkering with, one of them an advanced imaging machine. Tony’s tested it out on himself before, which means that he has prior brain scans to compare this one to, and that’s the important thing.

 

Bruce conducts the scan and deftly takes a couple of vials of Tony’s blood. “Let’s compare the scans now, and I’ll run the blood tests once we’re done.”

 

The brain scan doesn’t show any changes, and Bruce shrugs philosophically. “It might have been different if we’d done it right away, but it’s a good bet that the effects are merely temporary. We should focus on disrupting their abilities.”

 

“An electrical impulse might do it,” Tony says.

 

“We’ll see what the blood tests show,” Bruce replies. “But I think we need to make it a priority.”

 

“Agreed,” Tony replies. “Do you need any help?”

 

Anything biological is more Bruce’s area of expertise than his, but he wants to make the offer.

 

With a brief headshake, Bruce turns him down. “No, I’ve got it.”

 

Tony pulls him in for a long kiss that quickly grows heated. “Jarvis, privacy please.”

 

“I thought we agreed we weren’t going to do this in the lab again,” Bruce replies, although it doesn’t sound like much of a protest. “And I have blood work to run.”

 

“It can wait,” Tony argues. “Come on, you’re going to be busy for the rest of the day, and so will I.”

 

Bruce is visibly weakening. “Skye—”

 

“That’s what privacy mode is for,” Tony replies, kissing him again, using every trick at his disposal.

 

Bruce tends to put work first, but Tony has his ways of convincing Bruce that all work and no play makes both of them very dull boys.

 

“You’ve got 20 minutes,” Bruce says. “And then I really need to work.”

 

Tony grins. “Let’s see what we can get done in 20 minutes, then.”

 

 

Skye gives Bruce a knowing look when he returns to his lab. He’d stopped in the bathroom to make sure he doesn’t look too rumpled—or more rumpled than usual—but judging by the look on Skye’s face, he hadn’t been successful.

 

“Jarvis warned me not to interrupt,” Skye admits.

 

Bruce sighs. “Sorry about that.”

 

Skye shrugs. “No big. Coulson called. He said he’s safe right now, but I didn’t get much out of him about what’s going on.”

 

“We’ll keep an eye on Gonzales,” Bruce promises. “And we’ll stay in touch with Coulson to get more information on Hydra.”

 

Skye frowns. “Jarvis said he couldn’t track him.”

 

“To be fair, Miss Skye, I said that you should speak to Dr. Banner and Mr. Stark about it,” Jarvis inserts.

 

Bruce smiles. “Jarvis has orders not to allow anyone other than Tony or I to make that call. Tony didn’t want to risk anybody using Jarvis to track one of us.”

 

“Makes sense,” Skye replies. “I didn’t realize.”

 

“No reason why you would,” Bruce says. “Jarvis, can you track Coulson?”

 

Jarvis sounds a little huffy when he says, “Of course.”

 

“Let’s go ahead and do that then,” Bruce replies. “And let’s get a location on Gonzales. I want to keep him under whatever surveillance we can manage.”

 

Skye glances around the lab. “You guys have the best toys.”

 

“You okay while I run some blood tests?” Bruce asks, unable to help asking. Skye’s control is certainly better than it was, but she’s still out of her comfort zone here, and away from her friends.

 

Skye gives him a thumbs up. “Just mining for data.”

 

Bruce realizes that if he’s going to be thorough, he’s going to need a comparison. As far as he knows, he doesn’t have a reference sample from Tony from post-battle, so he needs the next best thing.

 

“Jarvis, can you let Clint know that I need him in my lab?” Bruce asks.

 

“Why Clint?” Skye asks.

 

Bruce hums thoughtfully. “I need a reference, and I don’t have one from Tony, so Clint is nominated.”

 

Skye frowns. “Captain America has the serum, you have the Hulk, Thor is an alien, I’m enhanced—what about Natasha?”

 

“Natasha’s background is such that we’re not entirely sure what was done to her,” Bruce replies. “Tony doesn’t have the arc reactor in his chest anymore, and he and Clint aren’t too far apart in age. They were both recently in battle, so they were under stress, which means it’s the closet reference sample we’ve got right now.”

 

“And they’re both relatively cool under pressure,” Skye says.

 

Bruce smiles. “Clint’s probably cooler, but don’t tell Tony I said so.”

 

“Oh, I don’t know, I think I’d like to be there when you told him that,” Clint says, entering the lab.

 

“How did you get here so fast?” Bruce asks.

 

Clint shrugs. “I was on my way. I figured I’d find you and Tony in the same place, and I wanted to talk about my arrows.”

 

“Still working on them,” Bruce replies. “But right now, I need your blood.”

 

Clint raises an eyebrow. “Not much of it, I hope.”

 

“I just need a sample to compare to Tony’s to see if anything pops,” Bruce says. “One of the enhanced people messed with Tony’s head, and I want to see if there’s a physical reaction.”

 

“Tony and I aren’t the same person,” Clint points out. “The samples are going to be different anyway.”

 

Bruce shrugs. “Maybe so, but if I see something that’s really strange, it will probably be an indicator that the enhanced person was responsible.”

 

“Fair enough,” Clint replies, rolling up his sleeve. “Mind if I hang? I’d like to see what we’ve got on Hydra, if Skye doesn’t mind the help.”

 

“The more the merrier,” Skye replies as Bruce draws the vial of blood. “I’ve seen a few things that make me think we might have problems from somewhere else.”

 

Clint rubs his hands together as soon as Bruce is done. “All right. Let’s see what we’ve got.”

 

Bruce focuses on his own work. He has an idea of what he’s looking for, which is the main reason he’d needed Clint’s blood to compare. He has equipment that will analyze the chemical components quickly and accurately.

 

Both samples have elevated levels of stress hormones, which Bruce expects after an intense battle; he would have been more surprised to find that the levels were low.

 

But the stress hormones in Tony’s blood work are off the charts, far higher than would be expected, and that worries Bruce. What if that enhanced person had used his or her powers on Bruce? The effects would be astronomically worse, guaranteeing that he’d lose control.

 

Worse still, they have no idea what motives this person has, or what their ultimate goals are.

 

Their best bet is to find a way to disrupt those powers before he or she can use them, and he actually has a solution.

 

And it should work on pretty much any other enhanced person who’s running amuck.

 

Bruce just wishes it stood half a chance of working on him, but they’ve tried it without much success—which is what led him and Tony to create Veronica.

 

He’s not sure how Skye will feel about it, though.

 

“Clint, I have a question for you,” Bruce says.

 

Clint turns on his stool. “Shoot, doc.”

 

“If I were to create an arrow that wasn’t meant to puncture, but to stick on something, could you use it?”

 

Clint’s eyes narrow. “You’re going to have to be a little more specific than that.”

 

“Someone fucked with Tony’s head when he was in Strucker’s basement,” Bruce replies bluntly. “His adrenalin and cortisol levels are off the charts. Somehow, this person made Tony see a vision of us dead. Now, consider what might have happened if they targeted me.”

 

Both Clint and Skye grimace in unison. “That would be bad,” Skye says. “Bad for me, too.”

 

“So, what kind of arrow are we talking about?” Clint asks.

 

Bruce reaches into a drawer and pulls out the arrow head he’s been tinkering with, still hoping it wouldn’t be a complete waste. It’s rectangular, metallic, and will open into a cross shape that latches onto someone’s forehead.

 

“How does it work?” Clint asks.

 

“It disrupts brain waves,” Bruce replies. “I created it to work on the Other Guy, but it didn’t do any good as far as preventing me from transforming, or bringing the Other Guy down.”

 

Skye peers at it. “Does it hurt?”

 

“Well, it doesn’t feel great, according to Tony, but when he tried it out on himself, there weren’t any lasting effects, and he recovered quickly,” Bruce says. “I’m more concerned with temporarily disabling someone than in lasting damage.”

 

Clint turns it over in his hands. “I’d like to test it out.”

 

“I offer myself as tribute,” Skye says.

 

Bruce frowns. “Skye—”

 

“Hey, I’ve got just as much to lose as you do,” Skye insists. “What if they get to me? I’ve got fears of my own that I don’t want triggered, and if I lose control, I want to know that something can stop me without risking people’s lives.”

 

Clint frowns. “Yeah, and _this_ could trigger you.”

 

“Tony has a compound in rural New York,” Bruce says slowly. “We can be there in a couple of hours.”

 

“Are you sure?” Clint asks

 

Skye nods. “We need to know if it works, right? And you need an enhanced person to test it out.”

 

“And as much as I hate to say it, one arrow isn’t going to do much good,” Clint points out. “If we have multiple hostiles, depending on what gifts they bring to the table…”

 

Skye clears her throat. “What are we really talking about here? I’m all for taking down the bad guys, but—”

 

“We don’t know what they want, or how many there are,” Bruce says quietly. “And I can promise you that unless we’re talking Hydra, or someone hell bent on world domination, we aren’t going to hurt anybody.”

 

Skye nods. “Better you have this sort of thing than the pseudo-SHIELD. I trust you guys.”

 

“We’ll keep it under wraps,” Clint promises.

 

“Then let’s make sure it works,” Skye replies.

 

Bruce isn’t sure he’s completely on board with the plan, but it has merit, and they do need to test it. “Let me tell Tony where we’re going.”

 

“And we can see how quickly I can get a shot off when an enhanced person is using their powers.” Clint gives Skye an apologetic look. “Sorry.”

 

Skye shakes her head. “No, it’s cool. Timing is everything.”

 

Tony enters the lab a few minutes later. “Jarvis filled me in, and I told you, it just gave me a headache. I was fine.”

 

“You aren’t enhanced,” Bruce argues.

 

Skye shakes her head. “No, but if it works, a headache is better than a bullet, or some other, more permanent solution. If we make contact with Jemma, we can probably get some icers, too.”

 

Bruce thinks about the levels of cortisol in Tony’s blood, how shaken he was afterward, and what this person could do to him, or to Skye.

 

“Let’s do it,” Bruce says.

 

 

Skye’s nervous about this, but she knows it’s for the greater good. Mike Peterson is a good one, but there had been Chan Ho Yin, too, who lost control and burned up. Skye’s own gift is a loaded gun; she could save lives, or she could destroy them.

 

And right now, the best thing Skye can do is to come up with a way of tracking Hydra, and taking down the enhanced people who support it.

 

The Quinjet lands on the grounds of Tony’s compound in upstate New York, piloted by Clint, and one of these days, Skye really wants to learn how to fly the jet.

 

“All right, kids,” Tony says, rubbing his hands together. “Let’s test this thing.”

 

“I’ll be standing by,” Bruce promises. “If it’s too much, _tell me_.”

 

Skye nods. “I’m definitely not a martyr.”

 

“I’m going to shoot,” Clint says, “but I’ll try to pull the blow as much as I can.”

 

Skye takes a deep breath. “It’s okay. I’ve probably had worse.”

 

Bruce grimaces, clearly _not_ okay with the plan, but Skye is determined. Testing this out is the right call, and she watches as Clint jogs off. Tony is in his suit for the occasion, and Bruce stands at the ready.

 

Skye’s not sure what he’s ready _for_ , since transforming would definitely be counterproductive, but she’s grateful for his steadying presence.

 

When Clint is about fifty yards away, Skye holds out her hands, palms down, and feels the ground start to rumble.

 

And then there’s pain, and her vision darkens, and she can hear someone cry out.

 

“Hey, okay, you’re okay,” Bruce is saying over and over, and Skye blinks and her vision clears. “There you are. You good?”

 

“Okay, wow,” Skye murmurs, putting a hand to her head. “That packed a punch.”

 

Tony crouches down next to her, the armor standing empty behind him. “It disrupted your powers completely, but how do you feel?”

 

She realizes that the arrow is on the ground, and she asks, “Did it not stick?”

 

“I pulled it off,” Bruce replies shortly. “You were hurting.”

 

“That was…” She tries to find the right words to use. “I don’t think we should use it unless there’s no other choice, but I feel fine right now. A little bit of a headache, but fine.”

 

Clint jogs up to them. “Did it bruise?”

 

Bruce actually pushes back her hair in a paternal gesture that warms Skye to her core. “Doesn’t look like it. She’s okay.”

 

“I’m fine,” she insists. “And now we know it works.”

 

“That doesn’t help us much if they sneak up on someone like they did with me,” Tony says sourly.

 

Clint shoots him a look. “Situational awareness, Tony. You should train with us more.”

 

“I’ve got _situational awareness_ , Barton,” Tony snaps. “This person moved absolutely silently.”

 

Skye clears her throat. “We don’t know what the extent of their powers is. Maybe they have a way of hiding themselves.”

 

Bruce sighs. “Well, we’ll just have to be that much warier when we’re out in the field. It’s a good bet that if we keep chasing Hydra, we’ll run into them again.”

 

“Cut off one head, and two more pop up,” Clint agrees. “Let’s head back to the barn.”

 

Skye isn’t surprised when Bruce sits down next to her on the Quinjet and leans in close. “You sure you’re okay?” he asks. “No side effects?”

 

“A bit of a headache, but I’m good,” she insists. “It had to be done.”

 

Bruce sighs. “Maybe, but I don’t want you volunteering to be a guinea pig every time we need to know how something is going to affect an enhanced person. That’s not what I want for you, okay?”

 

Skye is pretty sure she’s blushing. “Got it.”

 

“Control?” Bruce asks.

 

Skye puts some real thought into it. “I think I’m still pretty tired from yesterday, to be honest.”

 

Bruce nods. “Be careful with that. Being tired might erode your control.”

 

“Does it do the same for you?” she asks.

 

Bruce hesitates. “It depends on what kind of activity we’re talking about, but being tired can make it less likely that I’ll transform, depending on the trigger.”

 

“Let me guess: food and sleep are keys to emotional regulation,” Skye quotes.

 

“And if you can’t get food or sleep, take a few minutes to center yourself,” Bruce advises.

 

Skye nods. “Got it.”

 

“When we get back to the Tower, you might want to take a nap, and get some rest,” Bruce suggests hesitantly.

 

Skye can tell that Bruce is trying really hard not to tell her what to do, and she smiles. “I will. I wouldn’t mind resting my eyes for a little while at least.”

 

“Dinner’s on me tonight,” Tony says. “Any requests?” When no one speaks immediately, Tony prompts, “Skye?”

 

She thinks longingly of the food trucks readily available in L.A. and how long it’s been since she had a decent taco. “Tacos?”

 

“Doable,” Tony says immediately. “I’ll make some calls.”

 

Skye figures they’ll probably have the best tacos ever for dinner, because that’s just what Tony does.

 

As soon as they get back to the Tower, Skye heads for the room she’s already thinking of as “hers,” sprawling out on the bed to catch a nap. She’s somewhere between being awake and being asleep when she feels a change in the room, and sits up abruptly. “Who’s there?”

 

“Hello, Skye.” The man standing in her room is tall, wearing a dress shirt and slacks with a casual jacket. Most notable is a) he’s _in her room_ , and b) his eyes are completely obscured by a covering of skin.

 

She has to admit that it’s more than a little unsettling. “Who are you? What do you want?”

 

“I wanted to introduce myself, and potentially offer a means of escape,” he replies. “I have to admit, I had a hard time finding a moment when you were alone.”

 

Skye scrambles to put the bed between them, feeling the floor tremble just a bit under her feet. “Okay, just so you know, that’s pretty much the creepiest thing you could say after showing up unannounced in someone’s bedroom.”

 

“My apologies,” he replies, and his voice is cultured, and amused. “This is somewhat unprecedented, you know.”

 

“I don’t know,” she snaps.

 

He holds up his hands in the universal gesture of surrender. “I don’t mean you any harm. I came to offer an option. There are more people out there like you—like _us_. I can take you to them, to a place where you’ll be safe.”

 

“I _am_ safe,” Skye says. “I’ve got the Avengers on my side.”

 

He cocks his head. “If you change your mind, just let me know. I’m Gordon. Say my name, and I’ll respond, no matter where you are.”

 

Bruce and Tony tumble into her room seconds after Gordon disappears with a whoosh, and Tony asks, “Where is he?”

 

“I think he just teleported out,” Skye admits. “He said his name was Gordon, and he knew others like me, and he offered a way to escape, which I said I didn’t need.”

 

Bruce glances around the room. “We knew there were other enhanced people out there; we just didn’t know what side they were on.”

 

“If any,” Skye points out. “Maybe they’re on their own side.”

 

Bruce nods. “Maybe.”

 

Tony frowns. “Shit. I’m going to have to beef up our defenses. I don’t want anybody teleporting in or out of the Tower unless they have prior authorization.”

 

“Go,” Bruce says fondly. “I’ll be there shortly.”

 

Once Tony is gone, muttering distractedly to himself, Bruce looks at her. “How are you really?”

 

“You felt that?” Skye asks.

 

“I felt it,” Bruce confirms. “Which is actually less of a concern than the fact that he managed to get into the Tower without raising any alarms. When I felt the quake, I knew something was wrong.”

 

Skye shudders. “He was just _here_.”

 

Bruce watches her closely. “Okay, let’s go.”

 

“Where are we going?” she asks, although she follows immediately.

 

“Clint had an idea earlier, and I think it’s a good one, so we’re going to try it,” Bruce says cryptically.

 

Skye follows Bruce into the gym where she sees Clint and Natasha sparring. They break things off immediately, though, and Clint asks, “You going to take me up on that plan, doc?”

 

Bruce nods. “I’m going to go help Tony beef up our defenses. Skye, you and Clint are going to play with Nerf weapons.”

 

She blinks. “What?”

 

“Same principle as the ping pong balls,” Bruce supplies. “He shoots, you deflect. And then maybe Natasha will let you spar with her for a while. The important part is to have some fun and blow off steam.”

 

Bruce leaves abruptly, and Skye realizes that he’s almost as shaken as she is, probably because he’d viewed the Tower as a safe place.

 

“Best thing for him is lab time with his Science Bro,” Clint says wisely. “Come on, Skye, let’s have some fun.”

 

 

The fact of the matter is that Tony doesn’t know how to keep out enhanced people who can teleport into the Tower. Maybe there’s an electromagnetic shielding or something that would work, but without knowing the specifics of that person’s abilities, he can’t say.

 

It’s pissing him off.

 

Bruce joins him, vibrating with frustration, and says, “Skye is with Clint. He’s going to try that thing we talked about.”

 

“What about you?” Tony asks.

 

Bruce runs a hand through his hair. “I don’t know.”

 

The thing is, Tony realizes that Bruce has come to rely on being secure inside the Tower, and he _gets_ it. Bruce needs a safe place to land, and those are few and far between. Even the cabin where Coulson had first stashed Skye had been intended to be a quiet, secure retreat, but then it had been invaded.

 

“Okay,” Tony says. “Look, we can’t keep him out, most likely, but we can build systems that make it very clear that unwelcome visitors can fuck right off, including Gonzales.”

 

Bruce takes a breath. “You’re right. That’s what we should focus on now.”

 

Of course, that’s easier said than done, considering that they have no idea _how_ he teleported. Plus, they don’t know much about other enhanced people, or how their abilities work, or how they’re created.

 

Obviously, it has something to do with alien DNA, and how it interacts with whatever transformed Skye, but that still doesn’t give them much data.

 

They’re not making much headway, and then Bruce says, “We’re going about this the wrong way.”

 

“I’m open to suggestions,” Tony replies.

 

“We need to design a way to teleport first,” Bruce says. “When we understand how someone can do it, we can find a way to prevent it from happening.”

 

Tony grins. “I like the way you think. At least we’ll come up with something useful out of this mess.”

 

They work on a teleportation device all afternoon, constructing a theory of how someone might move from one point to another instantaneously. They’re debating the energy requirements when Skye shows up, her hair damp, looking a lot calmer than she’d been earlier. “I’m starving, and I was promised tacos.”

 

Tony glances at the clock. “Jarvis, where are we on the tacos?”

 

“You asked for delivery to be made at 8 pm, sir,” Jarvis replies.

 

Since it’s about five minutes to 8, Tony figures the timing is perfect. “Your wish is my command.”

 

Skye grins. “Best fairy godfather ever.”

 

“Hey, what about me?” Bruce teases.

 

“You guys are like a single entity,” Skye replies. “Even Coulson said so.”

 

Clint and Natasha join them for dinner, and it’s a satisfying moment of camaraderie that reminds Tony he’s part of a team. “So, party tomorrow night?” Clint asks.

 

“That’s the plan,” Tony replies. “You in?”

 

Clint shrugs. “Sure.”

 

“Of course,” Natasha replies.

 

Tony glances at Bruce, who seems to be relaxing in their company. Tomorrow night, Bruce will pretend to awkwardly flirt with Natasha, and they’ll celebrate another successful mission with way too many people around, and then they’ll go right back to hunting Hydra and trying to figure out what to do with enhanced people.

 

But that’s a problem for the future.

 

 

The next few days, they fall into an uneasy routine, all of them waiting for the other shoe to drop, and not knowing what it will be. Bruce trains with Skye in the morning, working on the finer points of her control, recognizing and duplicating various frequencies, holding it for longer and longer periods of time.

 

From there, he heads to the lab, where he works with Tony, and Skye spends the time tracking Hydra with Jarvis’ help. Bruce has come up with a few theories, but none have panned out yet, and there’s no way of testing whether they’ve been successful.

 

Once they get through the party, Thor announces his plan to return Loki’s scepter to Asgard, and Bruce has to admit he’s relieved. They’ve taken all the readings they can, and they have plenty of raw data. Maybe they’ll be able to figure something out with Ultron if they can someday understand what makes whatever powers the scepter work.

 

The other shoe drops two days later when they get word that Strucker has been spotted in Johannesburg, attempting to purchase vibranium from a black market weapons dealer by the name of Ulysses Klaue. Word is that the negotiations broke down, and Strucker is sticking around to attempt to strike up a deal.

 

The Avengers, including Skye, all gather in one of the conference rooms in the Tower to discuss how they’re going to handle Strucker’s reappearance. Hill joins them, appearing even more serious than usual.

 

“Klaue has been on our threat list for quite some time,” Hill begins, kicking off the meeting. “We’ve known that he supplies the various factions in Hydra, but this is the first time we’ve been able to tie him specifically to Strucker.”

 

“This is the guy who’s sold Stark weapons on the black market in the past,” Tony inserts. “We’ve been looking for a reason to shut him down.”

 

Hill nods. “We just haven’t been able to find proof, and he’s a South African citizen, so SHIELD had limited jurisdiction.”

 

“What are we talking?” Clint asks. “Assassination?”

 

“Information,” Hill says. “He’s been dealing to Hydra, and we need to know what he’s sold and to whom.” She pauses. “Coulson is the one who’s gathered most of the information over the last few months. He was working directly with Fury on Theta Protocol and gathering additional intelligence on Hydra.”

 

Bruce frowns. “Who else didn’t need to know?”

 

Hill hesitates and admits, “Robert Gonzales was on that list. I’ve spoken to Phil, and he’s going to clue Gonzales in eventually, but there’s some concern as to whether he’ll recognize Phil’s authority.”

 

“Can they do that?” Steve asks. “From what I understand, Fury selected Coulson to be director.”

 

Hill shrugs. “Fury did, but SHIELD fell under Fury’s watch, and Gonzales and his cohort believe that the way Fury did things—the way Coulson is doing things—is the reason SHIELD went down. They’re running things with a committee.”

 

“There’s also the small matter of how Gonzales and his ilk feel about enhanced people, which is not positive,” Tony points out. “Coulson was exposed to alien blood, too.”

 

“Not to mention being brought back from the dead,” Clint points out. “I’m sure that doesn’t win him any favors.”

 

Hill holds up a hand. “Regardless, we need to find out what Klaue knows, and then we need to shut him down.”

 

Steve straightens, clearly in full-out planning mode. “Skye, I hear you have computer skills.”

 

Skye blinks. “I do.”

 

“Maria, what do we know about Klaue’s situation?” Steve asks.

 

“He has a phone line running, but no wi-fi, so everything is internal,” Hill replies. “We haven’t had anybody who could slip inside and get the information for us.”

 

“Now we do,” Steve says. “We’ll provide a distraction for Skye to get in. Clint, you’ll go with her to watch her back.”

 

Bruce wants to protest, but Clint’s probably the best choice for backup. If Bruce gets triggered, he’s not going to be of much help.

 

“We don’t know the location of the enhanced people, and we can’t rule out the possibility that this is a trap,” Steve continues. “Bruce, I don’t think we can take the chance of you being there.”

 

Bruce doesn’t like the idea of staying away, but he has to admit that Steve makes a good point. “What if you need the Other Guy?”

 

“It’s not worth the risk,” Steve says definitively. “I’m sorry, but we’re hoping for an in and out mission, and we can’t risk an international incident.”

 

Bruce blows out a breath. “For what it’s worth, I agree. There are things I can work on here.”

 

“Good,” Steve replies. “We leave in two hours.”

 

“Skye, you’re with me,” Tony says. “I’ve got something for you.”

 

Bruce follows, because he knows what’s coming, and he’s hoping that Skye will like their gift, although he knows it doesn’t fully make up for what she’s lost.

 

The new uniform is under a drop cloth in Tony’s lab, and Tony removes it with a flourish. “Looks like I’m just in time.”

 

Skye’s eyes go wide. “Wait, really? Captain Rogers okayed this?”

 

“Provisionally,” Tony admits. “But he gave you a job on this mission, and I think that says something.”

 

She touches the “A” patch on the shoulder of the suit, made of the same material that Natasha and Clint’s uniforms. “This is amazing.”

 

“Try it on,” Tony says. “I’m pretty sure I got the measurements right, although we’re not going to have time to make adjustments if it doesn’t fit.”

 

Skye gathers it up in her arms. “I’ll be right back.”

 

“Don’t be a worrywart,” Tony tells him as soon as Skye has left. “We’ll be fine.”

 

Bruce nods. “I’m sure you will be, but I’ll be on the other side of the world if something goes wrong.”

 

“Better safe than sorry,” Tony replies. “As much as it pains me to agree with Steve on anything.”

 

Bruce smiles. “Just—be careful, okay? I know you will, but…”

 

“Promise,” Tony says, pulling him in for a kiss. “I don’t want to do without you either, you know.”

 

Skye comes back into the lab, and the uniform fits her like a glove. She has her hair pulled back, her thigh holsters strapped on, and she looks loaded for bear.

 

“How is it?” Tony asks. “Good?”

 

“It’s great,” Skye says with a wide grin. “Amazing even.”

 

Tony nods. “Think about how it feels, and then let me know if you want any changes made once we’re back from South Africa. As you gain more control of your abilities, and we start to map out the extent of what you can do, I’ll probably have more toys for you like I do the others, but—”

 

“Tony,” Skye says, stopping him. “It’s perfect like it is.”

 

Tony shrugs. “I’m a tinkerer. I tinker.”

 

“I’ll let you know, then,” Skye replies. She doesn’t appear entirely happy when she looks at Bruce. “Any advice from my Yoda?”

 

Bruce forces a smile. “Clint will watch your back, but remember the simulation, when you said you could tell what was real and what was fake? You might need that. And if you stay attuned to the world around you, it’s going to be harder to sneak up on you.”

 

“Good advice,” she admits. “Thanks.”

 

“Take care of each other,” Bruce replies. “And come back safely.”

 

And if Bruce has to stay behind, at least he’ll have work to keep him occupied.

 

 

For her third mission, Skye is nervous without having Bruce there, even just to have his voice in her ear if he doesn’t transform. She’s been training fairly hard with the rest of the team the last few days, so she feels more comfortable with them, but she knows that Steve still doesn’t entirely trust that she has things under control.

 

Of course, he doesn’t really trust that _Bruce_ has things under control, so she’s in good company there.

 

It’s a long flight to Johannesburg, even on the Quinjet, and Clint and Natasha take the pilot and co-pilot’s seats respectively. Steve leaves his cowl off and tucks his chin to his chest, which is pretty much what he’s done the last two trips. She doesn’t feel comfortable enough to ask if he’s visualizing the battle ahead, or napping, or something else altogether.

 

Maybe she’ll have the guts to ask him one of these days.

 

Skye puts her earbuds in and jams out to some punk bands that she found back when she was in Los Angeles. Not that she’d ever say it out loud, because she has no intention of sounding like a hipster, but pretty much no one else has heard of them.

 

She falls asleep an hour later and dozes fitfully until Clint calls out, “One hour until touchdown.”

 

Steve stretches. “All right. Let’s discuss strategy.”

 

There’s a holographic projector, and a plan for Klaue’s base of operations comes up, an old warehouse on the outskirts of Johannesburg. “We know that his main office is here, and that’s where his computer is,” Steve says. “The weapons he keeps in an old freighter off the coast.”

 

“How sure are we about the location of his office?” Clint asks over his shoulder.

 

Steve hesitates. “Pretty sure. Hill’s people posed as buyers and scoped out the freighter and the warehouse, but didn’t get too far inside. Klaue’s cautious, and keeps a close watch on those who want access to his base of operations. We know the information is in the warehouse because the freighter isn’t a hospitable location for a computer system.”

 

Skye leans in close, studying the plans, and she says, “Klaue’s operation is huge, right? I mean, he’s been supplying Hydra along with a bunch of other assorted bad guys.”

 

Steve nods. “That’s right.”

 

“So, he’s not going to get by with a laptop alone,” Skye points out. “He’ll probably have a server of some sort set up, and that’s probably not going to be in the main office. We’ll need to find a console.”

 

“We’ll have to clear it out,” Tony says.

 

“Which is why we’re the distraction,” Steve continues. “Tony, you and I are going in the front, and we’re going to be making a big splash. Natasha, I want to keep you in reserve to solve any additional problems that might come up.”

 

Natasha nods. “Keep me in the loop. Constant communication, everyone.”

 

“The coms will pick up subvocal,” Clint adds with a look at Skye. “So, don’t worry about anybody hearing you.”

 

Skye nods. “Got it.”

 

“Then we have a plan,” Steve says. “Stay in contact, stay sharp, and keep an eye out for each other.”

 

Tony leans in close to Skye. “Clint will keep you safe, but don’t hesitate to use those powers. If you think it has to be done, you’ve got the intelligence and experience to make that call.”

 

His faith in her is bracing, and Skye nods.

 

The first part of the plan goes off without a hitch. Skye and Clint are the first to head out, wanting to get close to the goal before Klaue and whoever’s with him know the Avengers are in the area. Natasha follows to provide cover and ensure they have at least one clear escape route. Tony and Steve will move in last to provide the distraction and misdirection.

 

“Just like a magic trick,” Clint murmurs as they work their way to the center of the building where Klaue’s office is reportedly located. “Make ‘em look at the wrong thing.”

 

Skye grins but doesn’t respond. She’s too focused on keeping her mind in the game, and her powers tightly leashed. It wouldn’t do to give away their location with an ill-timed tremor.

 

“Jarvis thinks the server is in the room just to the west of the office,” Tony says. “That location is heavily shielded. Look for a console in there.”

 

“Why?” Clint asks.

 

Skye takes a breath. “Because I might be able to bypass the security faster that way, and Klaue doesn’t keep any important information in a location that can be accessed from the outside.”

 

“What if you can’t bypass the security?” Clint asks.

 

Skye glances at him. “You’re just asking that question now?”

 

“I heard you had mad skills,” Clint replies, a hint of teasing in his voice. “I’m just asking because we usually have a Plan B.”

 

“Plan B is we blow the place up,” Tony replies. “And we have incoming. Looks like Hydra has set up shop, unless Klaue is just that well stocked on the goons front.”

 

“Doesn’t matter,” Steve says. “We’ll still take them out.”

 

Skye locks down whatever nerves she’s feeling. She has to get this information, so she will. That’s all there is to it.

 

They find the server room, and Skye drops her pack, pulls out a netbook, and attaches the hard drive. The drive is small, no bigger than a pack of cards, and will easily fit into a pocket if she’s forced to drop the computer. The netbook has no memory to speak of, and is easily abandoned if circumstances require.

 

Skye finds a console as they’d hoped, and she plugs the netbook in, quickly bypassing the first of the firewalls. At first, she’s almost disappointed at how easy it is, but then she runs up against the rotating encryption and curses.

 

The ground under her trembles gently.

 

“What is it?” Clint asks urgently.

 

“This is top-level encryption, and if I can’t get past it, even if I can pull the data, it’s going to be worthless,” Skye admits, nerves sneaking up on her a bit.

 

She might be wearing the uniform of an Avenger, she might even have been given a job by none other than Captain America himself, but Skye still has everything to prove.

 

And she doesn’t want to fuck this up.

 

“What do you need?” Clint asks, crouching down next to her so that he’s at eye level. “Talk to me.”

 

The ground trembles a bit again as Skye tries another tactic and fails. “I don’t know.”

 

“Take a moment,” Clint murmurs. “Find that calm. It exists between the moment you draw in a breath and then let it out again.”

 

Skye closes her eyes, draws in a breath, finds her center, and then breathes, her fingers flying over the keyboard. And then she sees the loophole she needs, the break in the code that leaves the data vulnerable.

 

It’s always been there for her to find.

 

“There,” she says, keeping it to a whisper of jubilation. “Data’s transferring now. Just another minute.”

 

“Widow?” Clint calls. “Do we have our exit?” There’s no answer, and Skye shares a panicked look with Clint. “Cap? Iron Man?”

 

“I’ve got eyes on Cap,” Tony says. “He got whammied.”

 

“You got it?” Clint asks her urgently.

 

Skye nods and shoves the netbook into her pack. “We’re good to go.”

 

“Do you have eyes on our freaky duo?” Clint asks.

 

“I don’t,” Tony says. “Still working on getting through to Cap. He’s deep in it.”

 

Skye looks to Clint, who has more experience than she does, and watches as he thinks through their options. “We know the route we were taking out, and we may run into Widow on our way out.”

 

“Meet you at the Quinjet,” Tony replies.

 

“Stay close,” Clint orders, and Skye intends to do exactly that.

 

They head for the exit, and Clint stops at a corner, watching for bad guys while Skye looks behind them, and then she feels what she only can describe as a disturbance in the Force. “Hey,” she says, which is barely enough warning, but Clint’s reflexes are lightning-quick.

 

The next few minutes pass so quickly that it’s only later Skye can really put together her memory of events: Clint pulls out an arrow and sticks it to the forehead of a girl about Skye’s age—probably the weird one of the duo—while Clint says, “I’ve done the mind control thing. Not interested in repeating it.”

 

Skye registers that at about the same time that another person comes in, too fast for the eye to see, but Skye can sense the vibrations, the change in the atmosphere, and she strikes back at both of them while shielding Clint.

 

They both fly back, and Skye says, “We should go.”

 

And that’s when time resumes its normal pace. She has no idea if she’s hurt the duo badly enough that they won’t get back up again, or if it’s merely temporary, but she doesn’t want to find out.

 

Clint grabs her hand and pulls her along until he’s certain that she’s behind him, and then they run back to the Quinjet, with him saying, “Nat, come in, Nat. The fuck, Natasha? Come on! Widow, report!”

 

Her heart aches for him, because she’s been out in the field and out of touch with teammates before, and she knows how hard it is.

 

And then Natasha says, “Closing in on your location. Skye, you need to co-pilot.”

 

Skye doesn’t have the training, but when she looks at Clint, he nods, so she figures she’ll follow his lead.

 

“Give us three minutes,” Tony says, sounding grim. “Skye, how are you?”

 

She knows what he’s asking, so she says, “Uncompromised.”

 

“At least one of us fucking is,” Tony mutters, and that’s when Skye knows how lucky they’d been not to have Bruce with them, and she has to wonder if that had been Hydra’s plan all along.

 

What better way to neutralize the biggest threat against Hydra than by having the whole world turn against the Avengers, especially with a fractured SHIELD?

 

Clint leans in close. “This is shitty on the job training, but sometimes that’s what we get. I want you to watch me, and then I’m going to let you take the helm.”

 

Skye gulps and nods. “Okay.”

 

“Hey,” Clint says. “You did great today. You took out the threat.”

 

“For how long?” Skye counters.

 

“Long enough for us to get away,” Clint replies. “And sometimes, that’s all you can ask for.”

 

 

Tony would have liked to target the freighter, since he’s pretty sure Klaue still has Stark weapons stockpiled there, but their primary purpose is to get the necessary information. Still, Tony figures that Klaue’s bound to have some weapons at the warehouse, and they’ll have another shot at Strucker.

 

Klaue’s unlikely to be on the premises—they know he spends the bulk of his time on the freighter—but they might get lucky, especially with Strucker in town.

 

Tony and Steve wait until they receive word that Clint and Skye are inside, and Natasha is in place, and then Tony blows the loading dock of the warehouse with plenty of fanfare.

 

“Off we go!” Tony says cheerfully.

 

There are cries of alarm from the half-dozen or so people working the warehouse floor, and Tony says, “You all have one chance to save your skins. I suggest you take it.”

 

Several run out, but two others start firing on them, and Tony rolls his eyes. “It’s like they’re not even trying.”

 

“Oh, they’re trying,” Steve says, holding up his shield. “It’s like they don’t even know us.”

 

Someone comes out of nowhere and hits Steve, sending him flying, and Tony flies straight at their shooters, knocking them over like bowling pins.

 

“Stark!” Klaue comes barreling out of his office, taking the stairs two at a time. “I hope you like my welcoming committee.”

 

“Klaue,” Tony replies, and fires on him, but something knocks his hand aside at the last minute and the shot goes wild. Something else hits him from the other side, and Tony flies straight up to get away.

 

The wonder twins come to a stop just behind Klaue, a young man and a woman about Skye’s age, their eyes burning with hatred. “How nice of you to join the party, Stark,” the young man says. “Just like old times, surrounded by your weapons.”

 

“Hydra isn’t the answer,” Steve says. “They’ll use you.”

 

“Or we will use them,” the woman replies. “But where are the others? You are such a coward that you do not go anywhere alone, or even with just one person.”

 

Tony spreads his hands wide. “I brought the people I needed to bring.”

 

The girl raises her hands and Steve is thrown back again, and Tony feels a tremble in the ground, so he starts firing on the crates of weapons, both to keep the wonder twins busy and to cover for Skye.

 

Tony loses both of them for a minute, and then spots Klaue, chasing him down and firing again, knocking him off his feet. “Stay down before I put you down permanently,” Tony threatens.

 

“And where is Dr. Banner?” Klaue asks, rolling over and firing directly at the arc reactor. Tony has it protected with bulletproof glass—or something like it—and the bullets bounce off harmlessly. “Did we not invite him to the party?”

 

He fires his repulsor directly at Klaue’s chest, feeling not an ounce of remorse, knowing that he’s breaking bones.

 

In the few seconds that his back is turned, the girl apparently gets to Steve, because he looks dazed, and his eyes are glazed over, a red light beginning to fade. “Shit, Cap,” Tony mutters and realizes that the wonder twins are gone, and that’s not good.

 

“Cap, hey, Cap,” Tony says, waving a hand in front of Steve’s face. “Come on, snap out of it.”

 

He hears Clint calling for Natasha, and her silence is telling. Clint calls for him and Steve, and Tony says, “I’ve got eyes on Cap. He got whammied.”

 

Clint asks for a location on the enhanced people, and Tony admits they’re gone. He keeps trying to get through to Natasha as Tony works on Steve. Klaue doesn’t get up, and the wonder twins don’t show, and he wonders if Skye and Clint had taken them out, considering that they’ve been working their way through the whole team, and he hasn’t felt anything more than a couple of tremors.

 

Tony grabs Steve’s fallen shield and then takes his arm, dragging him along. Steve rouses as they hit the door, although he still appears dazed and shaken.

 

He hears Natasha’s voice with relief, although he doesn’t like the idea of her being compromised. Skye sounds steady when she responds, though, which means that she and Clint got away clean.

 

Tony and Steve are the last to board the Quinjet, and Clint closes the ramp behind them. “Everybody in one piece?” Clint asks.

 

“We’re fine,” Tony replies, sitting Steve down next to Natasha. “They’re just shaken up.” He steps out of the suit and grabs a couple of bottles of water, handing one to each of them. “Drink this, both of you.”

 

“We got the data,” Skye says without being asked. “It was a trap, wasn’t it?”

 

Tony nods. “It was a trap. Klaue asked specifically about Bruce.”

 

“Shit,” Clint curses. “Fucking shit, and damn it all to hell. Hydra’s gunning for the Avengers.”

 

“That does seem to be the most logical conclusion,” Tony says. “You two were lucky.”

 

Skye glances over her shoulder. “They didn’t try to hit you again?”

 

“No, which makes me wonder if the effects aren’t as strong the second time around,” Tony replies. “How did you two escape?”

 

“Banner’s arrow worked like a charm,” Clint says. “And Skye here sensed Mr. Speedy Gonzales and knocked them both back. No telling how much damage they took.”

 

Tony nods. “Let’s not make any assumptions. At least we can alert Homeland Security. We might not be able to prevent them from operating on foreign soil, but if they’re targeting us, it’s a good bet they might show up in the U.S., or try to.”

 

Tony makes the call to Bruce once they’re at peak altitude, because he knows Bruce worries. “Hey there,” he says when Jarvis patches him through. “How are you?”

 

“I’m fine,” Bruce says, sounding a little exasperated. “I need an update, Tony. Jarvis says there was some trouble.”

 

Of course Jarvis would keep Bruce updated. “Clint and Skye got the data and are unscathed. Your arrow worked really well, and Skye used her powers judiciously.”

 

“Steve and Natasha?” Bruce counters.

 

Tony glances at them, and they both appear dazed still. “Recovering.”

 

“Okay, well, I think I want to run full scans on them when you guys get back, including brain scans,” Bruce says. “This close to the actual, uh…”

 

“Whammy is the word you’re searching for,” Tony supplies.

 

“Fine, whammy,” Bruce replies. “This close to the event, we might see a difference.”

 

Tony snorts. “Without reference scans?”

 

“You never know,” Bruce replies. “And for the record, I think we should have reference samples for everybody, blood work and brain scans, stored on a secure server.”

 

Tony sighs. “Agreed. We never know what we’re going to run into out there, and it might come in handy.”

 

“I’ll see you when you’re back home,” Bruce promises.

 

“Bruce,” Tony begins. “We need to be careful. Klaue asked about you specifically.”

 

Bruce sighs. “Then it was a trap. Good thing I didn’t go.”

 

“Good thing,” Tony echoes. “Hydra has us in its sights, Bruce.”

 

“Not surprising,” Bruce replies. “We offer a threat.”

 

“And their best bet is to discredit us,” Tony replies.

 

Bruce sighs. “I’ll be careful. You do the same.”

 

“See you soon,” Tony promises.

 

He sits down across from Natasha and Steve when he gets off the phone and asks, “How are you guys?”

 

Natasha shakes her head, refusing to respond.

 

“Steve?” Tony prompts.

 

Steve looks at him with hollow eyes. “I’m fine. She really does a number on your head, doesn’t she?”

 

“That’s my experience,” Tony agrees. “She digs up the things you fear most and makes you think you’re living them.”

 

Steve nods. “Sounds about right.”

 

Natasha finishes off her water bottle. “It was a good call not bringing Dr. Banner.”

 

“That’s what Hydra wanted,” Tony says. “They had to know we were watching Klaue. I’ll bet Strucker made contact with him and planted the story about negotiations breaking down with the hope of drawing us in.”

 

“Mission very nearly accomplished,” Steve says. “I hope to hell that the data we got off Klaue’s computer was worth the trouble.”

 

 

“This is great,” Bruce says, leaning in, adjusting his glasses. “This is better than great. This will help us trace every Hydra cell, every leader. With the information we already have, we may be able to shut the entire organization down.”

 

The rest of the team has been back for a full day, long enough for the post-mission medical examinations, a shower and change of clothes, and for Bruce to dig into the information that Skye had obtained.

 

Bruce hasn’t slept in 24 hours, too interested in the data, and too wired from the worry, to even attempt it. He’s been analyzing the information he got from Steve and Natasha, too, finding that their cortisol levels are also heightened, although their brain scans don’t show abnormal activity.

 

That suggests her powers work on the hippocampus region of the brain, although that doesn’t give Bruce any idea of how to counteract it.

 

Well, maybe a tinfoil helmet might help, or something similar. Tony has his helmet and Cap his cowl, but he doesn’t think he’ll have much luck convincing Natasha or Clint to wear something on their heads.

 

Tony looks amused. “And I thought I was the one who didn’t sleep.”

 

“I wasn’t on the mission,” Bruce points out, “and I wanted to analyze the data as soon as possible.”

 

“What have you found out about the whammy?” Tony asks.

 

Bruce shrugs. “Brain scans were normal, so it either wears off fast or it doesn’t actually change brain chemistry. It’s possible that if we were to do a scan while the whammy was being performed, we might see something, but adrenalin and cortisol were elevated.”

 

Tony nods. “Stress hormones.”

 

“Same as with you,” Bruce confirms. “And I don’t know how to prevent it.”

 

“Clint’s arrow worked well enough,” Tony replies.

 

Bruce raises an eyebrow. “Sure, but she still managed to get the drop on Natasha and Steve.”

 

Tony sighs. “Yeah, well. But you’re saying the information we retrieved was worth the trouble.”

 

“Definitely,” Bruce replies. “I haven’t had the chance to go through all of it yet, but we can trace payments, weapons purchased, supplies, and then we can track it back to specific people and locations.”

 

“Great,” Tony says, grabbing him by the shoulders and steering him out of the lab. “But you need to sleep.”

 

“I’m fine,” Bruce protests.

 

Tony snorts. “You wouldn’t let me get away with it, and I would be remiss in my duties as your boyfriend to let you get away with it either.”

 

Bruce yawns. “Okay, maybe.”

 

“No maybes about it,” Tony replies. “Get a few hours of sleep, and then rejoin us. I’m going to enlist Skye.”

 

Bruce presses a kiss to the corner of Tony’s mouth. “Thanks.”

 

“Always, Big Guy,” Tony says fondly.

 

Bruce sleeps for a good six hours, and when he wakes up, it’s mid-afternoon, and he’s on edge. He knows from experience that he needs to get rid of some energy if he’s going to settle down to work.

 

Pulling on a pair of shorts and an old t-shirt, Bruce shoves his feet into a pair of running shoes. “Jarvis, tell Tony I’m going running.”

 

Bruce stops in the kitchen for a glass of water and sees Skye. “Hey, how are you?” Bruce asks.

 

Skye smiles. “I think I’m supposed to be asking you that question.”

 

Bruce shrugs. “You did a good job. The data from Klaue is going to help.”

 

“I know,” Skye replies. “I just spent the last six hours sifting through it.” She glances at what he’s wearing and asks, “Are you going running?”

 

“Planned on it,” Bruce says.

 

Skye hesitates. “Mind if I come with you? I mean, I’m not much of a runner, but I figure I should work on my stamina.”

 

Tony strolls into the kitchen. “Or how about you two use the gym like normal people?”

 

Bruce sighs. “Tony, I haven’t been outside in days, and I’d like to see sunlight before I forget what it’s like.”

 

Skye frowns. “They’ve got alerts everywhere, Tony, and they were in South Africa. You don’t think they’d be here already, do you?”

 

“Who? Our wonder twins?” Bruce asks. “Is that what has you spooked?”

 

Tony sighs. “So I’m feeling a little paranoid. Sue me.”

 

“We’ll be fine,” Bruce insists. “And I need to work off some energy.”

 

Tony leers half-heartedly. “Yeah? I could help you out with that.”

 

“But that doesn’t satisfy my craving for sunlight,” Bruce replies. “Look, we’ll be fine. We aren’t going far.”

 

Tony nods. “Be careful.”

 

“I’ll watch his back,” Skye promises. “Just let me get changed real fast.”

 

“Is there reason to be worried, or are you still feeling jumpy?” Bruce asks. “Because if there’s a reason to worry, I’ll use the gym and go up on the roof for some sunshine.”

 

Tony sighs. “No, I’m just being paranoid. You should stretch your legs. Skye was right. Every major alphabet agency has pictures of our duo now, as well as pictures of Strucker. They’re not going to be getting into the country, not without a lot of effort.”

 

“I’ll keep an eye out,” Bruce promises, “as will Skye. I don’t want to hurt anybody, and I was on the run for a long time. I’m used to looking over my shoulder.”

 

Skye returns dressed for a run in shorts and a tank top. “Ready.”

 

“See you in a while,” Bruce says.

 

The day is warm, the breeze cool, and Bruce starts off with a slow jog to get them warmed up. They head for Central Park, gradually speeding their pace, and it’s an absolutely gorgeous day.

 

“This is great,” Skye says, her breath coming evenly with no hint of over-exertion yet.

 

“It’s easy to forget there’s a world outside of the lab sometimes,” Bruce agrees. “It’s the one thing I miss about being on the run.”

 

“What? Being outside?” Skye asks.

 

Bruce picks up the pace slightly. “Yeah, I spent a lot of hours outside.”

 

“I spent a lot of hours in my van,” Skye says with a smile that’s slightly nostalgic. “Sometimes I miss it, to be honest.”

 

They round a bend in the path, and Bruce feels the skin on the back of his neck prickle, and he turns, but not soon enough to stop what’s coming.

 

In the next moment, he’s far away from the sunlit park, strapped down to a chair in a lab, feeling a scalpel cut into his chest. The man holding the scalpel wears General Ross’ face, and Bruce is lost in a green haze.

 

 

Skye actually jogs a few steps ahead before she realizes that Bruce isn’t beside her anymore. When she turns, she sees him standing still, and she sees the same girl she’d run into in South Africa. Skye uses her powers to send the girl flying—again—but Bruce is transforming, and that is so not good.

 

She doesn’t have her phone with her, and she’s pretty sure Bruce doesn’t have his either, and then she feels a familiar shifting in the air. She extends a force field around her, expanding it rapidly, and then punches out, sending the speedy kid flying.

 

Right now, Skye knows she needs to minimize the damage that the Hulk will do, hopefully without getting smashed herself.

 

“Shit, shit, shit,” Skye mutters and glances around, seeing a few people—a few old people taking slow walks, a few other joggers, moms or nannies with strollers. “Run! Everybody, run!”

 

No one listens to her at first, but then Bruce fully transforms and the Hulk roars, and that gets everyone’s attention. “Run!” Skye says again, and pushes them back.

 

Even the wonder twins look freaked out, and Skye doesn’t blame them. The Hulk hadn’t been quite so scary when he was on a mission to smash the bad guys, but right now, he doesn’t know who his enemies are, although he clearly thinks he’s surrounded.

 

_At least we’re in the park_ , Skye thinks, somewhat hysterically. _I have to keep him here._

 

“Hey,” Skye calls out. “Big Guy!”

 

The Hulk turns on her, roaring, and Skye doesn’t stick around to find out whether he’s looking at her as an enemy. She runs full tilt for the interior of the park, pushing people away as gently as she can, clearing a path.

 

The Hulk uproots a tree and throws it at her, and Skye holds up her hands and turns the tree into splinters.

 

In another situation, where the Hulk hadn’t been triggered, where they were just playing, Skye would have enjoyed the exercise, but she knows how much danger she’s in. She also knows how devastated Bruce is going to be if he hurts her or anybody else.

 

Somehow, Skye _has_ to prevent him from doing any damage, other than maybe to some plant life.

 

Which means she has to keep the Hulk’s focus on her.

 

She sends a wave of energy towards the Hulk, rocking him back a step, and he roars again. Skye senses a couple of people close by, and she pushes them away. “Get out of here!” she shouts. “Seriously, what the hell is wrong with these people?” she mutters. “A Hulk is pretty obviously a sign to run as far away as possible!”

 

In a moment of inattention, the Hulk gets closer, swinging a giant fist in her direction, and Skye throws up a hand, pitting her power against his.

 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Skye says. “I don’t want you to hurt anybody else, and I _know_ you’re freaking out, but I need you to get over it, Bruce.”

 

The Hulk roars and rears back, apparently deciding to lope off for an easier target.

 

“No, shit stop,” Skye says. “Fuck, fuck, fuck…”

 

She takes off after the Hulk at a run, and she sends a blast at his back to get his attention again.

 

The Hulk turns on her with a snarl.

 

“Oh, so now I have your attention?” Skye asks. “You know, this would make a great training exercise if I didn’t think you were going to smash the hell out of me.”

 

Skye decides to try something new. She erects a force field around herself and watches as the Hulk’s fist comes at her, grateful that it holds.

 

The Hulk’s fist deflects, and a little of the madness recedes from his eyes as he tries again. Skye’s pretty sure he uses less force this time, and now confusion crosses his face.

 

Skye isn’t sure how much longer she can hold the force field, but the Hulk pokes the shield.

 

“I can’t keep this up much longer,” Skye admits. “But I don’t want you hurt, and I don’t want you to hurt anybody else.”

 

There’s no one else around now, and Skye thinks that probably helps. She’s not trying to hurt him, and he’s starting to recognize her as a friend. It would be different if they were in a more populated area, but they’re in the park, and she’s managed to warn people off.

 

She just has to get him calmed down.

 

“Look, maybe we could just sit here for a while,” Skye suggests. “And take a breath and calm down. No one’s after you, no one’s after me, and we can just relax.”

 

The Hulk huffs and actually sits down.

 

Skye releases her force field and does the same. “Thanks. I really didn’t think I could keep that up much longer.”

 

The Hulk stares at her, then shakes his head. “Ground shaker.”

 

“Yeah, that’s me,” Skye agrees, and watches as the green recedes from Bruce’s skin.

 

For a moment, she thinks the worst is over, and then she hears the crack of a branch, and she moves close to Bruce, who’s hunched over and disoriented. That seems to be standard for Bruce after a transformation, so Skye stands guard, watching their surroundings.

 

When the men in black approach, SHIELD patches on their shoulders, Skye knows they’re in trouble. She has no idea if Bruce can transform again so soon, but she doesn’t want to test that theory.

 

“Agent Skye, we’re here to take you and Dr. Banner into custody.” The person speaking is probably the lead agent, and most likely is one of Gonzales’ men. Skye’s mind whirls. She doesn’t think they can afford for SHIELD to arrest them, although she’d be willing to go if necessary.

 

But if they try to grab Bruce so soon after his brain getting fucked with, there’s no telling what damage he’ll do. If they trigger a transformation in the wrong location, it’s not going to be pretty, even if it’s only SHIELD agents at risk.

 

Skye has no way of calling Tony or the other Avengers, which means she’s all out of options.

 

Except for one.

 

Skye knows she’s at the end of her strength, but she shoves them back and shouts for Gordon.

 

Gordon arrives a few seconds later, replacing her force field with his own, taking in the scene in a split second. “I can take you; I can’t take Banner.”

 

“It’s both of us or neither of us,” Skye argues. “He’s my mentor and my friend. He’s an Avenger.”

 

Gordon hesitates, and the SHIELD agents fire on them. Skye augments his shield with her own to deflect the bullets. “He taught me how to do that. He protected me,” Skye insists. “I can’t let him down.”

 

Gordon nods, and that’s all the warning Skye gets before they’re somewhere else.

 

She doesn’t even have much time to take in her surroundings, because exhaustion catches up with her, and she passes out.

 

 

When Bruce wakes up, it’s with the full knowledge that he completely fucked up, and Tony had been right to be worried.

 

And then he realizes that he’s naked under a blanket, lying on a pallet on a hard, bare floor, and he has no idea where he is.

 

“Hey.”

 

Bruce rolls his head to see Skye sitting next to him, cross-legged. “I don’t think I need to ask what happened.”

 

“First, you didn’t hurt anybody,” Skye says. “We were in the park, and I managed to keep people away until I could talk you down.”

 

Bruce closes his eyes. “Fuck. Tony?”

 

“I don’t know,” Skye confesses. “I—we’re kind of out of contact. Gordon brought us here, and from what I’ve been able to find out, he’s the only one who can bring people in or out.”

 

Bruce lifts his head, grateful for the blanket. “How are you?”

 

Skye sighs. “I had some acupuncture, and that apparently restored my balance, but everybody has been very impressed by my control. Apparently, Inhumans usually go through a long period of training before ‘going through the mists,’ which translates into me getting exposed to the Terrigen crystals.”

 

Bruce has a number of questions, but there are priorities when you wake up naked in a strange place, and he glances around. “Could I get some clothes?”

 

“Oh, yeah,” Skye says, clambering to her feet and walking over to a low table next to a door. “I know this is weird, but I’m kind of getting used to you being naked.”

 

“It’s not weird,” Bruce replies. “I wind up naked far too often for it to be weird.”

 

“Fair point,” she replies, and collects a pile of clothing for him. “I’m not really sure what they’ve got for you, but it has to be better than nothing.”

 

Bruce shrugs. “Story of my life, honestly.”

 

Skye turns her back as Bruce pulls on a pair of cotton drawstring pants and a t-shirt. “I don’t think they were too happy when I insisted on staying with you, but I may have insinuated that you’d be upset if I weren’t here.”

 

“I would have been upset,” Bruce points out. “I probably wouldn’t have lost control, but people generally try not to make me angry.”

 

“Good to know.” A young man carrying a tray of what looks like food and tea enters the room. “The same can be said for just about anybody here, but I’d guess your gift is a little more destructive than most, Dr. Banner.”

 

Bruce raises his eyebrows. “I’m not sure I’d call it a gift.”

 

“From the footage I saw of the alien invasion, I’ll bet there are people who disagree,” he says. “Including Iron Man.”

 

Skye smirks. “He’s got you there, Bruce.”

 

“I’m Lincoln,” he says. “And Skye said you’d be hungry when you woke up.”

 

Bruce smiles. “Call me Bruce, and thank you.”

 

“Skye, Jiaying wants to see you privately. She said I could keep Dr. Banner—sorry, Bruce—company and then give him a tour,” Lincoln says.

 

Skye glances at Bruce, an eyebrow raised in a silent question.

 

Bruce nods. “It’s fine. Thanks.”

 

“I’ll take you to Jiaying and be right back,” Lincoln promises. “I’ll take good care of him, Skye.”

 

Bruce feels a little uncomfortable being left behind. He doesn’t know where they are, although it must be remote if people normally come and go by teleporter. He could probably make it out by himself, but he’s not going to leave Skye behind.

 

An enhanced person got them into this mess by triggering Bruce’s transformation; Bruce isn’t about to trust that everyone here has his or Skye’s best interests in mind.

 

The food is simple—tomato soup and a ham sandwich—but it soothes his rumbling stomach, and while he’s sopping up the last bit of soup with a crust of bread, Lincoln returns. “You still hungry?” he asks. “I can bring more food.”

 

Bruce shakes his head. “No, thanks. I’m good for now.”

 

“I, uh, brought a pair of shoes,” Lincoln says. “And a jacket. There are a few guys here about your size.”

 

Bruce hitches a shoulder. “I’m kind of used to making do. I haven’t had to do so for a while, but that’s a relatively new development.”

 

“I get that,” Lincoln replies, his expression warming slightly.

 

Bruce pulls on the shoes and the jacket and follows Lincoln outside. He takes a deep breath and looks around. They’re in the mountains, and Bruce would be willing to bet they’re somewhere in Asia, probably close to or inside Tibet.

 

Lincoln keeps giving him the sort of look most would give a rattlesnake about to strike, and Bruce says mildly, “I don’t bite.”

 

Lincoln stiffens, and then says, “Maybe not, but Gordon brought you here because you transformed and tore up Central Park. I’m kind of wondering what will set you off.”

 

“In this case, it was someone like you,” Bruce says, watching as the impact of that statement hits. “She’s been able to get to all of the Avengers, other than Hawkeye and Skye. She pulls your darkest fears out of your head and makes you live them.”

 

Lincoln’s fingers crackle with electricity. “Yeah, that would get just about anybody.”

 

“What do you call this place?” Bruce asks, deciding that a change of subject is in order, and knowing that asking _where_ won’t get him any answers.

 

Lincoln glances at him, startled. “ _Lai Shi_ , or Afterlife. You know, most people ask where they are, not what it’s called.”

 

Bruce smiles. “I’m not most people. Besides, if I asked, would you be able to tell me?”

 

“No,” Lincoln admits. “Gordon is the only one who goes in and out of this place, and they’re pretty careful to not reveal the exact location.”

 

“So, why should I ask a question I’m not going to get an answer to?” Bruce asks.

 

Lincoln laughs. “I guess that’s why you’re a genius.”

 

“I’m used to waking up strange places,” Bruce replies and pivots again. “It’s beautiful here.”

 

“It’s a sanctuary for us,” Lincoln says. “People come here to prepare to go through the mists, sometimes waiting years to be chosen. Skye’s experience is unusual.”

 

Bruce thinks about that. “Do you track everyone who goes through the mist?” he asks, using Lincoln’s terminology.

 

“Yeah, I mean, Jiaying and Gordon do,” Lincoln replies. “Why?”

 

“Because the person who attacked me has special abilities, and you didn’t know about her or her brother,” Bruce replies. “They work for Hydra, and I’m beginning to wonder if maybe they got their abilities some other way.”

 

Lincoln hesitates. “Does it matter?”

 

“I don’t know that it does,” Bruce admits. “I just wondered.”

 

“But it might explain why they’re working for this organization,” Lincoln says. “If they’re not part of us, if they’re not Inhumans—”

 

Bruce nods, still deep in thought. He knows well enough that there are a lot of ways someone can develop special abilities; he, Steve, and Tony are prime examples.

 

Hydra had Loki’s scepter, though, and they already know Loki used it to mess with people’s minds. Maybe Strucker had used that to alter the two of them.

 

“So, how do the Avengers feel about us?” Lincoln asks, pulling Bruce out of his thoughts.

 

“Oh, I think we’re willing to take people on a case by case basis,” Bruce replies, deciding to play things close to the vest. “They accepted me and Skye, didn’t they?”

 

 

Tony is in the lab when Jarvis says, “Sir, I believe there’s a problem with Dr. Banner.”

 

“What’s going on, J?” Tony asks.

 

“There’s a disturbance in Central Park,” Jarvis reports. “You had me monitor social media accounts for mentions of the Hulk.”

 

“I need my suit on the roof now.” Tony heads out of his lab at a dead run, straight into his suit where it’s waiting on the roof, and then he heads for Central Park. “Jarvis, you got a location?”

 

“They moved further into the park, away from the regular running path,” Jarvis says. “Bear left, sir. I have a lock on SHIELD frequencies.”

 

“Oh, shit,” Tony says and does as Jarvis suggests. “Notify the others, J. We might need them.”

 

“I’ve already done so, sir,” Jarvis replies.

 

From a distance, he can see SHIELD agents congregating around Skye and Bruce. Bruce is back to himself and Skye is holding off the SHIELD agents, protecting him. Tony can see a third figure inside what can only be a force field, crackling with energy, and the SHIELD agents start shooting.

 

And then, all three of them are gone and the SHIELD agents shout in alarm, waving their weapons around wildly.

 

“Hey!” Tony shouts. “I think it’s time that we all calm the _fuck_ down, and you put me in touch with the person in charge.”

 

“We have jurisdiction!” one of the men yells.

 

“I think I’d beg to differ,” Steve says, jogging up. He’s got his shield, although he’s not in uniform. “You’re making a big mistake, son.”

 

“Where are Skye and Bruce?” Clint asks, jogging up with his bow in hand.

 

“Whisked away by the teleporter who managed to get inside the Tower a few days ago,” Tony replies. “Which I have to believe wouldn’t have happened if the goon squad hadn’t shown up.”

 

“We were just following orders,” comes the protest.

 

Steve shares a look with Tony. “Where have I heard that before?”

 

“I want your boss in my Tower in the next hour,” Tony says. “If he’s not, let him know that SHIELD will be at war with the Avengers, and that’s something he doesn’t want.”

 

The men in black file away, and Clint lowers his bow. “What the fuck just happened?”

 

“Gonzales said he wanted to take Skye into custody,” Tony explains. “I told him where to shove it, and they apparently decided to take matters into their own hands.”

 

“But Bruce?” Steve asks.

 

Tony shakes his head. “Let’s find out if anybody was hurt, and if there’s footage. This is New York; someone probably got pictures on their phone.”

 

He flies over the park looking for wounded while Clint and Steve work the crowd that’s still gathered. The upshot seems to be that there are no injured or dead, although the Hulk had managed to do a number on some trees.

 

The crowd willingly shows Steve and Clint their pictures and videos of the event. No one got Bruce’s transformation on camera because it had happened too fast, and no one had noticed anything out of the ordinary that would have caused the transformation. Bruce has better control than that, and he’d have fought transforming, particularly with Skye’s presence, so there had to be a trigger.

 

“Jarvis, contact Maria Hill and let her know our wonder twins are probably in the country,” Tony orders. “We need more information, and we need it yesterday.”

 

Steve and Clint join him to compare notes before Tony flies back to the Tower. “A couple of people think they saw a girl that matches the description of our enhanced person, but they aren’t sure. There was a lot of confusion,” Steve says.

 

“The only thing people aren’t confused about is that quite a few felt like they were being pushed out of the way by a giant hand,” Clint adds. “I think we know what that means.”

 

“It means Bruce is going to be relieved he didn’t hurt anybody,” Tony replies grimly. “I don’t even want to know what might have happened if we’d had to deploy Veronica in Central Park.”

 

“You can’t blame that on SHIELD,” Steve points out.

 

“And what if this guy hadn’t teleported them away, and they’d managed to shoot Bruce? You think that would have ended well?” Tony demands. “If they’d hurt Skye—”

 

Steve nods. “It would have been bad. For what it’s worth, I agree with you, Tony. Skye’s proven herself, and she’s got her powers under control. Today proved that. SHIELD doesn’t have the right to take her into custody when she’s done nothing wrong, and a lot right.”

 

Tony is a little relieved that they’re all in agreement, at least as far as Skye is concerned. “So, we can all acknowledge that Gonzales was out of bounds.”

 

“He’s been putting Bruce at risk since the beginning,” Steve says heavily. “Whether Gonzales wants to admit it or not, Skye was under Coulson’s protection, and he entrusted her to ours. Gonzales is interfering in Avengers’ business now.”

 

“Agreed,” Clint says. “We’ll present a united front.”

 

Tony nods. “I’ll meet you two back at the Tower.”

 

He’s worried about Bruce, of course, but he puts that out of his mind. Right now, he needs to be ready to make his case to Gonzales that Bruce—and Skye—are completely off limits.

 

The three-piece suit he puts on is sharp, meant to intimidate in a different way than the Iron Man suit. He straightens his tie and steps out of the master room only to find Natasha waiting for him.

 

“You know Bruce can take care of himself,” she says.

 

Tony swallows. “I can’t talk about this right now.”

 

“When are you going to talk about it?” Natasha asks. “Out of everybody, I know what you mean to each other, and you’re going to need to have it together.”

 

Tony spreads his arms mockingly. “I have it together.”

 

“You’re pissed as hell,” Natasha counters.

 

“Okay, so I am!” Tony snaps. “This is the second time those goons have put Bruce at risk! You _know_ how he feels about losing control, and you _know_ what it would do to him if he hurt or killed someone because some fucking _assholes_ attacked him to get to someone he cares about!”

 

“And that’s why you need to keep it together,” Natasha advises, concern and amusement warring in her expression. “You have all of us behind you, and SHIELD is operating in a gray area. If the Avengers come out as a united force and condemn them, the rest of the world will follow suit.”

 

Tony lets out a breath. “We’re going to have to do some damage control around Bruce’s transformation.”

 

“Someone attacked him, he acted to protect the women he was with, and she used her influence over him to ensure he didn’t harm anyone,” Natasha says quickly. “Dr. Banner never wants to hurt innocent bystanders, but he’s very protective of those he cares about.”

 

Tony’s already nodding. “We can use that to our advantage. People might be a little more stand-offish with Bruce, but they’ll avoid triggering him if they recognize him.”

 

“Come on,” Natasha says. “I got word that Gonzales is calling in. He sent a team, but I think he’s at a remote location.”

 

Tony snarls. “That fucking coward.”

 

“Keep it together,” Natasha warns him again. “Let me and Steve do most of the talking. Unless you want to come out and claim him as your boyfriend, your anger isn’t going to help.”

 

They take the call in one of the main conference rooms, and Tony does as Natasha suggests and just sits and glowers.

 

“Dr. Banner was a danger to bystanders,” Gonzales is saying.

 

“And you think you can control him?” Steve asks. “If you were concerned about Dr. Banner, I should have been your _first_ call!”

 

“I apologize, Captain Rogers,” Gonzales says stiffly. “Our concern was for the public welfare.”

 

Clint snorts. “You mean you wanted Skye, and you were willing to go through Dr. Banner to get her. Don’t front, Gonzales.”

 

“Skye is a SHIELD agent,” he says. “She belongs in our custody.”

 

Steve leans forward, barely restrained fury in his eyes. “No, she’s an _Avenger_. You’ve threatened her twice now, both times while accompanied by Dr. Banner. While you might not have triggered this transformation, you could easily have caused another. Considering that Skye was the one primarily responsible for preventing any injuries, you could have easily caused even more property damage or civilian injuries or deaths.”

 

“Captain Rogers, I assure you—”

 

“No,” Steve snaps. “Cross us again, Gonzales, and the Avengers will declare SHIELD a terrorist organization. We’ll name names, and you will not like the result.”

 

Gonzales’ expression freezes. “That seems excessive.”

 

“When you risk a major incident with not one but two of our members, it isn’t,” Steve says. “Consider yourself warned.”

 

The video cuts out, and Tony fans himself. “That was hot.”

 

Steve flushes. “Shut up.”

 

“No, really,” Tony replies.

 

“Stop being an asshole,” Natasha orders, but she’s hiding a smile. “We need to find Bruce and Skye. These people might have the best intentions, but they might also be with Hydra.”

 

Tony rubs his eyes. “I knew I should have lo-jacked Bruce.”

 

“You’re saying you can’t track him,” Steve says disbelievingly.

 

“He _was_ successful at evading the Army for years,” Tony points out. “While he emits a low level amount of gamma radiation, it’s not something we can pick up on regular scans, and if he’s out of range of the most sensitive equipment on the planet—which is most places—it’s not possible.”

 

“But it might be possible to trace the teleporter who took them with the right information.”

 

All heads in the room swivel, and Coulson steps into the conference room. “I hope you don’t mind. Jarvis let me in.”

 

“I’d call him a traitor, but I’m pretty interested in what you know right now,” Tony replies. “So, let’s hear it.”

 

Coulson steps into the room, looking tired and more rumpled than Tony has seen him in the past. “I have a few people with me.”

 

“Does anybody need medical assistance?” Steve asks, getting to his feet.

 

“Yes, they do,” Coulson says. “Hunter’s a bit banged up, and I promised Fitz a look at your labs, if I’m being honest.”

 

“I hope you didn’t promise any time with Bruce, because it’s not going to happen,” Tony mutters.

 

“That would be Jemma Simmons,” Coulson says. “Fitz is far more interested in you, Mr. Stark. He’s engineering; she’s biochem.”

 

Tony shrugs. “If he can help us find Bruce, I’ll give him the grand tour myself.”

 

“Well, then, it looks like I need to update you all on SHIELD’s involvement, and what we’re doing to combat Hydra,” Coulson says. “I’m assuming you’re already aware that I’ve been working with Fury to gain intelligence on Hydra, including giving you the location of Loki’s scepter once we located it.”

 

“We are,” Steve says. “That’s how we took down the base in Sokovia.”

 

“It’s a good start,” Coulson says, then motions the person behind him into the room. “Everyone, this is Mike Peterson. Mike, the Avengers.”

 

The man named Mike Peterson looks to be half machine, and Tony is wildly curious, but he knows now isn’t the time. “Nice to meet you all,” Mike replies.

 

“Where is Hunter?” Natasha asks. “We have medical facilities on site.”

 

“We parked on the roof,” Coulson admits. “Honestly, it was helpful to have Gonzales focused on you all for a bit. And Hunter’s not in any immediate danger. Fitz is with him right now.”

 

“Let’s get everybody settled,” Tony says.

 

“I’ll go,” Clint says, even as Steve gets to his feet. “Steve and I will take care of our guests; you and Natasha can make nice with Phil and Mike here.”

 

Clint’s dirty look at Coulson suggests he has more to say in private, and Tony understands that impulse. He still hasn’t been able to read Coulson the full riot act.

 

When they’re gone, Tony snaps, “You could have warned us.”

 

“I didn’t know much myself,” Coulson protests.

 

Natasha’s hands are flying over a keyboard. “Try again, Phil.”

 

“I don’t know what you mean,” Phil protests.

 

Maria Hill’s face appears on the screen. “Ah, Phil. Nice to see you’re in one piece.”

 

“This is the second time Gonzales has gone after Bruce,” Tony says.

 

Hill grimaces. “Honestly, we knew that Gonzales was interested in getting his hands on enhanced people, but the Avengers should have been off-limits.”

 

“I wasn’t aware of the full extent of what Gonzales was planning until he attacked the Playground,” Coulson admits. “I was a little busy, what with the alien writing and the Theta Protocol.”

 

“So, what’s his deal?” Tony demands. “In fact, what the hell does SHIELD even want these days?”

 

“SHIELD has always had split priorities,” Coulson admits. “There are those within SHIELD who looked askance at enhanced people, which is why we had the Registry, and why anybody considered dangerous got locked away. While Fury was in charge, however, the emphasis was on only those considered dangerous, while occasionally using those we thought we could use.”

 

“The Avengers Initiative was Fury’s idea, and his baby,” Hill adds. “A lot of people didn’t agree with it, including me.”

 

“You seem to have come around,” Natasha says.

 

She shrugs. “Fury was right. That doesn’t mean everyone else in SHIELD agrees.”

 

“And there is some debate as to how SHIELD should be run,” Coulson adds. “Gonzales and his people are running it by committee.”

 

Hill rolls her eyes at that. “They forget that Fury was willing to listen to others’ opinions.”

 

“As long as they weren’t stupid opinions,” Coulson says with a smile. “Nevertheless, we have reason to believe that Hydra has been tracking enhanced people and capturing as many of them as they can.”

 

Steve and Clint return, and Steve says, “Your man is going to be fine. He’s with the onsite doctor now. What do we know?”

 

“We have three separate problems,” Coulson says. “And frankly, all three center around enhanced people.”

 

Tony ticks them off on his fingers. “Gonzales, and how desperately he wants powered people, which might lead him to attack Bruce and/or Skye again. Hydra and their allies, which includes at least two enhanced people. And then we’ve got this group of enhanced people who have Skye and Bruce, and whose motivations are unknown.”

 

“That about sums it up,” Coulson agrees. “I think Gonzales will back off for a while, but Hydra is a problem, and we need to find Dr. Banner and Skye. I suggest you start with the teleporter, because we know Hydra was tracking him.”

 

Tony snaps his fingers. “What about that information we got from Klaue? The data we need might be in there. Bruce and Skye were working on it before they got themselves kidnapped.”

 

“Work on that,” Steve says. “And get whoever you need to help. Gonzales can’t be our main priority right now, but finding our missing team members is.”

 

Coulson glances at Tony. “I heard through the grapevine that you made Skye an Avenger.”

 

“It seemed like the right thing to do,” Tony replies. “And you did entrust her to us.”

 

He nods. “Thanks for taking such good care of her.”

 

“She’s taken pretty good care of us,” Steve says. “You should be proud of her.”

 

“Oh, I am,” Coulson says.

 

 

Lincoln leaves Skye with a woman who doesn’t look that much older than Skye, although her scarred face suggests a traumatic past. “I’m sorry I wasn’t available to greet you when you first arrived. Dr. Banner’s presence was unexpected.”

 

“I couldn’t leave him,” Skye explains. “He’s been my mentor, and he was vulnerable.”

 

“Most of us come here to be mentored and trained.” Jiaying gives her a long look. “You’re unique in that respect.”

 

Skye hesitates. “Not that unique. I mean, there are plenty of people here who have been exposed to the mist.”

 

“But they have been preparing for this their entire lives,” Jiaying counters. “They undergo months or even years of training before they’re ready, and then they train afterward to learn about their gift and how to control it. There are some who would say that you’ve had it easier.”

 

Skye hides her discomfort. “There are a lot of people who don’t know me or anything about my life either.”

 

“Of course not,” Jiaying replies. “I meant no offense.”

 

“None taken,” Skye says automatically. “Look, not that I’m not grateful for your help, and I really do appreciate it, but I need to let the Avengers know we’re okay.”

 

Jiaying hesitates. “There are some things we should discuss before you go back, although if Dr. Banner wishes to leave, Gordon can take him home.”

 

Skye is pretty certain that Bruce isn’t going to leave if she stays, although they might not have a choice. Gordon is fast and slippery, and he could easily transport Bruce back to the Tower before either of them could launch a protest.

 

“I’d like it if he stayed,” Skye says. “No offense, but I feel safe with him.”

 

“You trust someone who turns into the Hulk,” Jiaying says, sounding faintly disbelieving.

 

Skye shrugs. “The Hulk likes me, and that means I can help protect people from the Hulk when necessary. That’s kind of what the Avengers are all about.”

 

Jiaying has a nearly perfect poker face, but Skye can see emotions flicker, although she can’t get a good read on her. “I was going to offer to mentor you, but it seems you’ve already found someone.”

 

“When everything changed, I felt like I was going crazy,” Skye says, feeling defensive. “Nothing felt right, I was losing my team, people were looking at me like I was a freak—except for Fitz, but he’s great.” She stops. “Sorry, I’m babbling.”

 

“No, it’s fine,” Jiaying says. “We have very few people who have gone through the mist who haven’t also been trained here. If there’s a better way to go about things, or even if there’s another option, it would be good to know.”

 

“So, Coulson—the director of SHIELD, the guy that gave me a second chance—figured that the best person to train someone like me would be someone like Bruce,” Skye says. “And Bruce was great. He taught me how to connect to my abilities, how to trust my instincts, and how to control it. I’m not perfect, but he taught me that was okay, too.”

 

Jiaying nods. “He sounds like a good man.”

 

“It probably doesn’t hurt that Tony Stark is also pretty great, and was really nice to me,” Skye admits. “Even Captain Rogers was coming around. We got enough information to shut down Hydra, which is great, because they’re after enhanced people. Or Inhumans. I think they want to reproduce the effects of the mist.”

 

“You know this for a fact,” Jiaying says. “That Hydra has been hunting us, and they’re not the same as SHIELD?”

 

Skye hesitates. “Well, I can’t say SHIELD has the best attitude, but they only came after me because I’m a SHIELD agent.”

 

“You believe in their mission,” Jiaying says, her voice flat.

 

Skye frowns. “The Avengers’ mission? Of course, because I’m one of them.”

 

Jiaying is quiet. “I’d like to run some tests, just to see if there’s something I can teach you that Dr. Banner can’t. Given what Dr. Banner has done for you, I’m willing to let him stay as long as you are here.”

 

Skye nods, knowing that her control isn’t perfect, and willing to learn new techniques. “I’m sorry. I feel like I’m messing everything up.”

 

Jiaying shakes her head. “No, you did nothing wrong. You’re a strong, independent woman, and you did what you needed to do in order to survive. You’ve found your own family.”

 

“I didn’t have much of a choice,” Skye admits. “I searched for my parents for years, but when I found my dad, he was a psycho. I made a family with SHIELD until my powers manifested. With the Avengers, at least I feel like I’m with people who understand me.”

 

Jiaying’s voice is cool and remote when she says, “Then that is the most important thing. I’ll set up a time tomorrow to meet with you to review your training progress.”

 

Skye doesn’t understand why Jiaying would be angry, but she clearly is. She’d think that her control, and Bruce’s training, would make someone like Jiaying proud. “Are you sure I haven’t done something to make you mad?”

 

Jiaying smiles. “No, Skye. You’re just a surprise. We’re careful about who becomes something new. In the past, there have been those who didn’t follow our wisdom, who insisted on going through the mist, and have brought only horror and death.”

 

Skye grimaces. “So, which am I? Horror or death?”

 

Jiaying appears startled, and then shakes her head. “Neither. I’m sorry that you believe I think poorly of you.”

 

“I’m not sure _what_ you think, to be honest,” Skye replies. “I just—”

 

“We’re still getting to know one another,” Jiaying says. “It will take time.”

 

Skye smiles. “It usually does.”

 

“You should relax,” Jiaying says. “Show Dr. Banner around. I have your word that he’s safe?”

 

“As long as someone doesn’t try to hurt him or me,” Skye replies. “He gets pretty protective.”

 

Jiaying laughs. “Well, you could do worse than to have someone like the Hulk feel protective of you.”

 

“It goes both ways,” Skye says.

 

“Enjoy your evening.” Jiaying nods and drifts away, and Skye is left with an unsettled feeling.

 

Afterlife is beautiful, peaceful, filled with tiny alcoves and picturesque homes, shady groves and flowering plants and trees. Skye wanders around, uncertain as to whether she should stop someone to ask where she might find Lincoln and Bruce, when they find her.

 

“Hey,” Lincoln says. “Did you have a good meeting with Jiaying?”

 

She’s their leader, and Skye would no more confess her discomfort with someone who respects Jiaying than she would talk smack about Coulson with Fitz and Simmons. “Yeah, it was fine,” Skye replies. “It’s really beautiful here.”

 

Bruce gives her a look that says he knows she’s deflecting and is going to let her get away with it. “I was just saying as much,” he says. “This place has an aura of peace that I’ve rarely experienced.”

 

Lincoln smiles. “Yeah, it’s easy to feel safe here, which is the whole point. Folks who feel safe are less likely to lose control of their gifts.” He hesitates. “Look, I don’t want to step on any toes here, but are your sleeping arrangements okay? If you guys want privacy, I can find another place for Bruce to stay, or he can bunk with me.”

 

“That’s kind of you,” Bruce says.

 

“We’re good,” Skye insists. “The cabin we were staying at when we first met was pretty close quarters, so we’re used to it.”

 

“I’m taken,” Bruce says with a smile. “And Skye isn’t exactly my type.”

 

There’s a pause while Lincoln blinks and the meaning sinks in. “Oh. Oh! Yeah, okay. We’ll keep things like they are then. Just let me know if there’s anything I can do to make your stay more comfortable.”

 

“Did you get the rundown?” Skye asks when Lincoln leaves them alone.

 

“And a brief tour,” Bruce replies. “Are you hungry?”

 

“I think I’d rather walk a bit,” Skye says. They head out of the main village, along one of the paths that leads up into the mountains. She waits until they’re alone before she says, “Jiaying is giving me weird vibes.”

 

“Dangerous?”

 

“Disappointed,” Skye says after thinking about it for a moment. “She was looking at me the same way Coulson did when he found out I fed information to my hacker friend, like I’d let her down, but I’ve never met her before!”

 

Bruce put a soothing hand on her arm. “I know, but maybe she knows you. We’ve known for a while now that your abilities are likely inherited.”

 

Skye thinks about it, and then puts the pieces together. “Wait. She got really weird when I said that I was an Avenger, and I felt like I belonged with you guys.”

 

“She wants you to belong _here_ ,” Bruce says. “You’re one of them, and you just announced that you’re an Avenger.”

 

Skye grimaces. “Should I not have said that? I didn’t know! I mean—”

 

Bruce puts both hands on her shoulders. “Skye, you didn’t do anything wrong. You _are_ an Avenger. I don’t know this woman, I don’t know her leadership style, or her capabilities. She might be wonderful. But she was counting on you to be one of _them_.”

 

Bruce is steady and kind and _good_ , as he has been since Skye first met him, and she can’t help but think she’s dragged him into something that has the potential to be incredibly dangerous.

 

“I’m sorry I dragged you into this,” she says. “I was being selfish.”

 

“You don’t know that Gonzales wouldn’t have tried to hold me,” Bruce counters quickly. “And if he had, there might have been casualties. We’ll get through this together.”

 

“Tony probably isn’t going to forgive me,” Skye observes wryly.

 

Bruce huffs a laugh. “No, I think he’ll save his ire for Gonzales and SHIELD.”

 

 

Bruce has to admit that he’s impressed with Afterlife. He doesn’t like being out of touch with Tony, and he suspects that he’s not getting the full story, but the place has the feeling of a small village.

 

Bruce is also fairly certain that he could ask to be returned to New York, and they would happily see the back of him. He’s not so sure they’ll be willing to let Skye go, though, and Bruce has to admit he’s curious about these people—Inhumans.

 

Hydra wants them, as does Gonzales’ faction of SHIELD, and he’s fairly certain that even Coulson and Steve would want to put them on the registry. Bruce thinks that’s a terrible idea, because these are _people_ , and categorizing them, labeling their powers, tracking them…

 

Historically, that hasn’t been great, and if Hydra were to get their hands on that data, it would be even worse.

 

The apartment—for lack of a better word—they’ve been assigned has its own little courtyard. The single room has a couple of beds and a bathroom, and is comfortable and well decorated. Skye had gone to meet with Jiaying to show off her skills and demonstrate her level of control over her abilities, and Bruce takes the opportunity to meditate in the courtyard.

 

He’s not worried about Skye, particularly after New York, and the way she’d handled his transformation in Central Park. He glances up when he hears footsteps and is a little surprised to see the teleporter, Gordon.

 

“How are you settling in, Dr. Banner?” he asks.

 

“It’s peaceful here,” Bruce replies. “I’m surprised that you agreed to bring me along for the ride, to be honest.”

 

“May I sit?” Gordon asks.

 

Bruce waves a hand. “Of course.”

 

“I find the Avengers intriguing,” Gordon admits. “Particularly you. You’ve had to learn control in much the same way we do.”

 

“It was either learn control or hurt a lot of people,” Bruce replies. “But I imagine it’s the same for the people here, just as it’s important to have the right material to start with.”

 

Gordon nods. “We select those who go through the change very carefully. It’s one of the reasons we were concerned when we realized that two people had done so without any prior training or preparation.”

 

“How did you know they’d changed?” Bruce asks.

 

He has a hard time reading Gordon’s expression without being able to look into his eyes, but he knows he’s asking a lot. How they know where Inhumans are, and giving Bruce that information, could easily backfire.

 

“You were hunted for years before you joined the Avengers,” Gordon says.

 

Bruce nods, knowing that’s fairly common knowledge. “I was. SHIELD helped me, but I imagine that being part of the Avengers was a bigger help.”

 

“Then I think that you’ll understand that telling you what I can do is a leap of faith,” Gordon replies.

 

Bruce thinks about that for a long moment. “I won’t use the information against you,” he promises.

 

“Lincoln did say that you were asking about two enhanced people you came across, and whether they were Inhumans,” Gordon says. “They’re not. I can sense other Inhumans. We’re connected.”

 

Bruce raises his eyebrows. “Like entangled particles.”

 

Gordon chuckles. “I should have known that a nuclear physicist would see it right away.”

 

“Tell me, what is it that you and Jiaying are hoping to get out of my presence here?” Bruce asks, coming at the question from a different angle. “You could have whisked me away, back to New York, and kept Skye here.”

 

“I’ll let Jiaying answer that question,” Gordon replies. “But I don’t think Skye would have forgiven us if we had forced her to stay and taken you elsewhere without your permission.”

 

“Probably not, no,” Bruce replies with a smile. “She’s oddly protective of me.”

 

Gordon cocks his head. “Not so odd, really. You’re just as protective of her as she is of you. You asked why we kept you here, but you’re the one who’s staying.”

 

Skye enters the courtyard, followed by a woman with a scarred face, and Bruce figures this might be the famous Jiaying. “I have a pick up to make,” Gordon says, getting to his feet. “I’ll see you soon, Dr. Banner.”

 

“Good luck,” Bruce says.

 

Jiaying settles herself on the ground across from Bruce, and after a second Skye sits between them. “Your training of Skye is most impressive. It’s been a long time since someone has gone through the mist without guidance, and it generally ends badly. The training you’ve provided proves the exception to that rule.”

 

“I wish I had someone who could have given me guidance when I first transformed,” Bruce admits. “If I could be of any assistance to Skye, I’m glad for it.”

 

“Do all the Avengers feel as you do?” Jiaying asks.

 

Bruce hesitates. “Tony does. I’m not sure about Thor, but I think Natasha and Clint take people as they come. The person who might have the hardest time would be Steve.”

 

Skye grimaces. “Yeah, he’s definitely the one to convince. Bruce can talk Tony around pretty easily, but if you want buy-in from pretty much everybody, it has to be Captain America.”

 

“Can he be convinced that we mean no harm?” Jiaying asks.

 

Bruce hesitates. “In time, I think so. Steve needs to see you as real people and not potential threats. If we can get him to do that, he’ll come around.”

 

“And Mr. Stark?” Jiaying presses. “He doesn’t see us as a threat?”

 

Bruce meets her eyes and decides that if he’s in for a penny, he’s in for a pound. “You might as well know that Tony and I are together. It’s not common knowledge, but you can see why he might place a high priority on policies that ensure my well-being.”

 

“You believe that policies that would protect you would also protect us,” Jiaying says, sounding skeptical.

 

“Tony takes it personally when my life is threatened,” Bruce says. “And both Hydra and Gonzales have done so at this point.”

 

Jiaying rises. “Would you be willing to intercede for us?”

 

“I would,” Bruce replies, wondering what he’s getting himself into, but these people _are_ people. He no more wants to see them catalogued and tracked than he wants that for himself.

 

“Thank you, I’ll think about what you’ve said,” Jiaying says.

 

When they’re alone, Bruce asks, “How did it go?”

 

“She seemed impressed,” Skye replies. “And still weirdly disappointed.”

 

Bruce has his own ideas about that but no proof, and so he keeps his own counsel. “If I go back, will you stay here?”

 

Skye shakes her head. “It’s great here, but you taught me control, and I can do more good out there than I can here. If they need someone to be an advocate, I can do that better as an Avenger.”

 

“For what it’s worth, I think you’re right,” Bruce says, “but I would support your decision either way.”

 

“You interested in lunch?” Skye asks. “I’m starving.”

 

“I could eat,” he replies.

 

They’re on their way to the communal kitchen when Jiaying and Gordon stop them. “One of our people has gone missing from a trip to the Czech Republic,” Jiaying states, clearly agitated. “Would SHIELD have detained him?”

 

Bruce shares a look with Skye. “They were after Skye because she was a SHIELD agent,” he says. “How old was he?”

 

“His name is Ethan, and he’s twenty four,” Gordon replies.

 

“They don’t have the resources to track down random people unless they’ve done something wrong,” Skye says. “Even Gonzales. Hydra would, though.”

 

“We might be able to find him,” Bruce offers. “We’d recovered a considerable amount of data on Hydra that might give us some idea of who would have done it and where they’d be keeping him.”

 

Jiaying glances at Gordon, and then she nods. “When you discover something, or when Captain Rogers is ready to listen, just call for Gordon.” Some unnamed emotion flits across her face when she looks at Skye. “You’re welcome to return at any time.”

 

Bruce notices that she doesn’t extend him the same courtesy, but he understands. He’s not an Inhuman, which means he doesn’t truly belong in Afterlife.

 

“I’ll put you back in Central Park,” Gordon says. “We’re less likely to be noticed there.”

 

“That works,” Bruce replies, and no sooner does he say the words than they’re in Central Park. Gordon is gone in the next instant, not even bothering to say goodbye.

 

“Let’s get back to the Tower,” Bruce says immediately. “Tony’s going to be worried.”

 

 

“His name is List,” Tony says wearily. “We know he was in Sokovia, and that he’s been experimenting on people with powers. We’re fairly certain that he’s responsible for our enhanced duo—a brother and sister pair by the names of Pietro and Wanda Maximoff.”

 

“How are they finding them?” Hunter asks.

 

“Remember the teleporter?” Tony asks. “It seems that Hydra found a way to trace his energy signature, and they’re using that to locate others.”

 

Steve leans forward. “Can we use that same trick?”

 

“We’re still working on reverse engineering the problem,” Tony admits. “Given how he showed up where Skye was on two occasions, he has to have a way to locate at least some enhanced people. That might help us find him eventually.”

 

“Sir,” Jarvis says. “Dr. Banner and Skye just entered the building.”

 

Tony straightens. “What?”

 

“They’re on their way to the conference room now,” Jarvis confirms.

 

“Well, that’s unexpected,” Coulson says.

 

Bruce and Skye enter the conference room a few seconds later, neither of them looking any the worse for wear.

 

In that moment, Tony doesn’t care that they have company, or that he and Bruce are trying to keep their relationship a secret. All he knows is that he’s spent the last three days without Bruce, and he never wants to do that again.

 

He’s been worried sick, and there Bruce is, rumpled and unshaven and wearing borrowed clothing, but in one piece and smiling at Tony brightly.

 

Tony closes the distance between them and hauls Bruce in close. “Hey, I’m okay,” Bruce murmurs, holding Tony just as tightly. “I’m fine. We’re good here.”

 

Tony kisses him then, a little desperately, and Bruce doesn’t protest, just kisses him back, gentling the kiss gradually.

 

Steve finally clears his throat. “I’d tell you guys to get a room, but we still have work to do.”

 

Bruce pulls back with a rueful smile. “We do. We’re actually here because an Inhuman is missing, and we think Hydra might have him.”

 

“It’s probably List,” Tony says. “We were just talking about that before you showed up.”

 

He glances over to see Fitz hugging Skye tightly, and Skye whispering in his ear. Fitz has been quiet the last few days, and Tony hasn’t had the time or the energy to try drawing him out.

 

“Why don’t you introduce us to the rest of the group, and we can get started,” Bruce suggests. “Director Coulson, it’s good to see you again.”

 

“You as well,” Coulson replies, but his eyes are on Skye, looking like he wants to hug her, too, but he doesn’t move. “Skye, how are you?”

 

“I’m fine,” Skye says. “Really. Hey, Mike.”

 

“Hey,” Peterson says with a smile. “Lookin’ good.”

 

“You too,” Skye replies.

 

Coulson finishes the introductions, and they all take seats around the large conference table, Bruce sitting next to Tony. Tony puts a surreptitious hand on Bruce’s leg.

 

“Where were you?” Steve asks.

 

Bruce glances at Skye. “I don’t know.”

 

Steve frowns. “Bruce—”

 

“I really don’t know,” Bruce says. “They called the place Afterlife, and the only way in or out is via the teleporter. I can tell you that I suspect it’s somewhere in China, in the mountains, but they want to keep the location a secret.”

 

“With good reason,” Skye points out. “Considering that one of their people just went missing. With Hydra taking enhanced people, they’re right to worry.”

 

Steve nods reluctantly. “Walk us through what happened.”

 

“The weird one happened,” Bruce says grimly.

 

“Wanda Maximoff,” Tony supplies the name. “She’s weird; her brother, Pietro, is fast.”

 

Bruce nods. “She triggered a transformation in the park by showing me one of my deepest fears. Skye was able to prevent me from harming anyone, and she called Gordon when Gonzales’ people showed up.”

 

“Well done, Skye,” Steve says approvingly, and Tony can see her blush. “We need to move on List quickly. We don’t want to leave anyone in Hydra’s hands for long.”

 

“Whatever you need from me and my people,” Coulson promises.

 

Tony is so fucking tired, but he squares his shoulders. “I’ll pull all the information we have on List’s location.”

 

“I’d appreciate it, but you’re not going,” Steve says, not unkindly. “You’re exhausted and in no shape for a mission.”

 

Tony wants to protest, but then Coulson says, “Mike and I will go.”

 

“I’m in,” Skye insists. “I’m rested up, and if there are Inhumans there, they’re more likely to trust another Inhuman.”

 

Steve nods. “Agreed. Bruce, I don’t think we’re going to need the extra firepower.”

 

Bruce glances at Skye and then says, “I think Skye’s more than proven herself even in my absence.”

 

“Great, then we’re set once we collect Widow and Hawkeye. Get what you need, and suit up,” Steve orders. “Tony, Bruce, a word.” The others take that as an order to clear out, which it definitely is. “Bruce, is there anything I need to know about these Inhumans?”

 

“They’re people, Steve,” Bruce says, sounding a little weary. “They’re just people. Most of them want to live their lives. They try to maintain secrecy for just this reason.”

 

Steve gives Bruce a long look. “What aren’t you telling me?”

 

“I have no proof,” Bruce warns him.

 

Steve shrugs. “I don’t care.”

 

“The leader of the Inhumans is likely related to Skye somehow, possibly her mother,” Bruce says. “I haven’t mentioned it to Skye, though.”

 

“What makes you think that?” Tony asks.

 

“The way she looked at Skye,” Bruce replies. “The way she seemed disappointed that Skye didn’t need her training, or that she’d built a new family. She wanted Skye to need her, and to need the Inhumans.”

 

Steve raises his eyebrows. “Is it going to be a problem?”

 

“If my suspicions turn out to be correct, and Skye finds out? I don’t know,” Bruce replies. “Jiaying had several opportunities to tell her, and didn’t.”

 

“She’s not going to thank you for not saying anything,” Tony points out, knowing how much Bruce cares about Skye.

 

“What am I going to tell her?” Bruce asks. “I’ve got my suspicions, but no evidence. From what I’ve been able to gather, the inherent qualities that make Inhumans what and who they are come from genetics. Skye knows that at least one of her parents had to be an Inhuman.”

 

“But she hasn’t put the pieces together yet,” Steve says.

 

“Frankly, she hasn’t had _time_ ,” Bruce replies. “I didn’t have much to do there, but Skye was kept fairly busy. Plus, Jiaying wasn’t trying to keep information from me.”

 

“All right,” Steve says. “I’ll keep an eye on her.”

 

“Good luck,” Bruce replies. “And be careful.”

 

Steve nods. “Always.”

 

“I’ll send the data to Natasha,” Tony says, knowing that once he does that, his job will be done.

 

“Thanks,” Steve says. “You two have fun.”

 

“Oh, I think that’s a given,” Tony replies.

 

Steve rolls his eyes. “Seriously, guys, get a room.”

 

When he’s gone, Tony quickly sends the data, and then says, “Okay, we definitely need to get a room.”

 

Bruce hums. “I think you need to sleep, but I’ll stay with you.”

 

“I was about ready to go out of my mind,” Tony admits hoarsely. “I think if you’d been gone much longer, Natasha would have stunned me and forced me to sleep.”

 

“Come on, then,” Bruce says, grabbing his hand and tugging him towards the elevator.

 

“Natasha also said she thinks we’re being stupid, and we should just come out of the closet already,” Tony says. “Because apparently we’re disgustingly obvious, or would be if we spent time with anyone outside of the Avengers.”

 

Bruce smiles indulgently. “I think you just outed us, Tony.”

 

“No, I mean to the rest of the world,” Tony says. “Do you think Gonzales would have even made the attempt if he’d known I’d come down on him like a ton of bricks?”

 

Bruce slings an arm across Tony’s shoulders. “It’s not me he was after; it was clearly Skye who has his interest.”

 

“So, maybe we should adopt her,” Tony says, knowing that he’s rambling, and probably not making a lot of sense. “Do you think that would help?”

 

Bruce laughs. “I think we kind of already did, Tony.”

 

“I’m rambling.”

 

“You’re exhausted, and you’re coming off an adrenalin high,” Bruce replies. “And I know just how to fix that.”

 

Tony raises an eyebrow. “What’s that?”

 

“Blowjob,” Bruce says succinctly.

 

“That might do the trick,” Tony agrees. “I missed you.”

 

“Missed you, too,” Bruce replies, and pulls him in just a little tighter. “I won’t leave you willingly.”

 

“And unwillingly?” Tony counters.

 

Bruce kisses his temple. “When have you ever known the Other Guy not to smash right through obstacles?”

 

Tony grins. “You know, that actually makes me feel better.”

 

“Then my work here is done,” Bruce says.

 

“Not without my blowjob,” Tony counters.

 

Bruce just laughs.

 

 

Skye feels like her head is spinning. She has no idea if she’s coming or going, and so many things have changed so quickly, with no chance to catch her breath that she has to sit in the back of the Quinjet taking deep breaths.

 

She’s in her Avengers uniform, which she finds strangely comforting. Every mission she has with the Avengers, she puts this on, and she’s instantly recognizable, maybe not as an individual, but as a member of a team.

 

“You look good,” Coulson says quietly.

 

Clint and Natasha are in the pilot and co-pilot’s seats respectively, and Mike and Steve are speaking quietly with them, which leaves Skye alone with Coulson for the first time since he’d left her with Bruce and Tony. It seems like a lifetime ago now.

 

“I see you’ve been doing well,” Coulson says.

 

Skye glances down at the “A” patch on her uniform. “Yeah, I guess so.”

 

“Are you doing well?” Coulson asks quietly. “I thought Bruce would be ideal to teach you.”

 

“Bruce and Tony have been really great,” Skye says. “Even Jiaying said I couldn’t have had a better teacher, and I’m pretty sure she hated admitting that.”

 

“But?” Coulson prompts gently.

 

Skye shakes her head. “There’s been a lot of changes really quickly. I haven’t been able to catch my breath.”

 

“Is there anything I can do to make it easier for you?” Coulson asks earnestly. “I don’t think I did enough before.”

 

Skye blinks, whatever upset she’d felt at Coulson’s apparent abandonment forgotten. “No, you did exactly the right thing,” she says. “You called someone who could help me, and he did. He and Tony have been—” She falters then. Coulson had been a surrogate father of sorts, even after she’d found her own father, who’d turned out to be a murderer.

 

“They’ve been like a couple of really cool uncles,” Skye says. “The kind you always see on TV who let you stay up too late and eat too much junk food.”

 

Coulson smiles, but there’s a hint of sadness, too. “I’m glad.”

 

She realizes that he’s looking at her patch, too, and knows that a couple of months ago, it would have been a SHIELD symbol, not the Avengers’ “A.”

 

“I’m glad you found a place for yourself,” Coulson says. “I’d hoped you’d land on your feet.”

 

“Looks like it,” Skye says, and the conversation feels unbearably awkward, but also like closure.

 

They fall silent, but it’s a little more comfortable after that exchange, and Skye uses the time to get herself in the right frame of mind.

 

This mission is bigger than her, or SHIELD, or even the Avengers. She can’t quite put her finger on why that is, but she’d felt the same way while at Afterlife. The Inhumans definitely have an us versus them mentality, and Skye gets that. If she’d found them before she earned a spot with the Avengers, she might even share their view.

 

Steve sits down next to her. “You okay?”

 

Skye can feel the shift in his attitude, the way he’s accommodated his point of view in the last couple of weeks. She’s not sure exactly when it happened, but Steve looks at her like one of the team, and he’s taking care of her accordingly.

 

She thinks the dust-up in Central Park probably helped.

 

“I’m worried,” Skye admits. “I’m worried what Jiaying’s response is going to be if we get there and he’s dead or worse.”

 

“What’s worse than being dead?” Steve asks.

 

“Getting cut to ribbons and still being alive for it all,” Skye replies. “The Inhumans—they want to be left alone, but Jiaying has scars, Cap. If she perceives a threat, I don’t think she’s going to be content just to let events take their course.”

 

“What does that mean?” Coulson asks.

 

Skye shakes her head. “I don’t know, but I know how much damage I could do if provoked. I’m thinking making nice is a good idea, and maybe making friends isn’t too much to ask. If they’re on our side, willing to help out if there’s another alien invasion, they could do so much good.”

 

“Agreed,” Steve replies. “We’ll make nice. Maybe seeing one of their own on the Avengers team will ease tensions.”

 

Skye isn’t all too sure about that, but maybe he’s right. Maybe if she serves as a liaison, she can make a difference, and turn the course of events towards something they can all live with.

 

Maybe if they mount a successful rescue, Jiaying will know that the Avengers don’t have anything against Inhumans as a whole.

 

Or maybe everything will go to hell, in spite of their best efforts.

 

“Hey,” Steve says quietly. “We can do our best, and that’s _all_ we can do. Rest on that.”

 

“I wish I could,” Skye mutters.

 

“Then trust me when I say we’ll face whatever happens as a team,” Steve says.

 

Skye smiles. “That I can believe.”

 

“Then we’re good here.”

 

Clint announces their descent. “Going invisible,” he says.

 

“Finish suiting up,” Steve orders, pulling his cowl over his face.

 

Skye doesn’t have a mask, but she rechecks her weapons and ensures that everything is in its place. She checks the extra clips on her belt, makes sure she can access them easily, and figures she could probably live in this uniform.

 

It’s hella comfortable, moves easily, breathes well, and she knows she looks good, too.

 

She finishes her checks and glances at Steve, seeing his sharp, approving nod. Coulson is in his usual suit, but he’s looking at the floor, so maybe he saw her and maybe he didn’t.

 

“Clint and Natasha, cover our exit. Coulson and Peterson, you’re one team. Skye, you’re with me,” Steve says.

 

At one point, Skye would have believed that was because Steve wants to keep an eye on her, but right now, she thinks it’s a mark in her favor.

 

Mike Peterson has superpowers of his own, even if mostly mechanical in nature. Skye feels like maybe Steve is splitting the powered people up to protect those who aren’t.

 

Granted, Steve has his own superpowers, so maybe he just wants to keep an eye on her, but Skye feels like that’s not a bad thing.

 

When Bruce first brought her in, Skye knows Steve had been leery, but now she feels like one of Cap’s people.

 

Steve stops her before they exit the Quinjet and says quietly, “I know you’re an experienced SHIELD agent, so don’t take what I’m about to say the wrong way, but I’ve cleaned out a lot of Hydra nests, including during the war. If we find him alive, it’s going to be a good day.”

 

Skye swallows. “I know.”

 

“And if you feel like you need to lose it a little bit, I won’t hold it against you,” Steve adds. “You do what you got to do.”

 

“Did Bruce tell you to say that?” Skye asks.

 

“No, I figured that out myself,” Steve says.

 

It’s more of a stealth mission than a blitz, so Clint takes out the sentries with a couple of well-placed arrows and they slip inside.

 

Once inside, the corridor splits, and Coulson and Mike go left while Skye follows Steve right. They run into resistance a few yards in, the shots fired bouncing harmlessly off Steve’s shield, and he tosses it. The shield bounces off the floor to hit the shooter between the eyes, and when another bad guy fires a shot, Skye takes him out with a well placed push of energy, slamming him into a wall since she can’t see him well enough to risk firing in the narrow corridor.

 

Steve offers an approving nod, and then they keep going. They move methodically, like they’ve been doing it for years and not weeks, and Skye figures the training exercises in the battle room are good for something.

 

They run into a couple more people, and it’s the same thing all over again. The shield is quiet, and Skye can use her powers silently, too, so that’s the default.

 

When they arrive at the main laboratory, Skye sees a young man about her age strapped down to a table, and he might still be alive, but it’s probably by a thread.

 

Skye can’t help her reaction. She strikes out, instinctively shielding Steve and the man on the table, the force sending everybody else into the walls. Steve hurries over to the man, and says, “We’re losing him.”

 

“Gordon!” Skye shouts, but she’s not surprised when Gordon doesn’t appear. That kid probably had made the same call, but Gordon is blocked somehow. “We need to get him out of here.”

 

Steve looks him over. “I’m not sure I can move him without doing more damage.”

 

Skye thinks about it, and knows that while her abilities may allow her to manage it in the future, she can’t risk it now. “If we don’t get him out, he’s dead anyway.”

 

Steve presses a hand to Ethan’s forehead in a kind gesture, and then he scoops Ethan up. “Let the others know,” Steve orders, taking off at a run.

 

Skye follows, speaking over coms. “We have Ethan, and he’s still alive, but barely. I think they’ve blocked Gordon, the teleporter, from entering. We’re going to call for help outside, and we’ll probably go with him. If we’re not back immediately, leave without us.”

 

The location of List’s laboratory makes taking Ethan to a local hospital impossible, and as soon as they’re outside, Skye calls for Gordon again.

 

Gordon appears immediately and takes in the situation. “You can both come,” he says. “Jiaying did say that she’d like to speak to Captain Rogers if the situation arose.”

 

“Ethan needs help,” Skye says. “I don’t care who you take, just make sure he’s okay.”

 

The next moment they’re in Afterlife, and Steve is there in his uniform, looking more out of place than ever, and still noble as hell.

 

Skye wonders how he does it, or if maybe _that_ is his real superpower—looking noble and stalwart even when he’s out of place.

 

There’s a flurry of activity, and a couple of people Skye recognizes from when she’d first come to Afterlife whisk Ethan away on a stretcher.

 

“Lincoln, please accompany Skye and Captain Rogers to my office,” Jiaying orders, appearing with Lincoln in tow. “You’ll excuse me, but I need to see to Ethan now.”

 

“Of course,” Steve replies. “I hope he makes a full recovery.”

 

Lincoln waves them along. “Sorry about that. I’m sure Jiaying will be with you shortly.”

 

“There’s no hurry, son,” Steve says gently. “Leaders take care of those they’re responsible for, and that’s not a reason to apologize.”

 

Lincoln ducks his head. “Thanks for understanding. Can I get you guys anything?”

 

“I’d take a glass of water,” Skye replies.

 

“Same for me,” Steve agrees. “We’ll wait for you here.”

 

Lincoln nods, appearing distracted, and Skye realizes that he and Ethan were probably friends.

 

Steve pushes his cowl back and glances around the room. “This is a nice place.”

 

“It is,” Skye says. “In another life, I might have even considered staying here.”

 

Steve nods. “Yeah, I’ve had to make some similar calls. Sometimes, you do the best you can with what you know at the time. And then you make a commitment and hope for the best.”

 

“I get that,” Skye replies, and taps her shoulder patch.

 

“Well, well,” comes a very unwelcome voice. “The prodigal returns, this time with a way to get back into mommy’s good graces.”

 

Skye whirls, holding her hands up. “Raina,” she snarls. “Finally, the outside matches the inside.”

 

“I wish I could say the same,” Raina snaps. “I’m not the one who broke my mother’s heart.”

 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Skye demands.

 

Raina smiles. “Why don’t you tell Captain America what you did?”

 

Steve places himself between them when Skye’s hand goes to her gun. “What’s going on here?”

 

“Raina is a murderer,” Skye replies, keeping her hands up, wishing she dared pull her weapon. “She’s killed multiple SHIELD agents, and she assisted my dad in murdering people. She deserves to be in prison.”

 

“And what prison could hold her?” Steve asks gently. “We can’t hand her over to SHIELD, and a human prison wouldn’t be appropriate.”

 

Raina smirks, her strange eyes glowing with malice. “You always find people to fight your battles for you, don’t you? There was Coulson, and now the Avengers.”

 

“The Avengers fight each others’ battles,” Steve corrects.

 

“Right,” Raina drawls. “This is the family that you chose over your own mother.”

 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Skye demands, exasperated.

 

Raina grins, her head tilting to the side. “Oh, you don’t _know_. Maybe you should talk to Cal. He could fill you in.”

 

Skye stiffens. “What about my father?”

 

“Skye?” Steve prompts.

 

“My father is a psycho,” Skye replies tightly. “And apparently he’s here, and so is my mom. Who—no. Jiaying. She’s my mother.”

 

She can’t put a name to the emotions that are boiling inside her. Looking back, she can pinpoint that moment when she’d said the wrong thing and caused Jiaying to hide the truth, but that hadn’t been Skye’s fault.

 

_She_ hadn’t known who Jiaying was, or what effect her words would have. Jiaying had several opportunities to reveal their blood relationship, particularly after Skye confessed her orphaned state. Skye wonders how many other things Jiaying had hidden.

 

Cal’s presence, for one, and Raina’s for another. She probably could have forgiven Jiaying for one, even both, but not this—not for an omission of this magnitude.

 

In the orphanage, in various foster homes, all Skye had ever wanted was to find her parents, to find out that they wanted her after all, to find out they’d been searching all this time.

 

With Cal, Skye knows he’d wanted her, and he’d searched for her. Her mom apparently hadn’t wanted her all that much, or at least hadn’t understood why Skye might create her own makeshift family.

 

Jiaying obviously had done something similar at Afterlife.

 

“And your mother is about to change the world if you don’t manage to stop her,” Raina says.

 

Skye stares at her. “And why the hell should I believe you? You’re a manipulative bitch.”

 

“What’s going on here?” Jiaying demands when she enters, Gordon on her heels. “Raina, what are you doing here?”

 

Raina smirks. “Just filling Skye in on some truths. I thought it was time she had a chance for a family reunion.”

 

Jiaying’s eyes narrow. “You’re treading on thin ice, Raina. Be careful what secrets you choose to reveal.”

 

“Is she right?” Skye demands.

 

Jiaying looks at Skye for a long moment, and then she sighs. “Gordon, Captain Rogers, will you give us a moment? Raina, I think it might be best if you find somewhere else to be.”

 

Raina gives Jiaying a deeply resentful look but does as she’s asked. Skye wonders what Raina’s problem is, given that Afterlife is about the only place people aren’t going to be pointing and staring.

 

Then again, given what Skye knows of Raina, she isn’t going to be happy unless she has the best of everything, or _is_ the best at everything.

 

It makes sense that Raina would do everything she could to undercut Skye, and to rub her mom’s apparent lies in Skye’s face. As far as Raina is concerned, Skye isn’t the heir apparent, and that’s sufficient reason to be an asshole.

 

Never mind that Skye doesn’t _want_ to be the heir of whatever. She just wants to know that her mother gives a rat’s ass about her.

 

“This isn’t how I wanted you to find out,” Jiaying says.

 

“No, really?” Skye shoots back. “You had a bunch of chances to tell me, and you didn’t. How am I supposed to believe you were ever going to tell me?”

 

Jiaying hesitates. “I hesitated because you seemed to have found a place. You were happy.”

 

“Yeah, and I grew up wanting nothing more than to meet my parents!” Skye says. “I was in an orphanage! Every single kid there dreamed about their parents or some other family member coming to get them! Did you even look for me? Did you care?”

 

Jiaying rears back, clearly stung. “Of course I care! I looked for you! By the time I recovered enough after what Whitehall did to me, I could find no trace of you, and I had to fill the emptiness in my heart with helping my people.” She pauses. “ _Our_ people.”

 

Skye nods. “Okay, I won’t deny that I feel some responsibility towards other Inhumans, but family isn’t just about bloodlines. I made a family at SHIELD, and when I developed these abilities, Bruce and Tony welcomed me with open arms. They took care of me. They were _kind_ to me.”

 

“Dr. Banner is a good man,” Jiaying replies. “And he taught you a lot. I understand why you care about him.”

 

“So, even if I don’t really feel like the Inhumans are family, necessarily, I have a duty to help as much as I can,” Skye continues. “And I think I can do that better as an Avenger.”

 

Jiaying nods, smiling. “I agree. You’ve found your own path, and you’ve made the best of what you’ve been given. I can respect your decision.”

 

Something inside of Skye relaxes at that. “Thanks.”

 

“Now, let’s get Gordon and Captain Rogers back in here before they think we’ve killed one another,” Jiaying says with a smile.

 

“Wait,” Skye says. “What about Cal?”

 

“He’s in a secure location,” Jiaying replies. “We haven’t yet decided what to do with him. He is—he’s not the man he was, and yet I still have a great deal of affection for him. He loves you very much.”

 

“Murdering people is not exactly the best way to win my affection,” Skye replies.

 

“When he lost his family, he broke,” Jiaying says simply. “It was too much for him.”

 

Skye thinks about how she might have responded if she didn’t have Bruce and Tony when she’d changed, or Fitz’s acceptance, or a place with the Avengers.

 

She might have broken, too.

 

“Maybe when this is all over, and we’ve finished our business, you could visit with him,” Jiaying suggests. “He’s been asking for you.”

 

“Maybe,” Skye replies, unwilling to promise more than that. She can find it in her heart to sympathize with him, but that doesn’t mean she wants to see him.

 

When Steve and Gordon come back, Jiaying sits down behind her desk. “The doctor has told me that Ethan will likely live. Had you arrived any later, he would not have made it, so we owe you a debt.”

 

“You don’t owe us anything,” Steve replies. “I wouldn’t leave my worst enemy in the hands of Hydra, let alone an innocent.”

 

Jiaying inclines her head. “I need to know what your position is on our autonomy.”

 

Skye hadn’t been sure where Steve would come down, but he says, “We’re not interested in interfering with you, or in cataloging you. We’d be satisfied if you’d share information should anyone present a threat. I think it would be in your best interests to do so as well.”

 

She nods. “I would agree.”

 

Lincoln runs into the room and says, “Jiaying, Gordon, there are jets approaching.”

 

Jiaying looks at Steve, and he shakes his head. “I promise you, I have no knowledge of this.”

 

“How would they have even found this place?” Skye asks. “It has to be Gonzales, but how?”

 

“Let me help you negotiate,” Steve urges. “At the very least, we may be able to buy you some time.”

 

Jiaying hesitates. “I’ll allow you to speak to them, but I won’t place Skye in danger.”

 

Steve nods. “Agreed.”

 

“Wait,” Skye protests. “I should be there to watch his back.”

 

“I’ll do that,” Gordon offers. “I’ll pull him out if things look like they’re going south.”

 

Jiaying nods. “Will that be acceptable?”

 

Steve pulls his cowl over his face. “Perfectly.”

 

Something about this situation bothers Skye, but she can’t put her finger on it. She wonders how Gonzales would have found this place, but figures it might be related somehow to the way Hydra had tracked Gordon and other Inhumans.

 

But that would mean that Gordon had been somewhere close to Gonzales, close enough for them to pick up his signature the way Hydra had done, or the way the Avengers had.

 

“I need to make some preparations,” Jiaying says. “Lincoln, stay with Skye.”

 

“Happy to,” he replies, sitting down in the chair Steve vacates. When the others have left, Lincoln says, “I wanted to thank you personally for getting Ethan. He’s a good friend.”

 

Skye shifts, uncomfortable. “We would have done the same for anybody, but you’re welcome.”

 

“So, you know what SHIELD wants from us?”

 

Skye searches his face, his blue eyes earnest and open. “Probably nothing good.”

 

 

A solid eight hours of sleep has Tony feeling a lot better, and when he and Bruce go back to the lab, he has some new ideas.

 

“Okay, so I think we need to turn things around on Gonzales,” Tony says. “He’s been tracking Skye. Why don’t we do the same?”

 

“Makes sense,” Bruce agrees, although he looks concerned.

 

“Worried?” Tony asks.

 

Bruce shrugs. “A little. I’m not sure what Gonzales’ end game could be. Surely he has to know that he couldn’t hold her.”

 

Tony gives him a sharp look. “What would you have done if Gonzales had grabbed you, and you knew losing control would put innocent people in danger? Would you let loose?”

 

Bruce grimaces. “No. I’d wait for someone to come get me.”

 

“So, what makes you think Skye wouldn’t do the same, especially when it’s her friends’ lives at risk?” Tony asks. “I think Gonzales might want to find a way to track and control enhanced people. The Avengers are no longer under SHIELD’s jurisdiction.”

 

“Gonzales was talking about taking Skye into custody, though,” Bruce counters. “That seems to indicate that he isn’t interested in using her abilities.”

 

“He could be cataloging threats,” Tony suggests. “SHIELD has always done that, and he strikes me as someone who does things by the book.”

 

Bruce nods. “It might have been nice to know about the enhanced people Hydra has on call, although from what we know, they aren’t Inhumans.”

 

“Water under the bridge at this point,” Tony replies. “Okay, I think I’ve got a way to trace them. Gonzales wasn’t as careful as he should have been when he called to threaten us.”

 

Bruce smirks. “We can back trace him?”

 

“We can,” Tony replies. “In fact, we’re doing it right now.”

 

Tony’s running the data with some help from Jarvis when a call comes through from Coulson. “What’s going on?” Tony asks.

 

“We found the boy, and Captain Rogers and Skye called Gordon for help,” Coulson replies. “They went with him and told us to head home if they hadn’t returned in a couple of hours.”

 

Bruce approaches the screen. “So, Skye and Steve went to Afterlife?”

 

“That’s our understanding,” Coulson replies.

 

Bruce makes a sound that’s pure frustration. “There’s something going on here that we don’t know about.”

 

“I agree,” Coulson says. “Both Gonzales and the Inhumans appear to have motivations we’re not aware of.”

 

“Could they intersect?” Bruce asks. “Because that would mean Skye and Steve would be caught in the middle.”

 

Coulson frowns. “I’m not sure how, but it’s possible.”

 

Tony’s still searching, and he grins when he hits pay dirt. “Apparently, they’re in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean.”

 

“The ship,” Coulson says. “I thought it was lost to Hydra.”

 

“Apparently not,” Tony replies. “Jarvis, pull up satellite imagery.”

 

The ship isn’t the size of a helicarrier, but is big enough to hold quite a few people and probably at least half a dozen planes, if not more. “I thought Gonzales would be at your base.”

 

“The Playground?” Coulson asks. “Apparently, there’s something on the ship that he needed.”

 

“Planes,” Bruce breathes out. “Look at the satellite images. There aren’t any planes.”

 

Coulson frowns. “Get Fitz. Simmons is still on the inside, and she might be able to help.”

 

“We’ll call with updates,” Tony promises. “Tell Clint to put the gas on.”

 

Coulson nods. “See you soon.”

 

“Jarvis, page Fitz,” Tony says. “Let him know that we need him here.”

 

“Of course, sir,” Jarvis replies smoothly.

 

Tony fills Fitz in when he arrives, watching as the young man’s eyes go wide. “Coulson wants me to contact Jemma?”

 

“We need to know what Gonzales is planning,” Tony replies.

 

Fitz stutters a bit as he says, “But they’ll know Jemma is working for Coulson!”

 

“It’s a secure line,” Bruce says soothingly. “I promise, we aren’t going to put your friend in danger.”

 

Fitz dithers a bit, but finally nods. “All right. If you think it will help Coulson and Skye.” He pauses. “It’s just—maybe don’t mention the other Inhumans. Jemma has some strong feelings about them.”

 

“We’ll let you do the talking,” Bruce replies easily.

 

The young woman whose face fills the screen appears nervous, maybe even a little bit frightened. “Fitz! It’s too risky.”

 

“Coulson asked me to contact you, and I’m at Avengers’ Tower,” Fitz says in a low voice. “We need to know what Gonzales is planning.”

 

Simmons shakes her head. “I honestly don’t know. He left the base several hours ago and left Agent May in charge. They’re mostly leaving me alone, although May knows about Fury’s toolbox.”

 

“Did you get in trouble?” Fitz asks.

 

“No,” Simmons replies. “Because I didn’t know about the Theta Protocol, and they don’t know I’m in contact with you.”

 

“And it’s going to stay that way,” Fitz says determinedly. “You need to get out of there.”

 

Simmons hesitates. “Are you sure?”

 

“Job’s on offer here,” Tony speaks up. “Ten floors of R&D.”

 

Simmons bites her lip. “Tempting. Would I get to work with Dr. Banner?”

 

Tony barks out a laugh. “Absolutely. Call us when you’re free.”

 

She nods. “Sorry I couldn’t be of more help.”

 

Tony ends the call and taps his fingers against the lab bench thoughtfully. “We aren’t going to get any information out of the boat. We just don’t have access.”

 

“You ever feel as though you’re watching the inevitable come?” Bruce murmurs. “You know it’s going to be terrible, but you can’t stop it.”

 

“What’s so terrible?” Fitz asks. “What are you worried about?”

 

Bruce shakes his head. “I’ve been to Afterlife, and I’ve seen the lengths to which they would go to keep themselves safe. If Gonzales threatens that safety, I’m not sure what the fallout would be.”

 

 

Bruce can’t put his finger on what exactly has him so worked up, but his concern only magnifies when Coulson returns with Clint and Natasha, as well as Mike Peterson. Skye and Steve are apparently still at Afterlife, dealing with Jiaying.

 

Unfortunately, there isn’t much they can do other than wait for Steve and Skye to return, and Bruce doesn’t like to think that it might be _if_ rather than _when_.

 

“Steve can take care of himself,” Natasha says, sitting down next to him in the common room. “So can Skye for that matter.”

 

“I know that,” Bruce replies. “They’re both very capable people.”

 

“But?” she prompts gently.

 

Bruce glances at her. “But I have a bad feeling about this, and it has nothing to do with how capable Steve and Skye happen to be.”

 

Natasha puts a comforting hand on his arm. “Those involved have conflicting motivations that we don’t understand very well.”

 

“Jiaying wants to protect her people, and Gonzales and Hydra want to control them, or at least to catalog and use them,” Bruce says. “I think there’s going to be a clash.”

 

“Hey, no making moves on my boyfriend,” Tony says, sitting down on Bruce’s other side.

 

“We’re friends,” Natasha replies dryly. “Jealousy isn’t a good look for you.”

 

Bruce holds up a hand and tilts it back and forth. “I don’t know. It’s doing something for me.”

 

Natasha rolls her eyes. “You two really are made for each other.”

 

“Come on,” Tony says. “You need a distraction, and I’m hungry. You can cook us breakfast, or is it lunch? I’m a little bit confused. When did we eat last?”

 

“We had sandwiches for dinner,” Bruce replies absently. “And I think we had coffee.”

 

“I’ll help you cook,” Natasha says. “And I’m pretty sure that it’s lunchtime.”

 

Bruce appreciates the distraction, and after taking stock of their supplies, he decides that something complicated that will feed a crowd is in order.

 

“Moussaka?” Natasha asks as Bruce pulls out the ingredients.

 

“I’d planned on making it for a team dinner soon,” he admits. “Skye said she’d never had it.”

 

“Neither have I,” Natasha admits. “What can I do?”

 

Bruce gives her a sly grin. “You can chop the onions.”

 

Natasha shakes her head, but she does as he asks. As many people as Bruce plans to feed, he decides to make two pans, and then maybe there will be enough left over for Skye to have a taste when she returns.

 

As he cooks, and the rich smells of lamb, tomatoes, and roasted eggplant fills the kitchen, the others drift into the kitchen. Coulson, Natasha, and Clint hold a quiet conversation, probably catching up on a years’ worth of news since there hadn’t been time for it before.

 

Hunter is pale and quiet, listening to the conversation between Tony, Fitz and Peterson. Fitz appears to be losing a little of his hero worship of Tony and is excitedly discussing prosthetics and engineering.

 

Steve and Thor are missing, as is Skye, but Bruce tries not to think about that, focusing instead on not burning the béchamel sauce.

 

And then Jarvis says, “Sir, we have a breech.”

 

“Where?” Tony demands.

 

“The roof,” Jarvis replies. “I believe it’s your teleporter returning Captain Rogers and Miss Skye.”

 

Bruce breathes a sigh of relief, although it’s relatively short-lived once Steve and Skye appear, since they both seem angry. “Are you two okay?” Bruce asks.

 

“We’re fine,” Steve assures him. “I just had a fairly contentious conversation with Gonzales, but we’ve got 72 hours. For whatever reason, they didn’t want us to wait at Afterlife.”

 

Bruce frowns. “What do we have three days for?”

 

“To decide whether we’re going to meet Gonzales’ demands,” Steve says wearily. “I’ll debrief all of you once I have a chance to get cleaned up.”

 

“Same here,” Skye agrees. “I really want a shower.”

 

Bruce waves them off. “Go. You’ve got about 45 minutes until the food is ready.”

 

“Smells good,” Steve comments. “Thanks, Bruce.”

 

Skye summons a smile. “I’m starving, so you have excellent timing.”

 

Bruce turns his focus back to his sauce, but that 72-hour deadline is disquieting.

 

A lot can happen in three days.

 

 

Skye’s making awkward conversation with Lincoln when Gordon reappears. “Where’s Steve?” she demands right away. “Is he okay?”

 

“Jiaying thinks you should hear the negotiations,” Gordon replies. “With the understanding that you won’t interrupt, no matter what’s said.”

 

Skye hesitates. “I promise.”

 

“I’d like to go, too,” Lincoln says. “I’ll stay with her.”

 

Gordon nods. “Stay out of sight.”

 

He deposits Skye and Lincoln in a thicket of trees about 15 feet from where Steve and Gonzales are negotiating. Skye can just make out what’s being said, and things aren’t going well, judging from the set of Steve’s shoulders. Gonzales’ expression is placid, and maybe he’s decided to play nice with Steve.

 

Then again, maybe Tony had just annoyed him into having a facial expression.

 

“I don’t think you understand, Captain Rogers,” Gonzales says. “Enhanced people are a threat, as the recent situation in Central Park demonstrates.”

 

“And Skye acted to contain the Hulk and prevent injuries,” Steve counters. “She’s an Avenger now.”

 

“She was a SHIELD agent first,” Gonzales says. “And we have the right to put her on the registry.”

 

“As an Avenger, her abilities are well documented, so I don’t agree, and I’m not turning her over, not when you’ve threatened Bruce on two occasions,” Steve counters. “This is non-negotiable.”

 

Gonzales’ eyes narrow. “Then I would at least ask for a detailed report on Agent Skye’s abilities.”

 

“I’ll run it by Dr. Banner,” Steve says neutrally. “He’s worked with Skye closely. I’m sure he’ll know what information to share.”

 

That was about as polite a “fuck you” as Skye has heard, and she shares an amused look with Lincoln.

 

“I’ll need access to all the enhanced people here,” Gonzales says, apparently deciding to cut his losses. She suspects that what he really wants is access to Afterlife; Skye’s abilities are a known quantity, and she has the Avengers on her side.

 

Everyone here, like Lincoln and Gordon, and others—no one knows what they can do, and maybe no one _should_ know.

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Steve says mildly. “We just staged a rescue mission to pull a kid out of the hands of Hydra. SHIELD hasn’t demonstrated an ability to keep sensitive information out of Hydra’s hands.”

 

It’s a palpable hit, and Gonzales scowls. “We’ve cleaned house.”

 

“Have you, now?” Steve asks pleasantly. “Is that where this obsession with alien threats is coming from? Hydra doesn’t present enough of a problem for you, so you have to go after folks who are minding their own business?”

 

Gonzales leans heavily on his cane. “Hydra is still a threat, of course, but we’ve seen that enhanced people are, too.”

 

“There’s a difference between what Hydra has created and those who live here,” Steve counters.

 

“How do we know that?” Gonzales demands. “We know Coulson was exposed to alien blood, and his obsession caused the death of a good agent, and the transformation of at least two others. SHIELD exists to protect the world from threats. Perhaps the threat Skye offers is contained by the Avengers, but the same isn’t true of those here.”

 

“And what are you going to do if you aren’t given access?” Steve asks.

 

Gonzales goes very still. “Then we will contain the threat.”

 

That warning hangs in the air, and Steve counters, “I don’t think that’s going to end well for anyone. Why not allow myself and Dr. Banner to make a threat assessment?”

 

“Because, frankly, I don’t trust you,” Gonzales replies. “The Avengers no longer answer to SHIELD or anyone else. I’ll give you 72 hours to make a decision.”

 

He turns and limps back to the Quinjet, and Skye feels a chill. She doesn’t know Jiaying well, but she’s seen the scars, and has seen what Hydra did to Ethan.

 

Skye doesn’t think there’s any way that Jiaying will give SHIELD access. She might have consented to Bruce or Steve making an assessment, but to allow strangers into Afterlife, strangers who already believe that the people here are threats to be contained, and not actually _people_?

 

Gordon appears, and in a blink of an eye they’re back in Jiaying’s office. Jiaying’s expression is unreadable as Steve passes along Gonzales’ terms. “I’m sorry I couldn’t negotiate more effectively,” he says.

 

A small smile appears on her face. “The failure was not yours, Captain. You did your best, but unreasonable people will rarely see reason.”

 

“What are you going to do?” Steve asks. “And can we help?”

 

Jiaying shakes her head. “We’ll have to discuss what our response will be and make a decision.” She takes a deep breath. “Please don’t think we’re ungrateful for your assistance, but I believe it might be for the best if you returned to the Avengers. Both of you.”

 

Skye knows that this is bad; she can feel it in her bones. Jiaying had taken Skye’s decision and accepted it—Skye is an Avenger first and foremost, not an Inhuman.

 

And whatever their decision happens to be, they don’t want the Avengers there for it.

 

“I’ll be in touch,” Jiaying says. “Perhaps we’ll get that family dinner one day.”

 

In the next moment, they’re on the roof of Avengers’ Tower, and Gordon says, “If you need me, call,” he says with a glance towards Steve. “You’re still one of us.”

 

“How much of that did you hear?” Steve asks.

 

“Most of it,” Skye admits. “Jiaying and Gordon thought I should.”

 

Steve nods. “We’ll debrief with the whole team.” He rests a hand on her shoulder. “Are you okay?”

 

Skye shakes her head. “This isn’t going to end well.”

 

“No, I really don’t think it will,” Steve agrees.

 

With that encouraging note, they head downstairs to the main common area to find everyone gathered. Given the delicious smells, that’s no surprise.

 

Bruce meets her eyes, asking a silent question, and she offers a smile and a nod, letting him know that she’s okay. In that moment, all she really wants is to take a hot shower, get into her softest, most comfortable clothing, and sit down with her team and eat.

 

And then she wants nothing more than to sleep a solid 12 hours and try to wrap her brain around the last couple of weeks.

 

Skye dithers about what she’s going to wear for all of ten seconds, before she mutters, “Fuck it. They can deal with me in sweatpants.”

 

She doesn’t even bother with real shoes, just flip-flops, puts her hair up into a messy bun, and goes out to the kitchen to see what Bruce is doing. “What is that?”

 

“This is a salad,” he replies with a sly smile. “But there’s moussaka and garlic bread in the oven.”

 

“It smells fantastic,” she admits.

 

Bruce puts down the carrot he’s chopping to wrap an arm around her shoulders. “How are you doing?”

 

“Did you know that Jiaying was my mom?” Skye asks. If it had been somewhat obvious to her looking back, she figures Bruce might have seen the same clues.

 

He gives her another squeeze, and says, “I had my suspicions, but no evidence one way or the other. From what we know, the Inhuman traits are genetic. It stood to reason that someone at Afterlife was related to you in some way.”

 

“Raina spilled the beans,” Skye says. “I don’t think Jiaying was ever going to tell me.”

 

Bruce shakes his head. “I think she demands absolute loyalty, and she—”

 

“She manipulates,” Skye murmurs. “And she wanted me to need her, and I didn’t.”

 

“The sad part is that she couldn’t see that you _did_ need her,” Bruce says quietly. “You needed your mother; you didn’t need a teacher.”

 

Bruce is the first person to put that idea into words, and Skye blinks back tears as she realizes why she’d been so disappointed in her mom’s reaction. Bruce pulls her in for full-on hug, and Skye holds on tightly. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t apologize,” Bruce replies. “I’ve got you.”

 

“You’re my favorite fairy godfather,” Skye jokes.

 

“Don’t let Tony hear you say that,” Bruce says.

 

“Too late.” Tony puts a hand on Skye’s shoulder and squeezes. “Is this a group hug?”

 

Skye pulls back and swipes at her eyes. “No, I’m good.”

 

“You know,” Tony says. “If we want to have a contest as to who has the shittiest parents, I think Bruce and I could both give you a run for your money.”

 

Skye manages to smile. “I don’t know about that. My mom is apparently the leader of the Inhumans and is probably planning something nefarious.”

 

“Let me finish this salad, and then we’ll eat,” Bruce promises.

 

It’s a little weird to be sitting down to a team dinner with Coulson, Fitz, Hunter and Mike there, but everyone is appreciative of Bruce’s cooking.

 

“This is the best moussaka I’ve ever had,” Hunter says as he shovels food into his mouth. “And I’ve been to Greece.”

 

Bruce smiles. “So have I. Where do you think I got the recipe?”

 

“Where in Greece?” Hunter asks, and that sets off a conversation about world travel that’s a welcome respite from the upheavals of the last few weeks. Skye can focus on her meal, and she notices that Steve is doing the same thing.

 

For that matter, so is Tony, and Skye catches him watching everybody around the table with a concerned expression.

 

Skye suspects that a robot that would take the place of the Avengers probably sounds pretty damn good right about now.

 

When the food has been consumed and the dishes are piled in the sink for later, they range themselves around the common area. A couple of weeks ago, this had been the site of the post-battle party, and everybody had been dressed up and cheerful with their success.

 

The current mood is completely different.

 

“So, spill,” Tony says, pouring himself a drink. “And tell me what you want to drink.”

 

Steve rubs his eyes. “I’d take a beer, and I think Gonzales is going to be a real problem.”

 

Natasha helps gather drinks as Steve describes what had happened after Gordon had snatched them from List’s base of operations and they’d arrived in Afterlife. “I’m not sure how Gonzales found the location, but there’s no hiding it from him now, and I don’t think there’s any way to turn him from this course of action.”

 

“I can talk to Agent May,” Coulson offers. “I’ve hidden a lot of things from her, and I imagine it’s time to give her the truth.”

 

“Same with Bobbi,” Hunter adds. “Just the other way around.”

 

“I think it might be better if Gonzales doesn’t get his hands on Mr. Peterson, though,” Coulson adds. “What about Skye?”

 

“I told him that she’s an Avenger, and that if there was anything he needed to know about her abilities, Dr. Banner would provide a report.” Steve smirks. “I can only assume I know what Bruce’s response to that request would be.”

 

“Something along the lines of ‘fuck off,’” Bruce says mildly. “Frankly, I can deal with any and all of those things; it’s his intentions towards Afterlife that concern me.”

 

Skye nods. “She won’t allow them to come into Afterlife without a fight.” Skye pauses. “Raina said that my—that Jiaying would change the world if I didn’t manage to stop her.”

 

Tony paces in front of the bar. “Would she actually fight, or would she try a subtler method?”

 

“I don’t know her well enough to say,” Skye admits.

 

“My money’s on subtle,” Bruce says.

 

“Same,” Steve agrees. “She’s canny, and she’s managed to keep them hidden this whole time, other than Hydra tracking one of her people occasionally.”

 

“How would Gonzales have found them in the first place?” Tony asks.

 

Bruce clears his throat. “If they have the right equipment, they could track the entangled particles. All they need is for Gordon to get in range, and then pop back to Afterlife.”

 

“The ship,” Fitz says. “Gonzales was on the ship.”

 

“Gonzales doesn’t have any Inhumans in custody, or we would know about it,” Steve says. “Which means there’s something on that ship that Jiaying wants, something important enough to send Gordon after.”

 

Coulson stands. “Gonzales wants me in custody, and I need to have a conversation with May. If we have three days, let’s make the most of it.”

 

“Are you sure that’s wise?” Steve asks.

 

Coulson shrugs. “I haven’t done anything wrong. The worst they can do is demote me, or possibly kick me out of SHIELD.”

 

“If you need a rescue, let us know,” Mike says. “Apparently I’m good at that.”

 

“The best,” Coulson says cheerfully.

 

“What about me and Fitz?” Hunter asks.

 

Coulson hesitates. “It could be dangerous.”

 

“Simmons is there,” Fitz counters. “I want to go with you.”

 

“Same here,” Hunter agrees. “Only I’m worried about Bobbi.”

 

Coulson nods. “Then we’ll get going now. No time to waste. Skye, can I have a moment?”

 

“Yeah, sure,” she replies and follows Coulson out to a corner of the room. “What’s up?”

 

“How are you?” he asks.

 

Skye takes a deep breath. “I don’t know. I think I’m still reeling to be honest. All these years, when I was looking for my parents, I don’t know what I expected to find, but this wasn’t it.”

 

“You know that’s not your fault, right?” Coulson asks quietly. “None of this is your fault. I haven’t said that yet, and I should have made sure you knew.”

 

Skye shrugs. “I know.”

 

“Do you?” he asks intently.

 

Skye meets his eyes and sees the same man who had first believed in her. He might drive her crazy at times, but that’s family for you. “I do.”

 

“Hang in there, Skye,” he says with a hand on her shoulder. “I’ll see you soon.”

 

“You’d better,” Skye replies. “Be careful.”

 

“You too,” Coulson says.

 

And when he leaves, Skye wonders why it feels like a goodbye.

 

 

Tony watches as time ticks down with no word from the Inhumans or Coulson. He and Bruce try to keep Skye busy working on various projects, and Skye turns up for mandatory team training.

 

Tony can see Bruce glancing at the clock repeatedly on the morning of the third day, and he says, “You know, it’s possible that 72 hours wasn’t a hard deadline. Maybe folks are taking a little extra time to make up their minds.”

 

They’re alone in the lab for once, and Tony is relieved at the unexpected reprieve from company. “You don’t believe that,” Bruce says.

 

“I think Gonzales is the sort to jump the gun, but it’s possible that Coulson talked him around,” Tony replies.

 

Bruce runs a hand through his hair. “To be honest, I’m beginning to rethink our stance on Ultron.”

 

“Oh?” Tony asks. “About using the data from the element in Loki’s staff, or just taking Ultron off the back burner?”

 

“The second option,” Bruce replies. “I still stand by my point that we need to understand the Ultron program as well as you understand Jarvis, but at moments like this, there’s nothing we can do.”

 

Bruce’s leg jiggles in an outward tell of his frustration, and Tony puts a hand on his knee. “It’s going to be fine.”

 

“Will it?” Bruce asks. “You’ve got two groups speeding towards what could be a cataclysmic clash, and there’s nothing we can do about it.”

 

Tony squeezes his leg. “We’re doing what we can, and while it might not be enough, it’s going to have to be.”

 

“Sirs, you have a phone call from Director Coulson,” Jarvis says. “He requests the presence of the Avengers.”

 

“We’ll take it in the main room,” Tony says.

 

Clearly, the rest of the Avengers had just come out of a training session, because Skye and Clint are sweaty and a little out of breath. As usual, Natasha and Steve look cool as cucumbers, as does Mike Peterson.

 

And Tony really wants the chance to check out Peterson’s prosthetics for himself.

 

Coulson’s face appears on the screen. “Good to see all of you,” he says, sounding just a bit stiff. “I think we’ve reached a consensus. Agent Gonzales is going to be meeting with Jiaying with a new proposal that doesn’t involve putting everyone on a registry, and will use Skye and Dr. Banner as liaisons to assess any threats. The Avengers will be on call if an enhanced person presents a threat that SHIELD cannot address, and we will share information about the item that the Inhumans seem most concerned about.”

 

“How the hell did you manage that?” Tony demands.

 

“We had several very long, very frank conversations about keeping secrets and real threats,” Coulson replies. “And for the time being, SHIELD will be governed by a committee under my lead.”

 

Clint and Natasha both snort, and Coulson’s lips twitch in response. “For right now, we don’t need the Avengers, but I’m sending the coordinates for Afterlife. If negotiations go well, we may need Skye and Dr. Banner.”

 

“You’ll have us there,” Bruce promises.

 

Coulson nods. “We’ll keep you updated.”

 

“What the hell just happened?” Tony demanded when Coulson cuts the connection.

 

Natasha clears her throat. “If I had to guess, Coulson had to make full disclosures about what Fury did to bring him back from the dead and the alien blood.”

 

“I think he got Fury to call them,” Clint throws out. “They might not think too much of Fury’s leadership, but the man casts a long shadow and left some pretty big shoes to fill.”

 

Skye hesitates. “Or maybe Gonzales finally realized that Coulson isn’t that different, and he’s not out for world domination.”

 

“Gonzales seems to be unhappy about the Avengers not being under some kind of authority,” Steve points out. “I’m surprised he agreed to allow Skye and Bruce to serve as liaisons.”

 

“Well, they have the advantage of already being known,” Tony points out. “And they both have an open invitation to go back.”

 

“Not to mention that I doubt Jiaying would harm Skye, or have any of her people do it, and they _can’t_ hurt me,” Bruce says. “Why should SHIELD put anyone at risk?”

 

“Because you shouldn’t be the one who’s always asked to go headlong into danger just because you’re indestructible,” Tony snaps. “And we don’t _know_ you’re completely indestructible, and I don’t want to find out we’re wrong about that.”

 

Bruce shrugs. “If it prevents a world disaster, I’m happy to do it.”

 

Sometimes, Tony thinks darkly, Bruce is just too careless with his person. Based on what Skye has said about the crystals that had triggered her transformation, there’s no telling how Bruce would be affected.

 

“If she brings out the crystals, you’re running,” Skye says. “They won’t hurt Inhumans, and I really don’t want to know what it would do to the Hulk.”

 

“Particularly if he turns out to be Inhuman,” Clint mutters. When everyone—including Tony—turns to glare at him, he holds up his hands. “What? It’s not like we weren’t all thinking it.”

 

“Let’s avoid that at all costs,” Bruce agrees. “But if we can prevent a war, I’m going to do everything I can to do that.”

 

Steve nods. “All right, everyone. We’re still on call, but take some time. Skye, Bruce, please stay behind.” He glances at Tony. “And I’m sure you’ll stay, too.”

 

“We need to talk about a game plan,” Tony says once the others have left. “And contingency plans for if these negotiations fail.”

 

“Precisely,” Steve says. “If things go badly, the Inhumans could easily go on the offensive, and then we could have some serious problems.”

 

Skye shakes her head. “I don’t think she will. Jiaying takes her duties as a leader very seriously, and she won’t put them at risk if she can help it.”

 

Bruce gives her a long look. “I agree, but I don’t know that Jiaying feels the same responsibility to all Inhumans, you and Raina being examples. The people that she’s shepherded through the mists, she feels a responsibility towards. Others? Maybe not.”

 

“The terrigen crystals are dangerous to humans, correct?” Steve asks Skye.

 

Skye hesitates. “I’m honestly not sure. It’s hard to know because of what happened to Tripp. He was fine at first, I think, when it was just the mist, but then he tried to protect me, and something lodged in his chest. I know the container the crystals were in, what Raina called the Diviner, is fatal to humans.”

 

“So, they could conceivably release the mists in populated areas without killing a ton of people,” Steve says.

 

Skye grimaces. “I don’t know. It depends on how pure the mists are. I think. I don’t know.”

 

“That’s not your fault,” Bruce is quick to say. “It’s not like Jiaying has been particularly forthcoming.”

 

Skye sighs. “Yeah, but you’d think I’d know how I got my own gifts, or how others got theirs.”

 

“The bottom line is that depending on how many of these crystals Jiaying has, she could do quite a bit of damage,” Tony says. “No one wants a situation where we’re dealing with the Inhuman equivalent of a dirty bomb.”

 

“Not to mention the enhanced people who are helping Hydra,” Skye points out. “We should probably think about apprehending them.”

 

“When we go after Hydra,” Tony says. “Let’s lump them together for now, because they’re a separate problem.”

 

“Fair enough,” Steve agrees. “Once we’re past this crisis, we can move forward on dismantling what’s left of Hydra, but there’s no point in putting the cart before the horse.”

 

Bruce nods. “We’ve got enough on our plates at the moment.”

 

“Stay alert,” Steve says. “I’m going to get some sleep, but Jarvis will page me if something changes.”

 

Skye tips her head back. “I’m exhausted, but I don’t think I’m going to be able to sleep until I know something for sure.”

 

“So, _Doctor Who_ or _Star Trek_?” Tony asks. “Because those are your choices.”

 

Skye’s eyes narrow. “Which flavor of _Star Trek_ , because I will only accept TNG at the moment.”

 

“Acceptable,” Tony declares. “And when did you watch TNG?”

 

“Reruns on cable in the summer, on one of the few channels we actually got in the orphanage, and one of the few shows the nuns actually approved of us watching,” Skye replies, curling up in a corner of the couch. “They said it encouraged cooperation and acceptance of others’ differences with a prosocial attitude towards social justice.”

 

Tony stares at her.

 

“But I’m pretty sure they just liked watching Patrick Stewart,” Skye adds with a cheeky grin. “I can’t really blame them.”

 

Tony barks out a laugh. “ _Star Trek_ it is.”

 

The familiar sounds of the theme song fills the room as Tony gets it going, and Tony holds up an arm. Bruce slots himself into the spot under Tony’s arm, and settles in comfortably.

 

Tony finally relaxes for the first time in days. The Avengers are all under one roof and safe, and SHIELD is taking care of the threat from the Inhumans. Even if things go sideways, Tony trusts that Coulson will keep his head.

 

They have a respite, and Tony is going to enjoy it, even if he’s well aware that the shit could hit the fan tomorrow.

 

 

Bruce had hoped for another reprieve, a chance to catch their breaths before things went to hell again, but Jarvis alerts them in the middle of their _Star Trek_ marathon to say, “Sirs, Director Coulson has an urgent message for you.”

 

He rouses Tony and Skye, who had both been sleeping too deeply to catch Jarvis’ summons, and says, “Jarvis, get Captain Rogers down here, too, please. I think we might need him.”

 

When Steve stumbles in wearing a pair of track pants and a tank top, Jarvis begins the message.

 

“We have a serious problem,” Coulson says, sounding tense, and there’s a cut above his right eye. “I don’t have much time, but the upshot is whatever diplomacy we might have been able to exercise, Jiaying took Gonzales’ original threats seriously. He’s dead, and she’s been shot, although we don’t know the circumstances. The ancient artifact on board the ship is apparently incredibly important to her and her people, and its mere presence is viewed as an imminent threat.

 

“At the moment, we can’t reason with them. They attacked the ship, but we’ve been holding them off. And from what I’ve heard, there have been several explosions in key urban areas. We need the Avengers to intervene, but I’ve been unable to assess the results of the explosions.”

 

Coulson looks around. “I have to go. Good luck, and I’ll make contact when it’s safer.”

 

“Suit up and meet on the roof in fifteen,” Steve orders. “Jarvis, notify Widow and Hawkeye that their presence is required.”

 

“Already done, Captain Rogers,” Jarvis replies.

 

Bruce sighs. “I’ll grab my go-bag.”

 

Skye rubs her eyes and rolls her shoulders. “Be right there.”

 

Bruce is the first to reach the roof, since he doesn’t have to do much more than grab the duffel bag with his spare set of clothing. After the first couple of times the Avengers had a Code Green, he’d made it a habit to keep it handy.

 

Tony joins him shortly, already in his suit, other than the helmet. “You okay for this?”

 

“I guess I’d better be,” Bruce replies. “I’m worried about Skye, though. I don’t doubt that Jiaying orchestrated this whole thing, and if there are fatalities, there may be no way to come back from that.”

 

Tony nods, his expression grim. “At least she knows she has a place here. I’m glad we moved ahead with putting her in uniform.”

 

“So am I,” Bruce replies. He tucks his hands in his pockets and looks up at the night sky. The light pollution makes it impossible for him to see any stars. “We may have to open up the training center upstate sooner than we’d anticipated.”

 

Tony raises an eyebrow. “You’re thinking we might have more people like Skye on our hands.”

 

“I do,” Bruce says.

 

Clint joins them. “What are we worried about?”

 

“We think we might need to pull the trigger on the training center upstate,” Tony replies. When Clint grimaces, he asks, “That too remote for you?”

 

Clint shakes his head. “No, but it means I might need to do some rearranging.”

 

“Let us know if we can help,” Bruce replies.

 

Natasha, Steve, and Skye join them in short order, all of them in uniform with weapons on display.

 

“Tony, can Jarvis monitor the locations where the explosions have occurred and keep us updated?” Steve asks.

 

Tony nods. “Easily. It seems the majority of the attacks were in major cities here in the U.S.—New York, Washington, D.C., San Francisco, and Houston. Casualties are so far reported to be minimal, but the news is trickling in.”

 

“Clint, I need you to pilot the Quinjet to rendezvous with Coulson and his people,” Steve says. “Take Bruce and Skye. You two—try to make contact with Jiaying or Gordon and find out what they want, and if there’s anything we can do to appease them.”

 

Skye’s expression is set. “Do we try to take them into custody?”

 

“Where would we hold them?” Steve asks, sounding weary. “I’m not saying that they won’t have to answer for what they’ve done, but let’s get things simmered down before we start talking about consequences.”

 

“What about us?” Tony asks.

 

Steve hesitates. “We need to check out the bombsites for ourselves. Natasha, how quickly can you get to D.C.?”

 

“Someone owes me a favor,” Natasha replies. “I can be there in two hours, tops.”

 

“I’ll take New York, and Tony, start with Houston and work your way west,” Steve orders. “Let’s see what we’re working with and whether we need containment. We’ll feed Bruce and Skye updated information, and maybe SHIELD will have something to use in response.”

 

The orders are clear, and Tony is gone a few moments later, pausing only to kiss Bruce hard on the mouth.

 

“Let’s get going,” Clint says. “Skye, take the co-pilot’s seat.”

 

Skye hasn’t had much chance to train on the Quinjets, and Bruce knows that’s probably something that should be rectified as soon as possible.

 

Although, granted, it’s not as though they’ve had a ton of time.

 

“As soon as we’ve wrapped this up, you’re getting in-depth lessons,” Clint promises as they strap in. “You okay back there, doc?”

 

“Fine,” Bruce replies.

 

He’s really not sure what he’s going to be able to do, but Jiaying had seemed to like him, and he thinks he’d won her trust by the way he’d treated Skye.

 

And he really doesn’t want to transform on the ship, since that could have disastrous results.

 

When the Quinjet lands on the ship, there’s one other plane parked on deck. “Coulson, come in,” Clint says. “Status report.”

 

There’s no response, and Clint calls again, “This is Hawkeye. Status!”

 

“Barton, stay where you are, I’m coming to you,” a woman’s voice says over coms.

 

“Agent May, good to hear your voice again,” Clint replies. “Be advised, I have Dr. Banner and Skye with me.”

 

There’s a pause. “Two minutes.”

 

Clint gets out of the pilot’s seat and grabs his quiver, settling it across his shoulders, then snaps his bow open. Skye follows suit by checking her twin 9 mils, then the number of clips on her belt. Bruce just hunkers down to wait.

 

“You know, doc,” Clint says. “There are times I know I’d feel better if you had a weapon in your hands.”

 

Bruce grimaces. “Tony and I have had this conversation, and I’m not convinced it would help.”

 

Clint shrugs. “Think about it,” he says as he opens the back hatch.

 

A woman about Bruce’s age approaches with her hands stretched out, demonstrating that she’s unarmed. “Agent Barton.”

 

“May,” he replies. “This is Dr. Banner, not that he really needs an introduction.”

 

May nods. “Dr. Banner. Skye, it’s good to see you again.” Her eyes flicker to the patch on Skye’s shoulder. “Looks good on you.”

 

Skye smiles tightly. “Thanks. Where’s Jiaying?”

 

“We’re not sure, but we have reason to believe that she’ll return to the stolen Quinjet,” May replies. “I was hoping to catch you out here to give us a better chance of intercepting her. Barton, there are still a few Inhumans causing trouble. Coulson could use your help.”

 

Clint nods. “Be safe,” he says to them and then jogs off.

 

May points at the other Quinjet on deck. “That’s Jiaying’s escape route, and we need to get between her and it."

 

Bruce has a number of questions, but now doesn’t seem to be the time to ask them. Instead, they run the twenty yards or so to the other plane, and May quickly opens a maintenance panel to hotwire the back hatch open.

 

No one is on board the plane, but Bruce blinks as he sees the crates. “What’s all this?”

 

“I think they’re terrigen crystals,” Skye replies, peering into the box. “They look like what came out of the Diviner. Don’t touch them.”

 

“Wasn’t planning on it,” Bruce says absently. He looks around, and he can see several voids where other crates must have been. They’re stacked neatly enough to make it obvious. “Did they bring any on board with them?”

 

May nods. “I saw that an Inhuman had one, but we sealed the room before she had a chance to break it.”

 

“Good thing,” Skye replies. “There are some missing, aren’t there?”

 

Bruce glances at her and nods. “Yeah, and if they used some of them in those bombs Coulson said were set…”

 

“I don’t know what to do with this,” Skye admits, looking from him to May and back again.

 

Bruce feels nothing but sympathy, wishing he could make this easier on her, but he knows there’s nothing he can say.

 

“Trust yourself,” May says. “You have good instincts, Skye. You always have.”

 

Skye turns back to crouch by the hatch next to May, peering out on the deck, which is now mostly empty. “What about the others?”

 

“She brought two Inhumans with her,” May replies. “They were trying to secure the room with the monolith in it.”

 

“What’s that? Why do they want it so badly?” Skye asks.

 

May hitches one shoulder in an approximation of a shrug. “I don’t know, but they seemed to think it could be used against them. To be honest, SHIELD doesn’t even really know what it is or what it does, so any threat would be premature.”

 

“Just because SHIELD doesn’t know how to use it as a threat, doesn’t mean that the Inhumans don’t,” Bruce points out. “They have their own culture and legends. They certainly can’t rely on our ignorance, not after Gonzales did such a thorough job threatening them.”

 

“I see movement,” May warns. “We’ll be here to back you up.”

 

Bruce glances at Skye. “Do you want me to come with you?”

 

She shakes her head. “No. I should go alone. I think I have a better chance of talking her down if it’s just me.”

 

“Yell if you need me,” Bruce says. “Or rumble the ship or something.”

 

Skye tosses a smile back at him before striding out to meet her mother.

 

“I hope we can avoid an appearance from your greener half,” May remarks.

 

“That probably depends on Jiaying,” Bruce admits. “But I’d like to avoid it. I’m just here for backup.”

 

 

Skye’s heart is in her throat as she goes out to meet her mom. And in this case, Skye knows that’s why she’s been chosen for this job.

 

For the first time in her life as an orphan, Skye’s parentage is the focus.

 

“Skye,” Jiaying says. “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

 

“Coulson asked me to come,” Skye replies. “To talk to you. It doesn’t have to be this way.”

 

“What way should it be?” Jiaying demands. “Whose dictates should we follow?”

 

“No one’s!” Skye replies. “Coulson said they were going to back off, they were going to negotiate and try to reach an agreement that’s fair to everybody.”

 

Jiaying audibly scoffs. “And you believe that? SHIELD was created to persecute people like us.”

 

“And then they created the Avengers,” Skye argues. “Which is a potential _place_ for people like us! People who can keep Inhumans and others safe! It’s not too late.”

 

Jiaying’s expression is so sad. “There is so much you don’t know about your heritage and your people. You speak as one of them, not one of us.”

 

“Why does it have to be us versus them?” Skye demands. “We live in the same world! Why does there have to be war?”

 

“Because they brought the war to us,” Jiaying snaps, then visibly gets control of herself. “Wouldn’t you go to war for your friends? What if the Army came for Dr. Banner?”

 

It’s a good question, and Skye understands the point Jiaying is trying to make, but she still believes there would be another way—and she knows Bruce would be the first to agree with her.

 

“I would defend him,” Skye says simply. “Like I would defend anybody who had been unfairly targeted, but I wouldn’t kill anybody. Bruce wouldn’t want me to.”

 

She can tell that Jiaying is momentarily stumped, and she presses her advantage. “There’s a middle ground. There has to be, for all our sakes.”

 

Jiaying steps forward and puts a hand on Skye’s cheek. “My beautiful daughter. I always believed that all the pain and trauma I went through would be worth it for you, and the gift of you.”

 

Skye swallows. “Mom—”

 

“I should have found you sooner,” Jiaying says. “And that’s on me. But you’re also the biggest threat to us, and I can’t have that.”

 

Skye gasps as pain wracks her body, and she has no idea what Jiaying is doing to her, but she can’t catch her breath, and she feels her knees buckle. “No,” she gasps.

 

“You might say this is my gift.” Jiaying’s expression is pitiless, and Skye knows that her mother means to kill her. She throws a hand out, remembering Bruce’s words, and she shifts the Quinjet a few inches.

 

Jiaying squeezes her neck that much harder, and Skye knows she’s dying. She also thinks she has some idea of how Jiaying came by her long life, and she thinks of her father and her mother, and how she’s the child of monsters.

 

Distantly, she hears Bruce shout, “Skye!” and she tries once again to throw her mother off of her. Bruce won’t want to transform; it’s painful, and it puts too many people in danger, and this is _her_ mother. Skye bears the responsibility for stopping her, so she turns her powers on Jiaying.

 

The vibrations cause old scars to burst open and bleed, and she’s sick at the thought, but she doesn’t see that she has another choice.

 

Skye has to end this; she has to find a better way for Inhumans.

 

And then a new voice says, “Stop it, both of you. Stop! You don’t have to do this to each other.”

 

Skye feels Jiaying back off just a bit, and she does the same, turning her head to see Cal standing there, the veins in his neck standing out. “This isn’t right,” he says, and when he meets Skye’s eyes he adds, “You shouldn’t have to bear this burden. It’s not for you.”

 

Skye has no idea what he’s planning, but he moves suddenly, wrapping an arm around Jiaying’s neck and twisting. Her hands fall away from Skye, and Skye falls to the deck.

 

“Cal, what are you doing?” Jiaying asks.

 

And Cal, with tears in his eyes, says, “I’m keeping my promise,” as he snaps her neck completely.

 

Skye gapes at him, gasping as the life rushes back into her wobbly limbs, and Cal drops to his knees in front of her, still holding on to her mother’s body. “I’m sorry we didn’t get that family dinner.”

 

Her face is wet, and Skye realizes that she’s crying, and not because of the pain. “Me, too.” She looks at Jiaying’s body. “What—why—”

 

Cal brushes the blood from her cheek from the reopened wound and smiles tenderly. “She was broken, too, you know. Her scars might show on the surface, but they always went much deeper.” He looks up at Skye. “I tried to put her back together for you. I tried to _find_ you. I thought if we could be together, we’d all be okay again.”

 

Skye wipes her tears with the back of her hand. “Sometimes, I think things are so broken there’s no putting them back together.”

 

“No, I know that,” Cal replies, and looks down at Jiaying. “But I wanted that for her, and for you. And when I realized I couldn’t have that, I thought I’d at least spare you this burden.”

 

“Cal—” Skye begins, and hears the footsteps that signal May and Bruce’s approach. “Dad. I’m sorry.”

 

Cal glances up, and his gaze is fierce. “I know I’m a monster, but that doesn’t mean you have to be. My hands are already bloody; yours don’t need to be.”

 

Bruce crouches down beside her and puts a gentle hand on Skye’s shoulder. “Are you okay?”

 

She isn’t okay, and she’s not sure what would help in that moment, so she tries a subject change. “Bruce, this is my dad, Cal. Cal, Bruce Banner, my mentor.”

 

Cal smiles. “It’s good that you have people to look out for you. That’s important.” His eyes, when he looks at Bruce, are a little desperate. “Coulson said that Daisy’s with people who understand her, and will protect her. Will you?”

 

Bruce doesn’t flinch away from Cal’s slightly unhinged gaze. “I’ll take care of her.”

 

“That’s good,” Cal murmurs, and then looks back down at Jiaying. “Everybody needs a little looking after now and again.”

 

Bruce helps Skye to her feet, and looks at May. “Are we good here?”

 

May nods. “I’ll take care of things on this end.”

 

Bruce puts an arm around Skye’s shoulders and starts to lead her back to their Quinjet. “Come on. I want to check you out.”

 

“I can’t,” Skye chokes out. “I can’t stop. I’m fine, but I can’t—”

 

In this moment, she’d almost rather have May, who wouldn’t stop for Skye’s emotional upheaval or do more than look her over. She needs that rough care right now, because she’s going to break down, and she doesn’t want to do that here and now.

 

“Skye,” Bruce says sharply, and she’s never heard him speak that way to her before, and her head snaps up. “Are you physically fit? We’ll worry about the rest of it later.”

 

He demands her honesty, and she says, “I’m tired, sore, and exhausted, and I’m going to crash in a big way soon, but I need to know we’re good.”

 

“Then let’s go,” Bruce replies, and leads the way into the ship. They’re only a few steps inside when they find the first fallen SHIELD agent, probably taken out when the Inhumans had first landed.

 

He kneels and checks the man’s pulse. “Strong and steady,” Bruce declares. “We’ll send someone back for him as soon as we make sure everyone’s clear.”

 

To Skye’s surprise, he pulls the 9 mil from the man’s holster. She can only assume he’d been carrying a rifle that had already been pilfered. “I didn’t think you knew how to use a gun,” Skye says.

 

Bruce flicks off the safety and chambers a round. “Steve made a very good point that there might come a time when I’d need to protect a fallen comrade and the Other Guy would not be the right call. I don’t _like_ guns, but I can use one, even if I’m no sharpshooter.”

 

Clint’s voice comes over coms. “The ship is clear. Skye, May, come in.”

 

May replies, “We’re fine, over. Hostiles are under control.”

 

“Injured to the infirmary,” Clint orders wearily. “Coulson is down for the count, so unless May has any objections, the Avengers will take over clean up efforts for the time being.”

 

Skye feels a stab of worry for Coulson even as May says, “No objections, Hawkeye. Let’s get this done.”

 

Bruce puts the safety on the gun and tucks it into the back of his pants. “We should help collect the wounded,” he says. “Unless you want to spend some time with your dad.”

 

Skye can’t even wrap her brain around the fact that her father had just killed her mother, and that _it had been the right call_. “No. I just—I want to work.”

 

“Then help me drag this guy to the infirmary, and we’ll go from there,” Bruce replies.

 

He keeps her busy the next couple of hours, but there isn’t a lot to do once all the wounded are in the infirmary. Next to Jemma, Bruce is the one with the most medical training until they get additional doctors on site, so he works on the injured agents.

 

There are _a lot_ of them, but there could have been more.

 

She finds May watching Coulson sleep, his bandaged stump resting on top of the covers. “Thanks for covering me back there,” Skye says. “I’m not sure what would have happened if you and Bruce hadn’t been there.”

 

“Coulson dove to catch one of those crystals to keep it from breaking,” May says. “He saved Fitz and Mack, and it was only Mack’s quick thinking that meant he lost a limb and not a life.”

 

Skye grimaces. “I’m sorry. If I’d known—“

 

“None of us can see the future,” May replies. “It’s not your fault.”

 

Skye thinks about what Raina had said. “But if I hadn’t—”

 

“No,” May says sharply. “We do the best we can, and you did that. Don’t think otherwise.” She taps the “A” on Skye’s shoulder. “Trust in your team. They’ll do right by you.”

 

And then May is gone, and Skye stares at Coulson and wonders if there was a way any of them could have prevented this.

 

“Hey.”

 

Skye turns to see Clint standing next to her. “Hey.”

 

“Bruce said he could leave in the next thirty minutes, and they have things under control here,” Clint says. “If you want to stay…”

 

He doesn’t finish his thought, and Skye asks, “Have we heard from the others?”

 

“They were terrigen bombs,” Clint replies. “The best we can figure is that Gordon planted them and staged them to go off fairly quietly. No fireworks, just break the crystal in a well populated area where there are a ton of people.”

 

“How many dead?” Skye asks, feeling sick.

 

“At least one hundred,” Clint admits. “They’re talking about it like it’s some new biological weapon, and we’re going to have to scramble to calm folks down. Last count, there were a dozen Inhumans, and we have no idea what they’re capable of yet. They need the Avengers.”

 

Skye nods. “I just want to say goodbye to my dad, and I’ll be ready to go.”

 

“Join us at the Quinjet when you can,” Clint replies, patting her on the shoulder.

 

She takes a deep breath and thinks of the terrigen crystals and Afterlife, and how many Inhumans might be out there, and what bombs are yet hidden. She thinks of all the work they have to do, and the world they’re saving, and she puts it all aside.

 

One thing at a time.

 

When she asks an agent, she’s led to a holding cell where Cal is sitting calmly enough, although he clambers to his feet as soon as he sees her.

 

His face is pale, and he looks ill, probably from the after effects of whatever serum he takes to get superhuman strength. Right now, he’s tired and sad, and it would have been hard not to take pity on him, even if she hadn’t seen the way he’d responded to Jiaying.

 

“Your mother kept saying that we’d have a family dinner in time, but it never worked out,” he says. “She said you’d found another family.”

 

Skye hesitates. “It’s pretty new, and I don’t know how it’s going to work out, but the Avengers protect people—both people like me _and_ not like me.”

 

“That’s good,” Cal replies. “Coulson said—he said he cared about you like a daughter, and that he understood having to let someone you love go because it’s in their best interests.”

 

She swallows audibly. “Yeah, he did the best he could for me. Coulson is still the first person who believed in me.”

 

“I believed in you!” Cal shouts, and Skye jumps, not expecting the outburst. He immediately modulates his tone. “I always believed in you. I knew you’d be amazing, and you are. You deserve to have a life untainted by what I’ve done, or what your mother did.”

 

Skye thinks there’s a part of her that’s always going to be trying to make up for what her parents had done, but she doesn’t want to hurt him. She isn’t sure what Coulson’s plans are, and she plans to put in a good word, but the fact remains that whatever Cal had done at the end, he’d killed people unnecessarily.

 

She’d done her fair share of horrible things in an effort to find her family, though, so it’s not like she can throw stones.

 

“I have to go now,” Skye says. “Jiaying set off some bombs, and people were hurt, and I have to help fix it. But if I can, I’ll see you again soon.”

 

Cal smiles at her gently. “Daisy—no, Skye—be careful. Whatever happened in the end, we both loved you with all our hearts.”

 

There’s a part of Skye that knows that. That if, had things been different, if Hydra hadn’t intervened, if she’d grown up in her parents’ loving care, _everything_ would have been different.

 

But she can’t think about that.

 

“I love you, too,” she says, although she isn’t sure she feels it. Cal deserves to hear it after what he’d done, though, and she has a job to do. She can fall apart later.

 

She runs into Jemma on her way back to the Quinjet and is surprised when Jemma hugs her. “I never thought you wouldn’t come back,” Jemma says. “I thought you’d return, and look at you, an Avenger.”

 

Skye touches the patch self-consciously. “Sorry.”

 

“No, don’t apologize,” Jemma orders. “Your abilities are remarkable, and you should be with remarkable people.”

 

Skye smiles. “So you’ve met Bruce.”

 

Jemma lets out a little squeal. “Well, yes, and he’s lovely. Isn’t he lovely? It’s not just hero worship, right?”

 

“He’s pretty great,” Skye admits.

 

Jemma hugs her again. “Then you must stay in touch and tell us all about it. I’m sure we’ll be working closely with the Avengers in the future, given everything that’s happened, but I expect frequent updates!”

 

“So do I,” Skye replies. “I mean, I might be an Avenger, but you guys are still my family.”

 

Jemma smiles and blinks rapidly. “So we are. I’ll talk to you soon.”

 

Bruce is waiting for her on the hatch to the deck, and since Skye doesn’t want to talk about anything of consequence, she asks, “Did Jemma squeal all over you?”

 

Bruce smirks. “Is that what she was trying to hide? I thought she was quite professional, but she looked like she might explode at any moment.”

 

“Pretty sure she wants to be pen pals,” Skye replies. “The first time I heard your name from her, I assumed you were a minor deity of some kind.”

 

Bruce grins. “No, that’s Thor.” He sobers and asks, “Are you okay?”

 

Skye closes her eyes for a long moment and then says, “Ask me again in a few days. I can’t think about it now.”

 

“Of course,” Bruce replies, and touches her arm, but it’s brief and not enough to get the waterworks going.

 

Skye just hopes that the next few days keep her busy enough not to think about it.

 

 

Tony’s first stop is downtown Houston at the aquarium, which seems to be a giant clusterfuck. When he arrives, the area has been cordoned off, and police and paramedics are milling aimlessly outside the yellow line.

 

“What’s going on?” Tony asks, landing in front of the cop who seems to be in charge.

 

“We’re waiting for hazmat,” he replies, taking his hat off and wiping his sweating forehead. “They’ve told us we’re not allowed in until they’ve determined there’s no additional threat.”

 

“What if I told you there _was_ no additional threat?” Tony asks.

 

The cop shrugs. “Sorry. I know you’re Iron Man and all, but I have my orders.”

 

Tony glances around and sees a paramedic standing right at the line, her kit in hand, looking as though she wants to tear through the tape. “You!” Tony says, pointing at her. “I know what happened, and the threat has passed. I need someone to help me with any victims still breathing.”

 

She nods resolutely and doesn’t glance at anybody else. “I trust you, sir.”

 

“So do I,” one of the younger officers says, the blue of his uniform stark against dark skin.

 

“Then let’s go,” Tony replies. “And if anybody gives you any trouble, you send them my way. Worst case, I make sure you have the job of your dreams.”

 

No one tries to stop them, but no one else follows them either. Tony figures that most of them would like nothing more than to cross the yellow line, but they’ve probably seen enough of what had happened to the victims to not want to risk the same happening to them.

 

There are at least half a dozen statues, both child-sized and adult, all clustered around a twenty-foot radius. Whatever bomb had been planted, there hadn’t been much power behind it.

 

He sees a young woman huddled on the ground, probably no more than fourteen, and she’s crying silently. A man has his hands over his ears and his eyes tightly closed, rocking back and forth. A little girl of no more than five has the water from a broken aquarium swirling across the floor in a miniature cyclone, laughing delightedly as it whirls.

 

“Stand back,” he warns them, going to the man first, since he seems to be in the most distress.

 

Also, he hates it when people cry.

 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Tony says. “What can I do for you?”

 

“Too loud,” he moans. “Too bright.”

 

The brightness Tony can do something about, and he steps out of his suit and finds the sunglasses that he always carries with him. He puts the sunglasses on the man’s face and says, “It’s okay. It’s going to be fine. Open your eyes for me now.”

 

He’s maybe twenty-five max, with an olive complexion and dark hair. He opens his eyes cautiously. “Iron Man?”

 

“You can call me Tony,” he replies. “Something happened, and you’re going to feel weird for a while, but you’re going to be fine. We’re going to help you.” He waves the paramedic over and says in a low voice, “I’m not sure what’s going on, but he should probably be sedated.”

 

She gives him a sardonic look. “Let me do my job, Mr. Stark.”

 

He glances at her name patch. “You got it, Ms. Collins.”

 

The cop has already crouched down in front of the teenager and is speaking to her in a low, calming voice that has her gulping back sobs. Tony turns his attention to the girl with the water cyclone.

 

“Hey,” he says. Tony isn’t known for his ability to effectively deal with small children, but after a few years of dealing with the Hulk, a child who can create cyclones with water is relatively easy.

 

And he suspects that making her afraid of her own powers is a really bad idea at this stage of the game.

 

“That’s pretty cool,” Tony says when she doesn’t respond right away. “How are you making the water do that?”

 

“I just can,” she says simply, and sends the cyclone rotating in the opposite direction. The cyclone collapses abruptly. “My mommy left me here, and I don’t know where she is.”

 

Tony lets out a breath. “How about we talk to the nice police officer, and he can help you look?”

 

“Okay,” she agrees and holds out her hand trustingly. “You’re Iron Man.”

 

“I sure am, sweetheart,” he replies.

 

She nods. “Mommy says you protect people.”

 

“I try.” Tony feels as though he’s definitely done a piss-poor job of that today. “Let’s get you taken care of, okay?”

 

He leads her over to the officer who has managed to get the girl calmed down. “This is Officer—”

 

“Frank,” the man replies with a warm smile. “I’m Officer Frank, and this is Roslyn. What’s your name?”

 

“Mia,” the girl says, transferring her attention to the officer. “Your badge is very shiny.”

 

“It is,” Frank replies, and holds it out for her to hold, shooting a helpless look at Tony.

 

Tony motions him to one side and says, “Don’t respond to her in fear, no matter what she does with water, unless she becomes an actual threat. She said her mom was here, so she was either killed, or she ran. It’s even odds, because the way this biologic agent effects people is hereditary. If she got scared of her own abilities, she might come forward later. I’m going to be sending people to help out, but we’ve got multiple attacks, so it could take a little time.”

 

Frank shrugs. “I’ve got a sister who has some interesting abilities. I’ll make sure they’re okay.”

 

“Good man,” Tony replies. “And I meant it. You need a reference, you need anything, you call me. I’ll let them know that if an Officer Frank calls, you get put right through.”

 

“What’s going on?” Frank asks, looking dismayed.

 

“There were other attacks,” Tony says. “And I have to go help them, too.”

 

Frank nods. “I’ll take care of them like they were my own sisters.”

 

“We’ve got it,” Collins says. “You go save the world, Iron Man.”

 

Tony points at her. “Anything you need.”

 

Los Angeles is Tony’s next stop, and he’s as familiar with the city as he is with the back of his hand. This terrigen crystal had been rigged to go off on a studio lot, but there had only been a handful of people in the area at that time.

 

Word has apparently spread, because while the area is cordoned off, police and paramedics are on scene and responding to the victims. Tony has a word with someone, letting them know that the Avengers should be notified if someone starts showing signs of superpowers.

 

San Francisco is even more organized, since the information about the attacks has been passed along, and there are a half a dozen who are showing signs of special powers. The paramedics and police deal with them gently and humanely, treating them like the victims they are, even as they sweep up the pieces of those remaining.

 

Tony swallows hard and heads back to New York.

 

“Jarvis, I need locations on everyone,” he says as he stows his armor with the press of a button.

 

“I notified everyone of your arrival, sir,” Jarvis replies. “They’ve gathered in the main conference room.”

 

Tony breathes out a sigh of relief. “Bruce too?”

 

“Of course, sir,” Jarvis replies. “I did say everyone, and that would certainly include Dr. Banner.”

 

Bruce meets Tony out in the hallway, and even though they’re not hiding their relationship anymore, Tony’s grateful for the ability to have a private reunion. “Hey,” Tony says. “Everything okay?”

 

“For a certain version of the word,” Bruce replies in a low voice. “Jiaying was killed by Skye’s father, Cal. It was awful, and kind of sweet in a really terrible way.”

 

Tony grimaces. “So, it was either Skye or her mother.”

 

“And her dad made that choice for her,” Bruce says. “Coulson was injured pretty badly, but he’ll recover, and he has firm control of SHIELD now.”

 

“Thank god,” Tony says flatly.

 

Bruce grimaces. “You’re telling me. Come on, they’re waiting for us.”

 

The rest of the team is seated around the table, other than Thor, and Tony feels a sense of relief when he sits down with them. He doesn’t just care about these people—he feels a responsibility to the whole world—but they’re the most important people in his life right now.

 

“Jarvis, I think we might need to record this for later,” Steve says.

 

“Of course, Captain Rogers. I’ll put it behind the usual security measures.”

 

Since the usual security measures are the best Tony has been able to devise, he figures their conversation is safe enough. “Do we have a final body count?” Tony asks.

 

“At least a hundred and fifty dead, that many missing, and two dozen known Inhumans,” Steve replies. “There may be more among the missing, or they could be among the remains. So far, we don’t have a good way of identifying remains without an eye witness.”

 

“What’s the press saying?” Tony asks, knowing that they’re going to have to contend with the publicity.

 

“Biological weapon that was less effective than anticipated,” Steve replies. “So far, the rumors are under control.”

 

“What about SHIELD?” Tony asks. “What happened?”

 

Bruce glances at Skye, who shakes her head. “Jiaying arrived on the ship with two other Inhumans. Gordon was killed by Fitz when he transported himself onto a pipe. Jiaying attempted to kill Skye and was in turn killed by the man known as Calvin Zabo. The third Inhuman was captured, and proved to be quite forthcoming once she understood the situation.”

 

“What situation is that?” Steve asks.

 

Bruce grimaces. “From what we understand, Jiaying told her followers that SHIELD had the method of their destruction, and there would be a war. She convinced them that they should begin the war on their own terms.”

 

Tony cocks an eyebrow. “Well, if you’re going to war, it’s always best to do it on your terms.”

 

Bruce shoots him a dirty look. “The woman we took into custody had no idea about the bombs, and when she found out, she was very open.”

 

“What’s the bad news?” Steve asks diplomatically.

 

Bruce glances at Skye, who clears her throat. “The Quinjet Jiaying used was packed full of boxes that held terrigen crystals. We can’t be certain, but the way they were packed, it seems pretty clear that at least four are missing.”

 

“How many crystals per box?” Natasha asks.

 

“About two dozen,” Skye replies. “Which means we’re just seeing the beginning of it. Even if they didn’t set any additional bombs, those crystals could be anywhere. Somebody drops one at the wrong time, and we’ve got another situation on our hands.”

 

“We don’t know what was done with them?” Steve asks.

 

Bruce shakes his head. “According to the woman we took into custody, no one but Gordon knew the other part of what Jiaying had planned.”

 

“Then we’ll deal with it when it comes up again,” Steve says. “Unless or until we can trace Gordon’s movements, there’s no sense in creating a public panic. What else?”

 

“We’ll need to figure out how to deal with Afterlife,” Bruce says. “Gordon was the only way in or out for the vast majority of them, and they’re basically stranded there without knowing what’s happened to them.”

 

“Do you have a plan?” Steve asks.

 

Bruce nods. “Skye and I will go. They know us, and I think we have the best chance of reassuring them. I think we should offer the chance to relocate and an opportunity to start fresh.”

 

“And the registry?” Steve asks.

 

Bruce hesitates. “I spoke to Coulson about it, and we agreed that something like the registry shouldn’t be an official list stored on a computer. There’s too great a possibility that it will be coopted by Hydra or otherwise misused.”

 

“What’s the other option?” Natasha asks.

 

Bruce hitches a shoulder. “Skye and I will discreetly speak to those at Afterlife, and if there are any who ping our radar, we’ll make a mental note of it.”

 

Tony can immediately see the brilliance of that plan. “So, if SHIELD wants information, they’ll have to come to you two, hat in hand.”

 

“They could try torturing us, I suppose,” Bruce admits. “But it probably wouldn’t end well for them.”

 

“If we keep it under the radar, we have a better chance of other Inhumans approaching us for help, too,” Skye adds. “They’ll know they can trust us with their secrets, and that they can come to the Avengers if they’re struggling. Given what happened, they won’t trust SHIELD any time soon.”

 

Steve nods. “I agree. Clint, are you free to fly them in?”

 

“Give me a few days,” Clint says. “There are a couple of things I have to take care of.”

 

“It can wait that long,” Steve agrees. “Everybody’s on stand down for 72 hours. Do what you have to do.”

 

Tony isn’t surprised when Bruce goes to Skye immediately to speak to her, nor is he all that surprised when she seems to put him off, although she wears a smile.

 

“Okay,” Bruce says, rejoining Tony. “I don’t know about you, but I’m exhausted, and anything other than a shower and a solid few hours of sleep doesn’t work for me.”

 

Tony feels the same exhaustion pulling at him. “Yeah, same.” When they get to their bedroom, they both strip off their grimy clothes and get into the shower together. “How bad?”

 

“Pretty fucking bad,” Bruce admits. “I think Skye’s going to lose it at some point, and I would totally not blame her, but she’s not ready to deal with it all right now. You?”

 

“I had a tiny child making cyclones out of water,” Tony admits. “Which was cool and scary at the same time, and I’m really fucking worried, Bruce. People are great, and people are assholes, and these crystals don’t seem to discriminate.”

 

Bruce sighs and leans against the shower wall. “I think Jiaying did. I think they carefully vetted the people they allowed to transform, and Gonzales basically triggered every single fear she had about humanity and she lost any ability to give a fuck she’d had before.”

 

“She was hiding,” Tony points out. “And as soon as she couldn’t hide anymore, she had to go on the offensive.”

 

“I think so,” Bruce agrees. He groans, “It’s just so stupid! How many lives lost or altered or ruined because some asshole lit a fire he didn’t even know he was lighting?”

 

Tony agrees, but he feels the need to point out, “We never completely know what consequences our actions will have. I couldn’t have pictured myself here, even a few years ago, and I doubt you could either.”

 

“Maybe not,” Bruce says. “But it still sucks.”

 

And then he turns, and it’s wet, slick skin against skin, and in spite of his exhaustion Tony comes quickly.

 

“It’s not such a bad world we live in,” Tony murmurs as they rinse off. “At least we have each other.”

 

And Bruce’s smile is all the confirmation Tony needs that they’re in the right place.

 

 

The thing at Afterlife takes longer than any of them anticipate. Thankfully, Lincoln had been having doubts of his own before Jiaying left to make war on SHIELD, particularly since he’d been the one to find Raina’s body.

 

Bruce doesn’t think they’ll ever know the full details of what Jiaying had done, or had planned to do, and that means they have a rather large mess on their hands.

 

There are over one hundred people at Afterlife, and not all of them have been exposed to the terrigen crystals. Those that have are afraid that SHIELD is planning to round them up and imprison them, or at least put them on a list somewhere for future harassment. Those that haven’t want to know if they’ll ever be able to experience their birthright.

 

All of them want to know what will happen to Afterlife in Jiaying’s absence.

 

The only good thing Bruce can say about the long days of discussion and argument is that a fight never breaks out, he’s never tempted to transform, and Skye is too busy getting a crash course in Inhuman politics and culture to think about Jiaying’s betrayal and her father’s fate.

 

“How’s it coming?” Tony asks on the seventh day, calling from upstate New York where he’s finalizing the remodel on the Avengers compound.

 

Bruce shakes his head wearily. “We have tentative agreements with about forty who have decided they’d rather relocate and live quietly. My personal opinion is that none of them present imminent threats, although a few might be dangerous if attacked.”

 

“Then hopefully, no one is stupid enough to attack them,” Tony replies. “What about the rest of them?”

 

“Quite a few want to stay here, and we’re working out an agreement to make sure they have the necessary supplies in the short term,” Bruce replies. “Some of them _need_ to stay here because they’ll never pass.”

 

Tony nods. “All of that is doable. I can help out getting supplies in and out in the short term until we figure out a better option. What’s the hold up?”

 

“The terrigen crystals,” Bruce replies succinctly. “Jiaying took all but a few with her, and a number of people are upset that they have lost their birthright.”

 

“Well, SHIELD isn’t about to release the captured supply,” Tony replies. “Not after what happened.”

 

Bruce nods. “They understand, but there’s still some debate whether they should make more, and who should be in charge of deciding who goes through the process.” He rubs his eyes. “Jiaying was their leader, Tony. She made a lot of these decisions, and without her here exerting control, there’s a lot of dissent.”

 

“Come home as soon as you can,” Tony says.

 

Bruce knows that’s Tony-speak for “I miss you,” and he smiles. “Soon as I can.”

 

He and Skye are staying in the same small apartment they had when they were here before, and Bruce finds her in the courtyard with Lincoln. The two of them seems to be growing closer, bonding over Jiaying’s death and an uncertain future. Lincoln has already stated his desire to live outside Afterlife.

 

“I just think that maybe it’s better,” Lincoln says. “Jiaying talked about how we shouldn’t let the Inhuman race die out, but why? Why not just disappear into the general population?”

 

“Because our gifts could be used for good,” Skye argues. “Look at the Avengers.”

 

Lincoln shakes his head. “Not a fair comparison. Most Inhumans don’t want to go into battle. If we’re different just to be different, and if we don’t _want_ to use our gifts, maybe we shouldn’t have them.”

 

Bruce leaves them to their discussion and slips out of the courtyard. He has to admit being glad that Afterlife will remain, if somewhat diminished. Bruce could see himself spending time here, particularly if he has a really bad transformation.

 

Not for the first time, Bruce wishes things had turned out better, that they could have had a working alliance with Jiaying and the Inhumans, rather than merely an uneasy détente.

 

Bruce hikes to one of the more picturesque vantage points that Afterlife offers, letting the silence soothe him. After so many hours of dealing with other people, interceding when arguments break out, and generally acting as peacemaker because no one wants to upset him, he wants nothing more than an hour of solitude.

 

And then he hears footsteps behind him, and he heaves a purely internal sigh, which turns into a smile of welcome when he sees Skye. “Hey.”

 

“I’m not bothering you, am I?” she asks.

 

“You aren’t a bother,” Bruce assures her.

 

“Unlike all the others?” Skye asks, settling onto the ground next to him. “Is the squabbling getting to you, too?”

 

“Little bit,” he admits. “But they’re afraid, and things are rapidly changing. I understand, even if it does get on my last nerve sometimes.”

 

Skye hugs her knees to her chest. “Lincoln thinks it’s winding down. Maybe a few more days, and we’ll have an agreement everyone can live with.”

 

“From what I heard, Lincoln is against retaining any of the crystals,” Bruce says.

 

“I think he got burned pretty badly by Jiaying,” Skye says carefully. “He went from feeling like being Inhuman was this grand destiny that makes us special to viewing it as a burden.”

 

Bruce very carefully doesn’t look at her. “Are we talking about Jiaying now?”

 

He’s avoided the subject, waiting for Skye to come to him.

 

“I don’t really want to,” she admits. “I mean, I get that she was my biological mother, but I didn’t _know_ her, and she was never a _mother_ to me, not in the way I wanted.”

 

Bruce is quiet for a long moment. “It’s okay to mourn for what you wanted and aren’t going to ever have.”

 

He can hear her swallow. “It was a little kid dream, that I’d find my parents and we’d be a family. I mean, I thought I had a family at SHIELD, and that’s gone. Why would my real parents be any different?”

 

“For a long time, I thought I was only angry at my dad,” Bruce says after a moment. He hates talking about what had happened to his parents, but he feels as though he owes it to Skye. “He killed my mom, and orphaned me in the process. He probably would have killed me, too.”

 

“You weren’t angry at him?” Skye asks.

 

“No, I was,” Bruce says. “But I was angry at my mom, too, for not leaving him, for not getting out while she could. It took a long time to accept that part of it.”

 

Skye swipes a sleeve over her eyes. “She didn’t even try. She didn’t even _try_ to be my mom.”

 

Bruce wraps an arm around her shoulders. “She didn’t.”

 

“And I kind of hate my dad for killing her, but I’m so glad I didn’t have to, and that none of my friends did,” Skye admits. “Because I don’t think she would have stopped.”

 

“Probably not.”

 

“And those are the people who _made_ me,” Skye says, and her shoulders are shaking in earnest now.

 

Bruce holds her a little tighter. “Skye, _you made you_. You made choices along the way, and that’s what made you the person you are today, and that person is an Avenger. We’re all a little fucked up, but we keep trying.”

 

They sit like that for what feels like a long time, and Skye says, “I’m not even sure who I am right now.”

 

“You’re the person who earned a spot with the Avengers, and who kept the Hulk from making a mess of Central Park,” Bruce says. “You’re the person who stopped her own mother from unleashing something even worse on the world. Hold onto that truth, because that doesn’t change.”

 

Skye takes a deep breath and wipes her eyes. “We should get back to the negotiations. I want to go home.”

 

Bruce rises, and holds out a hand to help her to her feet. “Me, too.”

 

And with that, they get back to work.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art for enigmaticblue's Everything But the Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280854) by [taibhrigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh)




End file.
